Renouveau (6) : Loups et Serpents
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: "Je te défendrai avec ma vie s'il le faut !" "Euh, c'est gentil mais je peux faire ça tout seul." "Je sais. Je me contenterai de tenir ton sac pendant que tu encastre les gens dans des murs." Ne jamais sous-estimer les Rôdeurs, leurs parents, et leur potentiel de dangerosité… Ou d'humour. (Multivers Parfum-Potter).
1. L'origine du mal

Bonjour à tous, fans du Multivers Parfum-Potter ! Si vous n'êtes pas venus ici à cause de l'avertissement d'Ywëna, vous vous demandez probablement « _c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Renouveau c'est la fic d'Ywëna, normalement !_ ». Vous avez raison.

 _(Du coup, si vous débarquez de nulle part : Ceci est le sixième tome de la saga Renouveau. Les cinq tomes précécents sont disponibles sur le profil d'Ywëna, sur ce site-même)_

Comme elle vous l'a dit (je résume), Renouveau était à l'abandon, et j'ai pris l'initiative de la ramener à la vie avec l'accord d'Ywëna. C'est donc à moi qu'échoit la lourde tâche d'écrire le sixième, et *spoiler* dernier tome de Renouveau. Je saurai me montrer digne de l'honneur qui m'est fait.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je fais de mon mieux pour coller au plus près du style d'écriture d'Ywëna, mais je ne suis pas Ywëna. Ce petit détail a son importance.

Ceci étant dit, les disclaimer et avertissements standards :

– L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et cette fanfiction est à but non-lucratif.  
– Les personnages OC du Multivers Parfum-Potter appartiennent aux auteurs du collectif, soit à ce jour : Ywëna, Dreamer, Allan, Tiph et moi.  
– La saga Renouveau appartient à Ywëna, et je ne fais que reprendre le flambeau. Je n'ai aucune prétention de me l'approprier.

– À cause du décalage temporel, il est assez difficile de faire des références au reste du Multivers. Cependant, avec mes idées pour le tome 8 d'Entre les Mondes (qui se déroulera la même année), et l'aide de Dreamer, j'ai pu glisser quelques références qui prendront tout leur sens dans quelques années. À priori, ce ne sont pas de gros spoils.  
– À propos de spoils… Cette introduction, un peu original car elle ne reprend aucun personnage de Renouveau, révèle un secret resté en suspens depuis le milieu du tome 2 d'Entre les Mondes. Dans ce sens ou dans l'autre, l'information est incomplète à moins de lire les deux, donc le spoil n'est pas très grand. Il est cependant préférable de lire ELM 2 d'abord, pour appréhender toute la dimension émotionnelle de la scène concernée. Si vous ne comptez pas lire ELM (et je vous en voudrai mais je ne le dirai pas trop fort), passez outre cet avertissement.

·

Voilà voilà, c'est parti pour _Renouveau 6 : Loups et Serpents_!

.

* * *

.

 **1) L'origine du mal**

 _Égypte, juin 2017_

On frappa à la porte. Moira Sullivan, intriguée, regarda l'heure sur la grand horloge victorienne dont son époux avait hérité. Il était déjà 22h15. Ryan avait emmené les enfants manger en ville, mais elle avait trop de travail, en ce moment, alors elle était restée. Et pourtant, on la dérangeait en pleine nuit…

Elle alla ouvrir la porte. Une tornade de cheveux la bouscula, et avant même qu'elle se rende compte ce de qui s'était passé, l'intruse était déjà en train de se servir un thé.

– Salut, soeurette ! Quoi de neuf ?

– Zora…, soupira Moira. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Oh bah merci, bonjour l'accueil ! J'étais venue t'apporter un cadeau, en plus !

Moira haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Pardon ! Bonjour, Zora ! Comment vas-tu ? Je te sers un thé ? Oh, mais tu as déjà trouvé ! Je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi ! Un cadeau pour moi ?! Je me demande ce que c'est !

– …

– Je ne ferai pas mieux, inutile d'attendre.

– Okay ! Figure-toi que je me baladais sur le marché de Garawlah…

– … Garawlah, cette petite ville côtière qui est sous l'emprise des Sorciers Musulmans, et extrêmement dangereuse pour une femme seule ?

– Pschhht ! Je me baladais sur le marché de Garawlah transformée en homme grâce à du polynectar, ( _Zora jeta un regard provocateur à Moira, puis lui tira la langue_ ) et j'ai trouvé ce superbe lot qui sera bien pratique pour tes recherches sur la _Panacée_.

À ces mots, les yeux de Moira s'exorbitèrent.

– T'as quand même pas amené ça ici ?! Les enfants vont bientôt rentrer !

– Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant, sœurette ! Je les ai mis dans ton atelier ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide à ce point ?

Moira haussa un sourcil.

– Hé, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Et j'avais bu !

– _Et t'avais bu_ , souligna Moira.

– Rhooh, c'est bon, ça va !

Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient énormément, avec leur grands yeux un peu écartés, leurs pommettes hautes et leurs yeux presque dorés. Mais alors que l'aînée, Zora, était maquillée comme une épouse de pharaon, ses longs cheveux noirs assemblés en une triple-natte rattachée, à la fois élégante et pratique, Moira ressemblait plutôt à l'infortunée victime d'un sortilège de Chauve-Furie, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses cernes.

Demi-sœurs nées d'un père volage; l'une bâtarde et honteuse, l'autre légitime et choyée, elles avaient suivi des voies parallèles d'Isis la Grande jusqu'à l'université du Caire, où Moira avait rencontré son futur mari, le britannique Ryan Sullivan, et Zora… le goût de l'aventure, et les mauvaises fréquentations qui vont avec. Moira avait gardé sa famille autour d'elle et l'islam dans son cœur, là où son aînée n'avait que danger et solitude.

– Hé ho ! Moira ! T'es encore dans la lune ! La morigéna Zora.

– Hum ? Oh, oui, pardon. Allons-voir ça.

Les deux sœurs traversèrent la cour de la demeure pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Moira. Si Zora devenue chasseuse d'artéfacts (les mauvaises langues diraient pilleuse de tombes), Moira, elle, était une maîtresse des potions réputée. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle trempait dans des choses pas très orthodoxes…

Dans l'atelier, il y avait une pièce fermée à clef. Et dans cette pièce, il y avait six adolescents enchaînés les uns aux autres, qui semblaient terrifiés.

Moira pinça les lèvres.

– Ils étaient obligés de les maltraiter ainsi ? Celui-là est probablement déjà borgne, vu l'état de sa paupière…

– Tu peux difficilement tester les effets de la Panacée sur un sujet sain, fit remarquer Zora. Et puis tu sais très bien que les Réfractaires attendent des résultats rapidement, nous n'avons pas le luxe de nous permettre de respecter la loi. D'ailleurs, quelle loi, au final ?

– Les Réfractaires sont finis. Les Sorciers Musulmans ont gagné.

– Les Réfractaires seront finis quand nous seront tous morts, et puis tu oublies la branche britannique. Grâce aux informations fournies par Ryan, notre mouvement a de beaux jours devant lui. C'est fou le désintérêt qu'il exprime envers le sort de son pays. Presque du mépris.

– Il ne sait rien des Réfractaires, ni de ce que nous faisons ici. J'espère au moins que tu as su tenu ta langue… Et que tu as verrouillé la porte de l'atelier ! Les enfants pourraient rentrer à tout moment !

Sans même attendre de réponse, Moira alla vérifier d'elle-même.

– Je ne vais pas tout gâcher, surtout pas ta petite vie de famille parfaite, soupira Zora, voyant sa sœur tenter vainement d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée. En attendant, nous sommes coincées ici, alors rien ne nous empêche de nous servir de _leurs_ règles à notre avantage.

– Je ne légitimerai jamais la violence, et encore moins l'esclavage.

– Et moi, la prohibition de l'alcool. Chacun sa vision des choses !

– Humph. Amène-les par là-bas. Je prépare six seringues.

Zora tira sur la chaîne, ordonnant aux garçons de se lever. Le plus grand, qui semblait assez fort pour la maîtriser, l'insulta en kabyle. Zora sourit, et lui balança un Doloris pour la forme. Il se mit à hurler, au grand déplaisir de Moira qui grimaça. Zora baissa sa baguette, et de l'autre main, elle fit tourner son index en sifflant entre ses dents. Un tourbillon de poussière s'éleva du sol pour former un petit nuage devant sa main. Elle pointa le doigt vers le garçon, et ordonna :

– _Dhara, Saoghël Tah-Edülle_ !

La nuée se plaqua sur sa bouche et se compacta en un bâillon rocheux qui le fit taire. Elle obligea ensuite les autres à le traîner jusqu'à la "zone d'expérimentation", un grand rectangle blanc au sol, délimité par quatre balises de barrière magique.

Moira s'avança vers l'un des garçons, une seringue à la main.

C'était un grand gamin au port régalien, et aux yeux en amande. Ils avaient tous été rasés et apprêté pour le marché aux esclaves, mais celui-là avait quelque chose en plus, il semblait particulièrement en bonne santé.

– Celui-là est en bon état, fit remarquer Moira.

Zora haussa les épaules.

– Il a été raflé parmi un groupe d'élève d'Isis la Grande.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui :

– _Diffindo_. Voilà, problème réglé.

Le sort traça un sillon sanglant sur la joue du jeune homme, qui grimaça à peine. Il soutint le regard de Moira, et lui adressa enfin la parole. Il avait un fort accent turc.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligées de faire ça. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour échapper aux terroristes, ma famille peut vous extrader.

Zora éclata de rire. Elle rit tellement qu'elle en pleurait presque.

– Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ?

– Les Sorciers Musulmans ?! Sérieusement ? Ces guignols sont juste bons à détourner l'attention. Non mais franchement, les "Sorciers Musulmans"…

– Ils n'ont rien de musulmans ! répliquèrent en chœur le prisonnier et Moira.

Il y eut un silence gêné, que Moira brisa.

– C'est gentil de ta part, mais nous ne sommes pas soumises aux _shour alsahara_.

– Alors libérez-nous. Je vous promet que vous ne le regretterez pas.

– Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, jeune homme, ricana Zora. Et qui crois-tu être, au juste ?

– Je suis Tarkan Azerbas, fils de Süreyya Azerbas, diplomate itinérante. Petit-neveu de Hikmet Azerbas, ambassadeur de Turquie en France.

Zora haussa les épaules.

– Tout ça tout ça ! se moqua-t-elle. Mais ça ne nous sera d'aucune utilité ! La France n'est qu'un gros moulin à vent, et les diplomates brassent tout autant de l'air. Si je veux un climatiseur pas cher, j'ai qu'à aller au souk moldu…

– Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Nous torturer ?

– C'est un mal pour un bien. La science a besoin d'être expérimentée, se défendit Moira. Et certains ne l'acceptent pas, mais le progrès a besoin de _progresser_ , c'est élémentaire.

– Alors c'est comme ça que vous justifiez le fait de nous utiliser comme cobayes ?

– Si tout se passe bien, vous serez en parfaite santé, et nous vous libérerons, promit Moira.

– Si tout se passe bien ?! Et si tout se passe mal, hein !?

Ce fut au tour de Moira de hausser les épaules.

– Il faudra recommencer.

Puis elle planta la seringue dans le bras de Tarkan, et y injecta le produit. Elle en fit ensuite de même avec les cinq autres qui, grâce à la menace crédible de Zora, se tinrent à carreau. Celle-ci déploya ensuite la barrière magique, qui miroita doucement autour des garçons.

– Combien de temps ?

– Si mes calculs sont exacts, l'accélérateur devrait avoir réduit le temps d'assimilation à seize minutes. Mais j'ai peur que cela fasse interférence avec le napel.

– Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre !

 **oOoOoOo**

L'attente fut longue, particulièrement pour Zora qui était hyperactive, et qui se défoulait en jetant des petits cailloux sur les garçons, mais les premiers effets ne tardèrent pas à se déclencher. D'abord, ils se mirent tous à suffoquer. Ils se griffaient la gorge au sang, cherchant à tout prix à respirer, tandis que leurs doigts s'allongeaient et se courbaient. Ils devinrent brièvement bleus, les yeux tellement injectés de sang que leurs iris avaient rougi, puis se mirent à respirer normalement. Leurs blessures visibles se mirent à guérir de manière extrêmement rapide, et même la large plaie sur la joue de Tarkan se referma, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice qui aurait mis un mois à guérir ainsi en temps normal. Le blanc de leurs yeux retrouva sa couleur naturelle, mais leurs iris restèrent rouge foncés sur les bords.

– Alors, vous vous sentez comment ? s'enquit Moira.

– Bien ! Mieux que bien ! répondit le grand kabyle que Zora avait soumis au Doloris.

Il observa ses longs doigts courbes, puis son regard s'attarda sur les menottes. Il passa les doigts dedans, et arracha les deux simultanément. Il leva les yeux… et se jeta sur Moira.

Sa tête heurta la barrière magique, qui le projeta en arrière, mais Moira ne put retenir un cri de surprise. En tombant, il bouscula un autre garçon, qui lui asséna un coup de pied pour la forme. Ils se mirent rapidement à se battre tous ensemble, de plus en plus violemment, et les éclaboussures de sang grésillaient sur la barrière magique. Moira détourna le regard, écrasant une larme, mais Zora continua de les regarder s'entre-déchirer en encourageant les plus hargneux.

C'était à savoir qui serait le plus sauvage. Qui arracha deux sanglantes poignées de cheveux à un gamin d'au moins quatre ans son cadet. Qui frappa si fort le visage du kabyle que les os éclatèrent des deux côtés. Qui se mordit lui-même pour augmenter sa rage _berserk_.

Enfin, il n'en resta qu'un : Tarkan Azerbas. Il lui manquait une oreille, son œil gauche était crevé et il était couvert de sang, mais celui qui coulait de sa bouche n'était pas le sien : il avait arraché la jugulaire d'un autre garçon avec les dents.

– Félicitations, champion, tu as gagné ta liberté ! s'exclama Zora, désactivant la barrière d'un coup de pied dans une des balises.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous tuer toutes les deux, maintenant ? grogna le jeune homme, s'étirant comme un chien au soleil.

– Ah oui, mince, j'avais oublié ce détail, fit mine de réfléchir Zora. Bon, tant pis. _Avada Kedavra_!

Il s'effondra au sol. Moira tourna les talons.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, Zora. Tu y prends trop de plaisir.

– Et toi pas assez, répliqua Zora. Tu es sur le point de découvrir le remède universel, tu devrais être fière au lieu de tirer une telle gueule de gobelin. Hé, tu vas où comme ça ? Génial ! Je suppose que c'est moi qui doit passer la serpillère avant que tes gosses rentrent ?

– Il faut que j'ajuste la formule, pour régler ce problème d'agressivité, répondit plutôt Moira.

– Un problème ? s'étonna sa sœur. Moi, je les ai trouvé en pleine forme, aujourd'hui ! Ouais, en _full mood_ , comme diraient les anglais ! Tiens, essaie de mettre plus de napel.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cette divergence géotemporelle vous aura plu. Vous serez ravis d'apprendre que, comme promis dans l'extrait publié sur le compte commun du collectif, le chapitre 2 de ce tome sera publié en même temps que tous les autres, le 24 décembre. Non, vous ne rêvez pas : deux chapitres de Renouveau à deux jours d'intervalle !


	2. Une rentrée tendue

Hellow, anglofans ! Poudlard revient dans ce nouveau chapitre de Renouveau. Et nous plongeons directement au coeur de l'action, le 1er septembre 2022, sixième rentrée des Rôdeurs.

.

Merci à **Dreamer** , **Kuro no Kage** et **Tiph** pour vos reviews, et merci aux trouze-mille abonnés d'un coup. N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à moi aussi, j'écris d'autres super trucs pour le Multivers Parfum-Potter (dont deux chapitres publiés en simultané avec celui-là) !

.

* * *

.

 **2) Une rentrée tendue**

 _Loutry Ste Chaspoule, septembre 2022_

Albus Severus Potter vérifia que sa chemise pliée dissimulait bien le double-fond de sa malle, puis referma le couvercle d'un geste satisfait. Cette année, les mesures de sécurité étaient durcies, à Poudlard. Avec leur liste de fournitures scolaires, les élèves avaient également reçu de nouvelles consignes interdisant, par exemple, d'apporter tout artefact Moldu à Poudlard. Les farces et attrapes étaient également proscrites, tout comme les manuels non-approuvés par le Ministère.

Du coup, tous les Weasley avaient des doubles-fonds dans leurs malles, remplis à raz-bord de trucs interdits.

Avec l'assassinat des McAlister et les rumeurs qu'avaient répandues Lucy Zabini (et ses parents, et les Malefoy, et leurs amis…), la méfiance s'était durablement installée à l'égard des Réfractaires. La méfiance et la paranoïa. De nombreux sorciers ayant cherché à quitter la surveillance du Ministère et à s'installer seuls avaient été violemment attaqués par des Écorcheurs, renforçant la thèse selon laquelle les Écorcheurs étaient envoyés par le Ministère contre ses ennemis. La plupart des Aurors avaient été gagné à la cause des Réfractaires depuis plusieurs années, et faisaient donc la sourde oreille aux critiques : mais le reste de la population sorcière voyait ces attaques comme une preuve supplémentaire. Les Réfractaires avaient mis en place un régime dictatorial.

Évidemment, c'était déprimant.

Mais ça avait soudé les Weasley comme jamais, alors Al' n'était pas entièrement mécontent. Oh, son père voyait toujours Khallia, mais moins souvent. Et il s'était réconcilié avec Ginny ! Et avec les autres Weasley ! Et Oncle George avait passé tout l'été à discuter blagues et coups montés avec James et Al'. James, d'ailleurs, était nettement moins odieux qu'avant. L'année dernière, il n'avait pas souvent ramené sa fraise : ses chevilles avaient bien dégonflées. Al' espérai vivement que leur entente de l'été allait perdurer durant cette année scolaire.

En parlant d'année scolaire, d'ailleurs. Al' tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de ses résultats des BUSES. Bien sûr, lui et l'Ankou et le reste de leurs amis avaient discutés en long et en large de leurs notes respectives, mais Al' aurait quand même besoin du papier pour choisir ses matières.

Et il allait enfin laisser tomber la Métamorphose, après cinq ans à supporter Laughlin ! Il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

– AaaaaAl' ! On y vaaaaaa !

– J'arrive ! se hâta de lancer le Serpentard en attrapant sa valise.

Il saisit Magnum le furet par la peau du cou et le glissa dans sa chemise, où le petit animal se blottit avec satisfaction : puis il dégringola l'escalier quatre à quatre en traînant sa malle derrière lui, faisant trembler l'escalier comme un grondement de tonnerre.

Il rejoignit l'ensemble des enfants Weasley dans le jardin : Lily, James, Rose, Fred, Dominique, Hugo, Lucille, Rosemary. Tous tenaient la main d'un parent. Vu que Ginny avait James et que Lily tenait la main d'Harry, ce fut Papi Arthur qui se chargea d'Al'. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis… Transplanèrent.

Comme l'année dernière, le quai 9 ¾ pullulait d'Aurors : mais à présent, il y avait aussi d'autres représentants de Ministères, venus surveiller qu'aucun enfant n'emportait de « contrebande Moldue » et que personne ne présentait de « comportement à risque ». Le Ministère était devenu aussi intrusif et stricte que sous le règne de Lord Voldemort, murmuraient certains : contrôles, procès expéditifs, sanctions… Mais les gens étaient moins enclins à se rebeller. Déjà, parce que personne n'était condamné à Azkaban au cours de ces procès, mis à part quelques loups-garous auxquels personne n'accordait d'importance. Ensuite, parce que le Ministère les protégeait des Écorcheurs, il faisait ça pour leur bien. Oh, il y avait bien des rumeurs comme quoi les Réfractaires étaient derrière les Écorcheurs (et Al' sourit d'un air sinistre en se remémorant comment sa promotion avait largement diffusé l'info), mais la plupart des gens ne voulaient pas y croire, terrifiés que ça puisse être vrai.

Et puis, Harry Potter travaillait pour le Ministère. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être maléfique, pas vrai ?

(Harry Potter travaillait toujours au Ministère parce qu'il était malade à l'idée de ce qui se passerai après son départ. Mais Al' l'avait plusieurs fois surpris en train de refiler des infos confidentielles à Ron, qui lui-même disparaissait ensuite durant plusieurs heures… Al' soupçonnait l'implication des parents de l'Ankou. Après tout, Draco Malefoy était la figure emblématique de la résistance passive.)

Il y avait une résistance active, celle des Pyromanes : et une résistance passive, menée par Malefoy. C'était ceux qui disparaissaient des registres et refusaient de vivre sous le contrôle du Ministère. Les Malefoy, qui avaient placés un Fidelitas sur leur manoir : les Pritchard qui avaient déménagés : Theodore Nott et son fils qui avaient disparu des registres…

– Bon, soyez sages, commença Harry en serrant ses enfants contre lui. Pas de bêtises, enfin, pas trop. Pas beaucoup. Ou ne vous faites pas prendre. Et rien de dangereux !

– Ou bien ne vous blessez pas, ajouta malicieusement Ginny.

– Oui, oui, fit distraitement Lily en se dégageant déjà. Vous avez vu Vicky ?

Victoria Arrow, sa meilleure amie, faisait partie de la résistance passive. Sa famille était Moldue, mais elle avait réussi à changer d'adresse et disparaitre du radar du Ministère : nul ne pouvait les trouver. Du coup, Lily et elle s'étaient très peu écrit cet été.

– Elle est là-bas ! réalisa soudain Al'.

Plus précisément, elle était avec le reste des amis de Lily : Antoine Cooper, William Dawn, et Hyperion Malefoy. Plongés dans une discussion enthousiaste tout en traînant leurs bagages jusqu'au train, ils n'avaient pas vus les Potter. Lily se dépêcha de faire ses adieux à ses parents, et rejoignit ses amis en courant, sautant au cou d'Hyperion avec tant de vigueur qu'ils faillirent tous deux tomber sur les rails.

– Oh, et je vois Faust ! s'exclama Fred en s'illuminant. Viens, James !

James et Fred Potter prirent la poudre d'escampette. Albus leva les yeux au ciel puis, après avoir lui aussi serré ses parents dans ses bras, il se mit en quête de ses propres amis avec Dominique Weasley. Dominique et lui n'avaient jamais été proches, mais il était son cousin et ils étaient dans la même année, même si Al' était à Serpentard et Dominique à Poufsouffle. Et vu que la promo 2017 était souvent groupée en une seule bande d'adolescents surexcitée…

Et pas que la promo 2017 d'ailleurs.

– Al' ! s'exclama Aenor.

Aussitôt le visage d'Albus s'illumina. Il entendit distraitement Dominique renifler avec dédain à ses côtés, mais il s'en moquait : tout ce qui comptait c'était Aenor, ses yeux sombres et brillants, son sourire, ses longs cheveux chocolat qui cascadaient dans son dos, et ça y était, le monde d'Albus Potter c'était transformé en guimauve. Pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment, songea-t-il distraitement en embrassant sa petite-amie.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant tous les deux comme deux abrutis, et Al' eut juste le temps de voir Reginald Castle rouler des yeux avant que l'Ankou Malefoy en personne ne lui saute dessus :

– AL' !

– L'ANKOU !

– AL' !

– Et ça y est c'est reparti, marmonna Dominique en s'éloignant vers des élèves moins cinglés.

Al' s'en foutait. Et Scorpius aussi, d'ailleurs. Les Rôdeurs étaient réunis : le monde tournait à nouveau dans le bon sens, et Aenor et Reg échangèrent un identique regard inquiet quand les Rôdeurs se mirent à rire spontanément en se tournant vers eux.

Scorpius avait grandi durant l'été, mais il restait toujours plus petit que Reg de quelques centimètres. Il avait rattrapé Al', en revanche : la croissance du jeune Potter semblait faire une pause. Comparé à la plupart des garçons de leur année, l'Ankou Malefoy était une vraie crevette : mince, blond, petit. Mais Al' se doutait que l'Ankou n'avait pas passé l'été à se tourner les pouces : il se déplaçait avec la même grâce et la même assurance que Demetria, désormais, et Al' savait de source sûre que Demetria était versée dans assez de techniques de combats pour le tuer rien qu'en utilisant ses genoux.

A en juger par le regard que Reg posait sur Scorpius, lui aussi il avait remarqué la grâce féline de l'Ankou, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas…

Ahem.

– Bon ! s'exclama Scorpius en retrouvant tout naturellement son rôle de leader de la promo. Tout le monde est là ?

– Il manque Arnold et Matthew, fit remarquer Eva.

Arnold et Matthew étaient les deux seuls Gryffondors qui ne se joignaient pas, ou rarement, au cercle des Rôdeurs. Pas volontairement, sans doute : ils en avaient été exclus petit à petit en première année, et c'était un gouffre qu'ils n'avaient jamais comblés, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Scorpius écarta l'idée d'un geste dédaigneux :

– Qui d'autre ?

– Rose et Dylan, fit Vincent Sterling d'un ton flegmatique. Ils se sont fait la malle pour aller se tripoter dans un compartiment vide, je parie.

– Ne commence pas, gronda Scorpius avec hargne (il n'avait jamais aimé Vincent). Tout le monde sait que Rose et Dylan sont juste amis.

Scorpius et Vincent étaient tous les deux blonds, beaux et mince, ayant presque la même coupe de cheveux : c'était étrange de les voir se fusiller du regard. Presque comique.

– Bon ! clama Al' pour dissiper la tension. Si on est au complet, tout le monde à bord !

Ce fut une joyeuse ruée qui se précipita dans le Poudlard Express, avec la même insouciance que quand ils avaient douze ans. Mais ils en avaient seize, maintenant, et les premières années se pressaient contre les murs pour les laisser passer, suivant d'un regard horrifié ces adolescents bruyants et gesticulants qui envahissaient tout un wagon avec leur petit groupe.

Ils s'entassèrent tous dans un wagon qui n'était pas séparé en plusieurs compartiments, afin de pouvoir tous se voir et se parler. La plupart des amis des Rôdeurs étaient des membres de la promo 2017, mais il y avait aussi d'autres élèves plus âgés : Aenor et Naomi, par exemple, étaient en septième année, tout comme Demy et Abby.

– Je n'ai pas vu le Quatuor, s'étonna Demetria en s'arrogeant d'office la place près de la fenêtre.

– Ils se sont pris un compartiment un peu plus loin, l'informa Abby en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Plus important, raconte un peu tes vacances !

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'axe général de la conversation qui se lança entre les élèves. Nombre d'entre eux avaient des parents qui désapprouvaient le Ministère et s'étaient donc retiré des registres, obligeant donc leurs enfants à minimiser toute correspondance avec leurs amis.

Mais ce manque de communication n'était pas le seul symptôme de la crise qu'ils traversaient actuellement. Ça se dessinait dans les discours des élèves, entre les lignes. Il n'y avait plus eut d'attaque d'Écorcheurs cet été, mais il y avait eu deux disparitions. Le Ministère et la Gazette blâmaient les Écorcheurs bien sûr, mais une fuite avait révélé au Point Culture qu'aucune trace de pattes ou marque de violence n'avait été relevé sur les lieux. Il y avait des dissensions : la plupart des Nés-Moldus étaient forcés à choisir un monde ou l'autre, beaucoup de familles se disputaient et se déchiraient, comme les Greengrass : Astoria Greengrass et son mari David Jarvis avaient coupé les ponts avec le reste de la famille, qui soutenaient le Ministère. À l'inverse, d'autres familles comme Harry et les Weasley se rassemblaient en un groupe soudé et complètement hostile aux étrangers (la liaison d'Harry et Khallia souffrait pas mal de cette situation). Les Malefoy et de nombreux Sang-Purs étaient retournés à une vie de dissimulation semblable à celle qu'ils employaient lors des chasses aux sorcières. Le manoir des Malefoy était sous Fidelitas, tout comme celui des Zabini, des Jarvis ou bien la maison de Theodore Nott.

– Tu sais, en deuxième ou en troisième année on préparait des blagues, soupira Scorpius avec regret. Tandis que là, on est tous en train de se demander si on ne va pas faire manger par des loups-garous mutants contrôlés par notre Ministère corrompu.

– Ça s'appelle grandir, philosopha Reg.

– Oui, ben c'est à chier.

– Langage, l'Ankou ! se récria Al'.

– Désolé, s'excusa le blond. Je reviens de Russie, et quand on a passé trois semaines avec Astrid et Rivka, c'est difficile de s'exprimer à nouveau comme un être humain normal.

– Tu étais en Russie ? geignit Al'. Veinard ! Raconte-moi ! Moi j'ai été coincé au Terrier quasiment tout l'été. Je suis devenu claustrophobe et rouquinophobe.

– … Toute ta famille est rousse.

– Ça rendait la situation d'autant plus insupportable, crois-moi. Bon, maintenant, distrait-moi. T'as chassé le loup-garou ? T'as perdu des orteils dans le froid sibérien ? Raconte !

L'Ankou fit une révérence extravagante, puis s'exécuta en riant. Écorcheurs ou pas, Ministère corrompu ou pas, l'Ankou répondrait toujours présent quand Albus Potter lui demanderait de l'aide, ne serait-ce que pour se changer les idées !

Ils décidèrent de ne pas parler de la situation politique durant le voyage. Au lieu de ça, ils parlèrent de leurs vacances, de leurs projets, de ce qu'ils comptaient faire au CID, leur club de Défense. Aenor et Al' avaient lacé leurs doigts, et Scorpius était un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec Reg : mais le Gryffondor avait posé sa main sur le genou du jeune Malefoy, et même si ce n'était pas autant… C'était déjà quelque chose. Scorpius savait qu'il aurait des ennuis avec sa famille s'ils apprenaient sa bisexualité : mais pour Reg, ça allait bien au-delà. C'était une insécurité profonde qui le tourmentait depuis des années. Un geste comme celui-là, Reg n'en aurait sans doute pas été capable l'année dernière.

Ils changeaient. Ils grandissaient, tous. Parfois, oui, c'était à chier : mais parfois c'était assez cool.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, malgré la situation de crise du monde sorcier et l'agitation obligatoire de la rentrée, une certaine sérénité était descendue sur le groupe des Rôdeurs. Une sorte de détermination. Oui, c'était mal barré dans la communauté sorcière, mais ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir, eux qui n'étaient que des enfants. En revanche, Poudlard était leur école. Elle leur appartenait. C'était là qu'ils bâtissaient leurs rêves, leur avenir.

Et, foi de Rôdeurs, ils allaient faire de cette année-là une année mémorable !

 **oOoOoOo**

– Enfin de retour ! s'exclama l'Ankou en prenant place à la table des Serpentard comme un roi sur son trône. Oh, ça fait bizarre de s'asseoir ici à nouveau. Je me sens dépaysé.

– Dites-moi que Nejem n'est pas là, geignit Al' en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

– Il n'est pas là mais ça ne prouve rien, fit Aenor en prenant place à son tour. Après tout, c'est lui qui s'occupe des premières années.

Un grognement collectif monta des rangs des Serpentards. Nejem était doué, charismatique et calculateur, et les Serpentards savaient reconnaître un manipulateur quand ils en voyaient un… Et, pour de nombreuses raisons, Nejem s'était attiré l'inimité de quasiment toute leur Maison.

À vrai dire, la plupart d'entre eux auraient sans doute gobé sans protester tout ce qu'il leur disait sur la décadence des Moldus, leur mœurs toxiques et les bonnes idées du Ministère : mais Nejem consacrait bien trop d'énergie à les dresser contre les Moldus et bien trop peu à leur apprendre à se défendre contre les vraies menaces pour que ça ne soit pas suspect. Et les Serpentards, même ceux qui étaient anti-Moldus, détestaient être pris pour des abrutis.

– Il n'y a aucun changement à la table des profs, soupira Lucy avec déception. On a toujours Winchester.

Hortense Winchester était la prof la plus détestée de Poudlard, avec sa voix sèche, sa sévérité, ses retenues facilement distribuées et sa haine flagrante pour tout ce qui était d'origine Moldue. Chez les profs aussi, elle était détestée. À table, les professeurs Mocking et Londubat jetaient des regards noirs à leur ennemie, tandis que la vieille sorcière les ignorait superbement.

– Demain, je prophétise qu'un absurde coup du sort frappera cette peau de vache, fit sinistrement Lucy. L'Ankou, Al'… ?

– Tu peux compter sur nous, firent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Lucy Zabini était l'une des rares Serpentard à suivre les cours de Winchester et elle la haïssait carrément. La jeune fille à la peau sombre hocha la tête avec satisfaction, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de développer son idée de coup du sort : les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et Nejem entra, précédant tout un groupe de premières années effrayés.

– Personne qu'on connait n'entre cette année ? demanda Scorpius à la cantonade.

La question s'adressait surtout à Al', qui semblait faire surgir de sous son chapeau un ou deux cousins à chaque rentrée. Mais cette fois, son meilleur ami secoua la tête :

– Personne que je connais. Ça sera une fournée de nouveaux innocents à corrompre !

Les deux Rôdeurs échangèrent un large sourire machiavélique, puis se retournèrent vers l'entrée juste au moment où le vieux Choixpeau usé ouvrait grand la large déchirure lui servant de bouche, et se mettait à chanter.

 _Je n'suis qu'un chapeau parlant_

 _Et bien du temps a passé depuis ma création !_

 _Toutefois, je reste le Choixpeau pensant_

 _Alors écoutez-moi, jeunes trublions :_

 _A Poudlard, c'est moi qui décide_

 _Et tous se soumettent à mes décisions !_

 _Car sans vouloir être égocentrique_

 _Sachez que j'ai toujours raison_

 _Et que sans faillir, je vous trouve toujours la bonne Maison !_

 _Mais avant ça, laissez-moi vous conter_

 _Une petite histoire de jadis, un récit de glorieux aventuriers._

 _Quatre grands sorciers furent liés par le destin_

 _Car tous avaient un rêve commun_

 _Celui d'apprendre et d'enseigner aux jeunes sorciers !_

 _Helga Poufsouffle était loyale, juste, et aimait le travail bien fait_

 _Si vous êtes comme elle, dans sa maison, vous irez !_

 _Rowena Serdaigle était assoiffée de connaissances, et ma foi_

 _Sa Maison accueillera les érudits avec joie !_

 _Godric Gryffondor était fort et fier, avide d'action :_

 _Ce brave chevalier ne voulait que de futur héros dans sa Maison !_

 _Salazar Serpentard voulait arpenter les sentiers de la grandeur à n'importe quel prix :_

 _Jeunes gens ambitieux et rusés, votre chemin est tout défini._

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard, soutenue par quatre piliers._

 _Mais notre différence nous sépare et que le château sombre_

 _Les Fondateurs se retourneraient dans leurs tombes !_

 _Alors, aujourd'hui, je dois vous le chanter :_

 _C'est mon avertissement, ne vous avisez pas de l'oublier !_

 _Mes jeunes enfants, l'avenir vous appartient_

 _Et si vous le bâtissez de peur et de regrets, que sera-t-il sinon vide et vain ?_

 _Tel les Fondateurs de jadis, tendez vous la main !_

 _Et c'est sur cet ultime conseil que ma chanson prend fin,_

 _Si chanson je peux la nommer…_

 _La Répartition va commencer_

 _Bien que je n'en vois plus réellement l'intérêt_

 _Vous êtes élèves de Poudlard et héritiers de son blason_

 _Bien plus que vous ne serez membre d'une Maison !_

Le Choixpeau se tut. Les applaudissements retentirent, certains enthousiastes, et d'autres plus circonspects. Les profs avaient l'air plus ou moins sidéré, et pas mal d'élève arboraient une expression similaire. Le Choixpeau les enjoignait quand même à ignorer les Maisons…

– Ce n'est pas si surprenant, glissa Al' à l'Ankou. Tu te souviens de l'année dernière ? Ne vous laissez pas aveugler par les couleurs d'un blason, bla-bla-bla ?

– Ouais, approuva le jeune Malefoy. Je me demande ce que le Choixpeau entend dans le bureau de McGo pour faire des discours si alarmistes…

– Chuuuut ! les réprimanda Aenor. Ça commence !

Nejem semblait contrarié, mais il s'était rapidement remis de sa surprise. Il déroula le long parchemin qui listait les premières années, et appela :

– Arras, Scarlett !

Une gamine s'avança vers le Choixpeau, l'air terrifiée. La table des Serpentards, comme toutes les autres, se tue pour mieux écouter le verdict du Choixpeau. Mais le préfet des septièmes années, Robin Goldenhood, qui n'avait pas été dans le compartiment des Rôdeurs, choisi justement ce moment pour se pencher vers eux, leur soufflant à mi-voix :

– Au fait, vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure ? On aura un cours d'éducation sexuelle cette année !

Avec un bel ensemble, tous ceux qui avaient entendu s'étranglèrent promptement et avec plus ou moins de bruit. Heureusement, ce fut noyé par le son des applaudissements de Serdaigle, où la gamine venait d'être envoyée.

– Un quoi ? finit par hoqueter Flora en gloussant. Mais pourquoi faire ?

– On a seize ans, approuva Scorpius avec dédain. Je crois qu'on est déjà bien informés !

– Visiblement les Moldus ont des cours d'éducation sexuelle durant leurs années de collège parce que leurs parents ne veulent pas leur en parler, déclara Robin avec assurance. Du coup, le cours ne devait concerner que les élèves Nés-Moldus, mais il parait que les profs ont décidé que ça serai moins discriminatoire si tout le monde recevait ce cours.

– Pas faux, admit l'Ankou.

S'imaginer dans la peau d'un Né-Moldu, tout seul face à un prof lui expliquant comment faire des bébés, ça lui filait des frissons dans le dos.

– C'est affiché dans le hall, poursuivit Robin. À partir de la troisième année, les élèves auront une heure par semaine pendant un mois, en novembre, avec Mme Pomfresh.

– Toutes classes confondues ? s'enquit Gareth.

Et il zieutait avec insistance du côté de la table des Poufsouffles. Plus précisément, vers Chiara Borgio… Robin haussa les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas indiqué qu'on est séparés par Maisons, mais à mon avis, filles et garçons ne seront pas ensemble.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que nous sommes des ados et qu'un garçon et une fille dans une salle où l'ont discute d'organes génitaux, ça glousse plus que ça écoute ! asséna Naomi Yukino, la Préfète.

– Uniquement les hétéros, protesta Lucy.

– Tous les idiots pubères, c'est à dire tout adolescent âgé de douze à seize ans, et ce quelle que soit son orientation sexuelle. Autrement dit, _tous_ les concernés. Maintenant, silence jusqu'à la fin de la Répartition !

La tablée des Serpentards ferma son clapet, juste à temps pour entendre le Choixpeau placer un garçon nommé « Degard, Viny ! » chez les Serdaigles.

Il y eut relativement peu de premières années envoyées chez les Serpentards. Scorpius n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à la Répartition, mais il jugeait qu'il y avait une douzaine d'élèves au minimum envoyé dans chaque Maison tous les ans. Parfois plus, parfois moins : par exemple, la classe de Lysandre Condor (cinquième année, Serpentard) comptait quatorze élèves, et était la plus large de la Maison des verts et argent.

Mais cette année, à peine six enfants furent envoyés à Serpentard, et sept chez Gryffondor. La majorité se dirigea vers Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

Était-ce parce que les Réfractaires avaient pris racine dans le système, et désapprouvaient les troubles, troubles pour lesquels Serpentards et Gryffondor étaient célèbres ? C'était dans ces deux Maisons que les tensions faisaient le plus rage, après tout. Cela aurait du sens si les petits premières années, facilement impressionnables, avaient écoutés les conseils de leurs parents qui leur soufflaient de ne pas faire de vague, surtout dans le climat actuel.

Ou peut-être que l'Ankou était trop parano.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à leurs sept recrues et réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Il se souvenait de « Ruskin, Linda ! », une petite brune qui était assise non loin d'Hyperion et écoutait ce dernier avec fascination, mais mis à part elle, aucun de ces mioches ne lui disait quoi que ce soit. C'était un tort qu'il se promit de réparer.

(Scorpius connaissait les noms de tous les membres du CID, mais il avait tendance à complètement oublier les gens qui ne retenaient pas son attention : et il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit qu'il faisait preuve de snobisme en les écartant de ses pensées aussi négligemment.)

– Bref, disait Lucy. Mis à part l'éducation sexuelle, quoi de neuf cette année ?

Et elle regarda avec insistance du côté des Rôdeurs. L'Ankou roula des yeux :

– On n'a pas encore prévu de date de reprise pour le CID, du calme. Il faut qu'on se familiarise tous avec nos classes, d'abord.

– Et laisser passer les essais de Quidditch, intervint Aenor. L'activité du CID ne doit pas nuire à celle de l'équipe.

– Ce n'est que du Quidditch, soupira l'Ankou.

– Je ne relèverai pas le blasphème, fit dignement la belle Serpentard. De toute façon, Al' est d'accord avec moi. Pas vrai, Al' ?

Le jeune Potter, qui ne suivait même pas la conversation, hocha vivement la tête. Scorpius roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose à propose de lâcheté et de traîtrise, puis fut obligé de se taire, car McGonagall s'était levée et entamait son discours. Il s'agissait des habituelles platitudes : bienvenue à tous, rappel des règles, les essais pour le Quidditch commenceront dans un mois, soyez sages, bon appétit. À vrai dire, Scorpius ne se réveilla qu'en entendant ces deux derniers mots : il mourait de faim, et quand la table se couvrit de plats divers, il se jeta dessus.

Après l'entrée, puis un plat principal copieux, Scorpius ralentit le rythme pour savourer son dessert. Autour de lui, les Serpentards commençaient à être rassasiés et le bourdonnement des conversations dominait largement le cliquetis des couverts ou les bruits de mastication.

– Les boîtes à idées des Chats Gris sont vides ou presque, chuchotait Lucy. Les gens ont cessé d'y déposer des idées à la fin de l'année, à cause des examens et de la mutinerie. Des idées pour les remplir ?

La mutinerie était le nom poétiquement donné à la vague de rébellion qui avait soulevé la quasi-totalité des élèves contre les Réfractaires durant la fin de l'année, juste après l'assassinat des McAlister, et l'affirmation de Naima au milieu de la Grande Salle comme quoi c'était une menace des Réfractaires. L'Ankou jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et après quelques secondes d'attention, il remarqua que les enfants de Réfractaires étaient isolés dans leur coin… L'esprit de rébellion était encore vif à Poudlard, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Parfait !

– On pourrait parler de l'origine des Réfractaires, proposa soudain Flora.

– Pfff… T'es sûre ?

– Certaine, affirma la blonde. L'origine d'une idée a une grande valeur explicative. Combien de gens seraient devenus Mangemorts s'ils avaient su que cette idée venait de l'envie qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se détacher de sa parenté Moldu ? Combien de gens auraient suivis Dumbledore s'ils avaient su que son obsession à tout contrôler venait du fait qu'il avait accidentellement tué sa petite sœur avec Grindelwald ?

– Euh, c'est une version grossièrement simplifiée, protesta Albus.

Mais en même temps, Scorpius s'était penché vers Flora, la regardant d'un œil neuf :

– Tu t'es plongé dans des bouquins d'Histoire cet été ?

– J'ai rencontré une amie de mon père, Marietta Edgecombe. Elle est historienne archiviste. Elle sait plein de trucs, et elle raconte ça de manière fascinante. Un peu comme Bakary, mais avec plus d'émotions. On sent qu'elle était vraiment impliquée…

Scorpius médita le sujet quelques instants. Lucy, elle, s'était tournée vers Flora :

– Ok pour l'origine des Réfractaires. Mais on n'en sait pas beaucoup…

– On pourrait demander à Anthony, proposa Gareth.

– Anthony Danares ?! siffla Lucy en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction du septième année en question. Mais c'est un connard fini et un Réfractaire convaincu !

– Il doit bien y avoir de la vérité dans sa propagande. Et il faut toujours savoir ce que raconte le camp adverse.

Lucy gémit :

– Il n'y a pas un Danares ou un Agrace objectif dans cette école ?

À sa grande surprise, Hyperion se pencha vers elle avec sérieux :

– Kathleen Danares. Elle est dans mon année, mais à Serdaigle. Elle est plutôt en retrait des histoires de politique, ses parents ne font pas partie d'une branche très importante de la famille. Mais elle sait des tas de trucs, un vrai rat de bibliothèque.

– Hum, contempla la jeune Zabini d'un air songeur. Je verrai. Merci de l'info, en tous cas.

– Sinon, on peut toujours s'appuyer sur le Quatuor, suggéra Al'. À eux quatre, c'est une mine de connaissances inépuisable.

– Et des agents du chaos intégral, aussi ! s'amusa Scorpius.

La conversation dériva donc sur le Quatuor, les blagues, leurs vacances, les Maisons de Poudlard et l'inégale Répartition de cette année (ce n'était donc pas un produit de l'imagination de l'Ankou, il y avait vraiment un truc).

Cette année-là, McGonagall ne leur fit pas perdre de temps avec un discours après le repas. Il n'y avait pas de nouveaux profs, et tout changement du programme serait annoncé par l'enseignant de la matière concerné, de toute façon. La directrice semblait fatiguée, nota distraitement l'Ankou. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes, et l'air grognon. Elle les envoya directement se coucher, et elle semblait avoir hâte de faire de même.

– Peut-être qu'elle a la gueule de bois ! souffla Noah Kap hilare dans le brouhaha des élèves se levant de table.

– Oui, elle a dû picoler à mort pour supporter de devoir revoir ta trogne cette année ! s'esclaffa Victoria Trianon, une fille de son année.

– Oh, c'était méchaaaant !

Les élèves continuèrent à se taquiner, mais Scorpius observa la directrice avec des yeux plissés. Elle avait toujours eut l'air forte et inébranlable, comme un roc. Même quand ses enseignants semaient la zizanie et endoctrinaient les élèves… Alors pourquoi cette soudaine faiblesse ? Parce qu'il doutait sincèrement que ça soit une simple gueule de bois…

Non. Il était trop parano. Demain, il n'y paraitrait plus. Et il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de tergiverser sur l'état de santé de la Directrice !

– Vous gardez quelles matières ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade à sa promotion.

Le regard d'Al' s'illumina :

– Potions, Sortilèges, Défense, Histoire, Runes, Astronomie, et Arithmancie. Je peux enfin abandonner la Métamorphose !

– Et tu abandonnes Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? fit l'Ankou d'un air catastrophé. Zut, je comptais le garder…

– Eh, ne commence pas. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas se dire quelle matière on gardait.

Parce que sinon, ils auraient pris les mêmes, et ils étaient assez Serpentards pour savoir qu'ils s'entraveraient inconsciemment. De toute façon, ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils étaient certain de garder quasiment toutes les mêmes matières…

– Tu vas garder quoi, toi ? interrogea le jeune Potter.

L'Ankou compta sur ses doigts :

– Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions, Runes, Arithmancie, et Soins aux Créatures magiques.

– Tu abandonnes la Défense ?! Mais tu as eu un Optimal ! Et l'Histoire, tu as eu un Effort Exceptionnel !

– C'est de la propagande plus qu'autre chose, fit l'Ankou d'un ton définitif. Je vais prendre les deux épreuves aux ASPICS l'année prochaine, bien sûr, mais je suivrais des cours seul, pas à la botte des Réfractaires. Et puis, avec six matières seulement, ça me laissera plus de temps pour gérer le CID, et prendre des cours extérieurs à Poudlard.

… Pas con. Mais Al' remarqua :

– Six matières, c'est peu. Surtout avec les super-bonnes notes que tu as en général. Tu crois que ça va passer quand même ? Je suis sûr que Nejem t'as à l'œil.

Nejem, en plus d'être professeur de Défense et bête noire des Rôdeurs, était Sous-Directeur. Mais Scorpius esquissa un sourire carnassier :

– Pas de souci. Mocking va dire qu'elle me donne des cours supplémentaires pour que je me spécialise en Runes. Une sorte de classe d'élite, qui occupera officiellement mon emploi du temps pendant que je serai dans le Poudlard-Du-Dessous à m'entraîner.

– C'est utile d'être le chouchou, le taquina Al'. J'aurais bien aimé y penser aussi…

– T'inquiète. Les inscriptions à cette classe d'élite vont rester ouvertes toutes la semaine. On pourra y faire rentrer tous les membres du CID au-dessus de la cinquième année.

Et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil enchanté. C'était cool d'avoir un prof de leur côté !

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Lettre d'Albus Potter à Teddy Lupin :**

 _Cher Teddy,_

 _La rentrée s'est bien passée, je serai avec l'Ankou dans la plupart des matières. Ouf ! Et pour la Défense et l'Histoire, où il sera absent (il a abandonné ! Tu y crois ça ? Pfff !),je serai toujours avec Owen, Jo, Lucy, et sans doute des membres d'autres Maisons._

 _Notre entreprise secrète va continuer cette année, bien sûr. Je vais mettre en application tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur les études d'Auror ! Tu aurais fait un chasseur de mages noirs super-cool, tu sais. Mais je comprends complètement pourquoi tu es parti. Bosser pour les Réfractaires, beurk._

 _Et dire qu'au début, tu ne me croyais pas quand je te disais qu'ils profitaient des attaques d'Écorcheurs…_

 _Enfin bref ! Comment ça se passe en Roumanie ? Est-ce que Joren t'as enfin laissé approcher de Norberta ? Comment va ton pote Alex, est-ce que sa brûlure guérit bien ? Est-ce que tu reviens pour les vacances de Noël ? Est-ce que tu reçois toujours la Gazette avec deux semaines de décalage ?_

 _Si c'est le cas, compte sur moi pour t'envoyer des nouvelles fraîches. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je jouerai les postiers._

 _Je te laisse, il faut que j'écrive à mes parents pour leur dire que tout va bien, que je serai sage, ce genre de choses. Et demain, je me lève super-tôt. Il faut que l'Ankou et moi allions faire quelques préparatifs avant le petit-déjeuner…_

 _Bonne chance avec les dragons,_

 _Al'._

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco promena son regard sur la petite assemblée, puis finit par déclarer en s'asseyant en bout de table :

– La réunion peut commencer. Mocking, Alva, Smith, pour l'amour de Merlin, rangez ces baguettes farceuses.

Zacharias, Alyssa et Alva s'exécutèrent d'un air penaud, tandis que la moitié de la tablée ricanait plus ou moins discrètement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, puis se racla la gorge :

– On a plusieurs choses à voir ce soir, alors ça serai bien de se concentrer un peu. Premièrement : comment échapper à la Trace.

Cette fichue Trace globale qui les faisait apparaitre sur une carte de Grande-Bretagne dès qu'ils jetaient un sort. Saleté de Ministère. Plusieurs personnes se renfrognèrent. Mais Draco poursuivit :

– Mocking s'est procuré des baguettes en France et au Japon, Alva a fait jouer des relations en Russie, et nous avons fait passer des baguettes de contrebandes à travers tout un réseau de fausses adresses durant l'été. En bref : nous avons un stock de baguettes de secours qui ne sont pas soumises à la Trace.

La tablée éclata en acclamations et applaudissement. Alva et Alyssa se tapèrent dans la main comme des collégiennes. Draco attendit un peu que l'agitation se calme, un mince sourire aux lèvres, puis continua :

– Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas prendre une baguette comme si c'était un paquet de bonbons. Jack, Zacharias et Alyssa se sont renseignés sur la fabrication des baguettes : ils vous aideront à choisir votre nouvelle baguette dans le stock.

– Aujourd'hui ? interrogea Blaise.

– Non. On n'a pas le temps, ce soir. Disons, le week-end prochain, à partir de samedi midi. Ça vous va ?

– Samedi soir, rectifia Zacharias Smith. Je suis de service à St Mangouste jusqu'à 18h.

– Samedi soir, donc. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Il y eut des hochements de tête, des marmonnements et des acquiescements. Draco attendit un peu, puis enchaîna :

– Deuxièmement, un sujet que Mocking vient de nous rapporter : McGonagall n'irait pas bien.

– Vraiment ? fit Kim d'un air inquiet.

– Elle n'a pas quitté Poudlard de tout l'été, soupira Alyssa. Même pas pour aller dans sa maison en Ecosse ou au Ministère, ou même chez moi pour me donner le programme de l'année ! Alors qu'elle fait ça tout le temps d'habitude. Et puis, quand je l'ai vu ce soir au dîner, elle avait l'air d'un cadavre fraîchement déterré. Duffy a dû lui donner une potion tonique pour qu'elle puisse faire bonne figure.

Un silence alarmé tomba sur la pièce. McGonagall, malade ? Cette femme semblait faite d'acier. Elle avait survécu aux deux guerres contre Voldemort !

– Ce n'est peut-être pas récent, dit lentement Théo.

Du coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le loup-garou avait l'air fatigué et tendu : la pleine lune n'était plus très loin. Avec un soupir, il expliqua :

– Elle s'est de plus en plus détournée des matières politiques au cours de ces dernières années, comme si elle manquait d'intérêt. Mais ensuite, elle s'est aussi détournée d'une partie des affaires scolaires… Par exemple, elle a nommé Nejem Sous-Directeur, sachant qu'il allait beaucoup plus prendre les choses en charge que Laughlin qui a horreur d'enseigner.

– Oui, et ? s'impatienta David Jarvid.

– Et si ce n'était pas un manque d'intérêt, mais d'énergie ? Elle serait juste… De plus en plus fatiguée. Elle est vieille, ça se tient. Peut-être qu'elle couvait un sale virus depuis un moment : mais là, son organisme est suffisamment fatigué pour que boum, elle choppe une mauvais grippe.

– Il faudrait lui donner de la Pimentine et de Philtres Toniques, alors ? hasard Blaise.

Théo roula des yeux devant l'anxiété des membres de la Confrérie :

– En gros, oui. Calmez-vous. Avec ce genre d'aide, les sorciers vivent généralement un bon siècle…

Alyssa poussa un lourd soupir, et s'appuya contre son dossier, l'air soulagée :

– Bon, ça va alors. Duffy lui a justement prescrit des Philtres Toniques, je l'ai entendu dire ça.

Alva, qui commençait à se rassurer, releva soudain vivement la tête :

– Parce que tu fais confiance à Duffy ?!

– Il est Réfractaire, mais il est aussi maître des potions, il sait ce qu'il fait ! se défendit son amie.

– Non, Alva a raison, fit lentement Draco. Il n'est pas dans l'intérêt de Duffy de donner un traitement à McGonagall. Si elle est affaiblie, Nejem aura plus de responsabilités… Et il aura plus facilement la mainmise sur Poudlard.

Les Serpentards de l'assemblée hochèrent la tête : mais les autres semblaient révoltés par cette idée. Un professeur de Poudlard nuisant au Directeur… Essayant d'usurper son pouvoir… Ils pensaient tous à Ombrage.

– On fait quoi, alors ? lâcha finalement Carmen.

– On lui donne des Philtres Toniques de notre côté bien sûr, fit Alva d'un ton tranchant. Il faut juste trouver un moyen de faire ça sans qu'elle le réalise… Parce que sinon, elle va trouver ça suspect.

Jack Sloper, qui était jusque-là resté assez silencieux, s'illumina :

– Utilise les elfes de maison !

– … Pas bête, admit Alva, qui se souvint que Koppy était encore en poste à Poudlard.

– Je sais, sourit l'Auror. On a eu il n'y a pas longtemps une histoire d'empoisonnement où un type avait mélangé du poison au sucre qu'utilisait l'elfe de sa mère. Un vrai casse-tête à résoudre. Heureusement que l'empoisonneur s'est mis à faire une crise de panique quand il a réalisé que l'elfe avait sucré son thé aussi…

Alva cligna des yeux. Ils en voyaient de belles chez les Aurors…

– Le problème et donc réglé, déclara Draco d'un ton définitif. Maintenant, passons au sujet suivant. Malgré nos sorts de Traces, nos alarmes se déclenchent de moins en moins quand il y a des attaques d'Écorcheurs. Nathan ?

Le Serdaigle, qui écoutait les coudes sr la table, se redressa soudain et énuméra en comptant sur ses doigts :

– Hypothèse une : quelqu'un contre ou efface nos sorts de Trace. Hypothèse deux : les Écorcheurs deviennent résistants à la Trace. Hypothèse trois : ce sont des gens qui ne sont pas soumis à la Trace qui sont transformés en Écorcheurs et attaquent les villages sorciers.

– Trois hypothèses ? releva Théo. J'aurais cru que tu aurais déjà trouvé la solution…

– Il n'y a eu que six attaques d'Écorcheurs non-signalées par nos alarmes, soupira Nathan. Je n'ai pas assez de faits pour établir des statistiques plus précises.

Deux de ces attaques avaient eu lieu fin avril, puis il y en avait eu trois cet été. Les Écorcheurs semblaient accélérer le rythme.

– La troisième hypothèse est la plus probable, reprit Nathan. On en avait déjà parlé, non ? Les Guérisseurs pourraient contaminer d'autres patients, ou bien d'autres Guérisseurs peuvent être corrompu.

– Et on a éliminé l'hypothèse des autres Guérisseurs corrompus grâce à l'ADN, lui rappela Théo. Quant à l'idée que les Guérisseurs utilisent des patients qu'on n'a pas soumis à la Trace…

Ils se tournèrent vers Zacharias Smith, mais celui-ci secoua la tête :

– Cho, Andrew et moi, on les a guettés tout l'été, et on a aussi surveillé les infirmiers à qui ils confiaient des médicaments. Ils n'ont pas approché de patients ayant les symptômes de la transformation.

Lesdits symptômes étant une brève période d'inconscience (où l'individu se transformait en Écorcheur mais ne se souvenait de rien), suivit par amélioration subite de l'état de santé et un regain d'optimisme.

– On a identifié le reste de l'ADN trouvé dans la cave d'Ishtar ? fit pensivement David en se tournant vers Nathan.

Mais ce dernier secoua la tête :

– Les échantillons que vous m'avez ramenés ne collent pas.

– D'un autre côté, lesdits échantillons venaient de Danares et d'Agrace travaillant dans les médias ou la politique, objecta Draco.

– Il s'agit forcément de personnes de la même famille, étant donné la similitude de leur ADN, réfléchit Nathan. Il n'y a pas des Agrace et des Danares versés dans l'art des Potions, ou juste des fouineurs que leur boss enverrait faire les tâches ingrates ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma brusquement :

– J'aurais bien dit quelqu'un comme Patricia Agrace, mais…

– C'est qui, ça ? fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

– Une obscure secrétaire d'une branche insignifiante de la famille. Elle sortait avec mon collègue, Jeremiah. Mais elle est partie d'Angleterre il y a deux ou trois mois.

– Et une autre piste qui s'envole…

Nathan fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu, mais resta silencieux. La conversation dériva alors sur un moyen autre que la Trace de repérer les attaques d'Écorcheurs, mais toutes leurs propositions s'avéraient irréalisable. L'idée la moins farfelue était de placer un Sortilège d'Alarme près des maisons de sorciers susceptibles d'être attaqués : mais lesdites maisons étaient déjà bien cachées, et leurs habitants ne laisseraient jamais des inconnus ajouter leur grain de sel à leurs protections !

Finalement, quand la réunion pris fin, ils n'étaient guère plus avancés. Nathan parlait "d'explorer quelques pistes", mais personne n'était dupe. Il ne trouverait rien, et il se laisserait aisément distraire par ses études sur le travail de Tesla ou tout autre sujet passionnant.

– Des nouvelles de Valerian ? murmura Alva à Draco tandis que le reste de la Confrérie quittait la pièce.

Son mari secoua la tête :

– Il se fait discret. Il s'intègre.

– J'espère qu'il réussira, marmonna la Russe. Si on veut de bonnes infos, c'est de son côté qu'il faut chercher à présent…

.

* * *

.

Alors, heureux ? Allez à vos plus folles théories, et reviewez-les !


	3. Choix stratégiques et choix amoureux

Bonsoir à toutes, à tous et à toasts ! J'me suis dit qu'un mois, c'était déjà un bon délai de publication pour un truc que vous avez attendu des années. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre !

.

 _À la demande populaire, je vais commencer par un résumé des évènements de Renouvea ayant menés à cet instant, pour ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de relire les cinq tomes :_

Après les évènements du Parfum des Arums, chacun a continué à vivre sa vie au Royaume-Uni, à l'exception de Ryan Sullivan, parti faire ses études en Égypte alors que Khallia Kethoum venait faire les siennes à Pendragon.

Dès le premier tome de Renouveau, Alva et compagnie découvraient un trafic de fullmood impliquant l'Égypte et les Réfractaires, alors tout jeune parti politique du Royaume-Uni sorcier. L'affaire étouffée, les Réfractaires purent (à fortiori grâce à l'argent de la drogue) monter en puissance pour finir par prendre le pouvoir légalement, à l'issue d'une élection très favorable aux Réfractaires (de l'ordre de LaREM en France, le gouvernement plus la majorité absolue de l'assemblée en quelques semaines). Peu après leur arrivée au pouvoir, des attaques "d'Écorcheurs", des gens transformés en créatures affreuses par une souche modifiée de la fullmood, se multiplient. Le gouvernement semble ne rien faire. Pire, il rejette la faute sur les gens qui ne se soumettent pas au contrôle de plus en plus important du Ministère, qui développe ses villages-prisons au dépens des sorciers isolés qui deviennent comme par hasard des cibles de choix.  
Enfin, à la fin du cinquième tome, alors que la puissante famille McAllister démontre une fois de trop qu'ils peuvent braver le Ministère impunément, la quasi-totalité de ses membres se font massacrer par une attaque d'Écorcheurs à une fête de famille. Plus personne ne semble capable de stopper la dictature déjà presque totalitaire.

Ce sixième tome a commencé par un flashback où on apprend que la fullmood a été créée par nulle autre que l'épouse de Ryan Sullivan, secondée par sa sadique demi-soeur (à qui on en doit le nom). À cet occasion, nous apprenions aussi la mort d'un personnage porté disparu dans le tome 2 d'Entre les Mondes. Tout cela aura son importance par la suite, mais pour l'instant, nous reprenons l'histoire des Rôdeurs et de la Confrérie !

.

Réponses aux reviews :

Bienvenue à **D'Obsilambre** , **Rose-Eliade** , **Ellie Evans** , **Simpsons31** , **Tiph** et **StElia** (et aux autres ci-dessous), à qui je ne peux que dire merci beaucoup de me laisser ma chance !

Hello, **Les Feuilles d'Automnes** ! Si tu m'appelles Z, je vais t'appeler Feuille, si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
Ywëna m'a laissé un testament si long qu'à défaut de la lire, vous lirez ce qu'elle voulait. J'espère être à la hauteur, et rendre ce cours d'éducation sexuelle à la fois didactique et extrêmement gênant ! J'ai regardé Big Mouth et Sex Education récemment, j'ai des petites pistes sympas.

Pavé, César- **Allan** ! Oui, tu as bien reconnu, la demi-soeur de Moira, Zora, est bien celle avec qui Khallia échange des lettres (c'est pour ça que j'ai rappelé d'où vient Khallia dans le résumé). Moira est une scientifique. Du genre sans scrupule, mais ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, c'était de créer la panacée. Les Réfractaires auront fait de l'effet secondaire l'effet recherché en priorité.  
Une fois maîtrisées, les runes originelles sont beaucoup plus puissantes que les sorts, pour beaucoup moins d'efforts. Compare… Zomiel et Nico. Zora est à peu près à mi-chemin.  
D'ailleurs à ce propos, je pense que tu as pédalé dans la semoule à cet endroit : Zora n'est pas Zomiel…  
En effet, pas de tome 7 pour Renouveau. Ce n'est pas totalement mon choix, mais Y et moi sommes d'accord que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Après, ça n'exclut pas des bonus. Peut-être même, peut-on rêver, des bonus écrits par elle.  
Pourquoi ? Harry et Ginny se sont séparés pour incompatibilité, pas parce qu'ils se haïssaient. Ils ne se remettent pas ensemble, ils se serrent juste les coudes en temps difficiles.  
Les nouvelles règles établissent entre autres un contrôle total des transplanages dans les lieux protégés, dont Pré-au-Lard. C'est beaucoup moins risqué de se fondre dans la foule moldue puis sorcière à la gare que de la jouer "coucou c'est nous" au beau milieu d'une zone sécurisée.  
Et euh… Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

Bonsoir **Claroushka** ! J'avoue que tu me poses une colle, là… Je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus nulle part, alors soit elle a abandonné l'idée, soit elle l'a balancée comme ça. Je lui demanderai, mais même le cas échéant, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'un Potter fourchelangue.

.

Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour !

.

* * *

.

 **1) Choix stratégiques et choix amoureux**

 **Extrait d'un article des Chats Gris, publié deux jours après la rentrée :**

[…] Qu'est-ce que le mouvement Réfractaire ? Quelle est son origine, qui l'a créé ? A-t-il évolué au cours de ces dernières années ?

Ces questions sont parfaitement légitimes. Logiques, même. Mais on ne les entend guère… Et les Réfractaires font de leur mieux pour enterrer les réponses un peu trop compromettantes que ces interrogations révèlent au grand jour.

Le mouvement Réfractaire est d'origine égyptienne, et s'opposait au dogme des Sorciers Musulmans qui voulaient fusionner la culture moldue (et plus particulièrement leur version extrémiste de la religion) et le monde sorcier. Mais les Sorciers Musulmans ont gagné l'affrontement et les Réfractaires se sont éparpillés, fuyant souvent le pays de peur d'être assassinés.

Il semble que nombre d'entre eux se soient retrouvés en Grande-Bretagne par un hasard mystérieux. Leur idéologie a alors été reprise par les familles sorcières désireuses d'accroître leur pouvoir politique en lançait un nouveau parti.

Mais le parti Réfractaire des îles britanniques n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celui d'origine, en Égypte…

L'idéologie de base des égyptiens était d'être réfractaire au diktat des normes Moldues, et plus spécialement de leur religion. La Charia, notamment, qui avait cours dans l'Égypte Moldue, et dont les règles sont excessivement répressives. Or, en Grande-Bretagne, l'idée devint celle d'être Réfractaire au monde Moldu dans son ensemble. L'influence de sa culture, ses apports, ses qualités, ses défauts. Tout été mis dans le même paquet. Et pour cela, il fallait une société plus régularisé, plus contrôlée, plus surveillée.

Ce contrôle pose de nombreux problème, portant atteintes aux droits et libertés qui semblaient pourtant intouchables […].

Et l'idéologie Réfractaire est-elle si révolutionnaire ? Change-t-elle vraiment notre monde, le rend-t-elle plus égalitaire, comme elle se plaît à s'en vanter ?

Pour de nombreux Nés-Moldus, l'idéologie Réfractaire de la Grande-Bretagne est une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Méprisés et écartés par la société sorcière Puriste, les Nés-Moldus aspiraient à changer de place, à être considérés autrement. Avec la doctrine des Réfractaires, ils peuvent à présent rediriger ce rejet, autrefois dirigé vers eux, contre une autre catégorie : les Moldus.

Mais ce n'est pas une révolution. Ce n'est même pas vraiment un changement, tout au mieux un transfert. Le même schéma se répète, encore et encore : racisme, rejet, xénophobie, haine. Il y a toujours une catégorie dominante et une catégorie rejetée. Mais à présent, les Nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés se sont inclus dans la catégorie dominante en faisant des Moldus la catégorie à mépriser.

Si nous voulons vraiment changer, nous emmurer dans le secret et la stagnation ne va pas nous aider. Ça nous transformera simplement en imbéciles et en suiveurs soumis et ignorants.

Résistance est le mot d'ordre. Ne soyons pas des moutons.

 **oOoOoOo**

– Le journal a été écoulé en moins de deux heures, s'exclama Lucy avec un mélange d'effarement et de jubilation. Demy, l'Ankou, Vincent ! J'ai besoin de vous, il faut qu'on fasse une seconde édition. Ça cartonne à mort !

– Je ne peux pas, soupira l'Ankou. J'ai croisé Nejem dans le couloir ce midi et il m'a donné deux heures de colle ce soir, donc si je fini pas ma dissertation cet après-midi, je suis mort.

– … Pour quel motif, ta retenue ?

– Cravate mal mise.

Ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreilles, à leur table dans la bibliothèque, lui adressèrent un regard incrédule. Scorpius avait toujours sa cravate de travers depuis le début de la cinquième année… Il pensait que ça lui donnait du style. Et jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas été collé pour ça ! Ça sentait le prétexte fumeux à plein nez. Ce que leur confirma d'ailleurs le blond dans un gros soupir :

– À mon avis, il a deviné que j'ai quelque chose à faire dans cette histoire de Chats Gris…

Demy haussa un sourcil :

– Vous êtes ses suspects les plus évidents. Ça fait des années que vous semez la zizanie dans ce château. Bon, Al', tu es collé aussi ?

Le jeune Potter leva sur elle un regard de martyr :

– Oui. Pour une chemise froissée. C'est si évident ?

– Vu ton air de caribou dépressif, oui. Eh, Abby, viens, on a besoin de toi !

La Serdaigle, à la table d'à côté, se leva de bon cœur. Scorpius et Albus, eux, se renfrognèrent, et se remirent à faire leur dissertation de Sortilèges. Owen, Gareth, Chiara et Marcus, qui étaient à la même table, soupirèrent de soulagement, parce qu'ils copiaient discrètement sur eux. En effet, ils devaient faire une dissertation sur les informulés en Sortilèges. Alors que Scorpius et Albus s'en étaient tirés dans problème, le reste de la classe avait peiné durant la leçon.

– Bande de vautours, dit l'Ankou d'un ton blasé aux copieurs.

– C'est pour notre avenir ! s'indigna Chiara.

– Exactement, approuva Gareth. Et on ferait n'importe quoi pour notre avenir !

Owen et Marcus hochèrent la tête de concert, et Al' réprima un éclat de rire. L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son parchemin dans leur direction. Chiara fut la plus preste à s'en saisir : et quand Owen essaya de le lui prendre, elle lui flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

– Je vois, ricana Al'. N'importe quoi pour ton avenir. Même frapper des Serpentards innocents !

– Yep, sourit la Poufsouffle. Tout pour mon avenir ! Et le Quidditch ! Et accessoirement pour le saumon fumé.

– … Quel rapport ?

– C'est vachement bon le saumon ! s'indigna Chiara. Pas vrai les mecs ?

– Ouais ! approuva vivement Marcus. Tout pour le saumon !

Al' jeta hâtivement un sort de Silence autour d'eux pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas jeter de la bibliothèque avec leurs conneries. Et du coup l'Ankou se mit à scander :

– Tout, tout, tout nous ferons tout pour le saumon ~

– Ouais ! s'exclama Owen. NOUS DETRUIRONS LE MONDE S'IL LE FAUT !

– NOUS PARCOURRONS L'UNIVERS ENTIER ! chanta Marcus.

– NOUS VOYAGERONS À TRAVERS DES DIMENSIONS PARALLÈLES ! scanda Gareth.

– ET NOUS COUCHERONS AVEC DES EXTRATERRESTRES ! beugla Marcus.

Il y eut un grand silence et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Le Poufsouffle, soudain la cible de cinq regards ahuris, marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Euh, attends, je voulais pas dire ça…

– Sauf s'ils ont du saumon à foison, raisonna Chiara.

Ça en fut trop pour l'Ankou, qui s'écroula de rire sur la table en manquant de s'éborgner avec son propre stylo-plume. Al', lui, regarda les quatre tarés à sa table avec de grands yeux effarés, puis se cacha le visage dans les mains :

– … Pourquoi je leur parle, déjà ?

Il leur fallu un long moment pour se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, Scorpius récupéra son parchemin et reprit sa dissertation, fouillant de temps en temps dans un grimoire pour noter une référence, mais écrivant à peu près tout de tête.

– Bouge un peu ton coude, l'Ankou, fit Marcus mine de rien.

– Pourquoi vous copiez sur moi, d'abord ? fit mine de s'indigner l'Ankou.

– Al' est trop loin.

Le jeune Potter, assis de l'autre côté de Scorpius, leur fit coucou de la main d'un air narquois. Scorpius poussa un soupir de martyr :

– Et vous n'avez pas d'autre victime à espionner afin d'éviter de travailler par vous-mêmes ?

– Oh, c'était méchant ! se plaignit Owen.

– Et la réponse est non de toute façon, s'amusa Marcus. Toi, Al' et Carrie êtes les seuls de la classe à avoir compris ce cours de Flitwick sur les informulés et à avoir réussi du premier coup. Carrie n'est pas là, Al' est trop loin, tu es donc désigné d'office.

– Et on ne te lâchera que si tu nous révèle ton secret ! approuva Chiara.

– Je me suis entraîné chez moi, c'est tout ! protesta Scorpius.

Owen haussa un sourcil, surpris :

– C'est possible, avec la Trace généralisée ?

Scorpius hésita. Il s'était entraîné à la magie élémentaire, ce qui n'était pas du tout pareil mais était un exercice de magie sans baguette et sans formules… Donc deux fois plus dur que les sorts informulés. La clef était la visualisation et la volonté, contrairement aux sorts informulés où il n'y avait pas besoin de visualiser le sort, juste de le penser avec force. C'était pour ça qu'Al, lui et Carrie avaient brillé en Sortilèges : ils avaient une large longueur d'avance.

– … Oui, mentit-il. J'ai utilisé la baguette de mon père. Et puis avec les Écorcheurs, tout ça, mes parents n'ont pas objecté…

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, convaincus. Scorpius soupira discrètement de soulagement. Malheureusement, le danger n'était pas passé…

– Et Al' alors ? fit Owen en se tournant vers le jeune Potter. Toi, t'as pas pu t'entraîner chez toi. Ce n'est pas comme si ton père croyait à la menace des Écorcheurs, c'est un Auror…

Évidemment, Al' se hérissa, insulté :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!

– Que les Aurors sont du côté des Réfractaires, lâcha Owen d'un ton suffisant. Toi, tu sais la vérité, mais ton père se cache les yeux. Nan ?

– Mon père sait ce qui se passe, merci bien, siffla Al' d'un ton menaçant.

Owen plissa les yeux. Sa famille vivait dans la clandestinité parce que les Aurors étaient du côté des Réfractaires, après tout : et parce que les Réfractaires tiraient les ficelles des Écorcheurs… Quant à Gareth, il s'était redressé, agressif : lui, sa famille était morte parce que les Aurors étaient des incapables.

– Ah ouais ? Alors il est avec les Écorcheurs, c'est pour ça qu'il se bouge pas le c…

– Bon, ça suffit ! le coupa l'Ankou d'un ton sec en abattant son poing sur la table.

Son autre main, sous la table, avait cloué la jambe d'Al' à sa chaise pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Gareth. Les trois Serpentards se jetaient des regards noirs au-dessus de leurs grimoires. Chiara et Marcus les fixaient, les yeux écarquillés, pris au dépourvue.

– Al' est bon en informulés parce qu'il s'est entraîné chez moi, mentit l'Ankou d'un ton posé. Et laissez son père en dehors de ça. Harry Potter fait ce qu'il peut.

– C'est à dire pas grand-chose, marmonna Gareth.

Al' lui lança un regard furibond et cracha :

– Tu penses qu'il se passera quoi s'il part, espèce d'abruti ?!

Et n'était-ce pas une excellente question ? Car si Harry Potter démissionnait, le Ministère accuserait le coup. Si les Réfractaires n'étaient pas derrière les Écorcheurs, alors les Écorcheurs profiteraient du chaos des Aurors désorganisés pour frapper encore plus fort. Et si les Réfractaires étaient derrière les Écorcheurs… Alors ils allaient forcément prendre pour cible Harry et sa famille, pour les avoir désavoués.

La question plana quelques secondes en silence, puis l'Ankou lâcha Al', à peu près assuré que son ami n'allait pas se jeter à la gorge d'Owen ou Gareth. Chiara se racla ostensiblement la gorge :

– Bon, les sortilèges informulés…

Les Serpentards plongèrent avec application dans leurs devoirs, dans un bruissement de papiers remués et de grimoires ouverts ou fermés. L'air vibrait encore de tension.

 _La situation les rend hostiles_ , songea Scorpius en feuilletant un grimoire. Avant, leur envie d'agir les soudait : c'était ça qui avait donné naissance au CID, après tout. Mais à présent, même l'envie d'agir n'était plus suffisante. C'était de l'action véritable qu'il leur fallait. Ils se sentaient acculés par les Réfractaires, et ce sentiment n'avait fait que grandir depuis l'assassinat des McAlister.

Owen et Gareth ne pensaient pas vraiment que le père d'Al' était un lâche ou un traître. Ils étaient juste sur les dents et dès que la conversation s'orientait vers le sujet sensible qu'était les Aurors, pan, ils attaquaient.

S'ils étaient aussi agressifs avec Al', qu'est-ce que ça allait donner face aux Danares, aux Agrace ou bien à cet idiot de James Potter…

Scorpius savoura un instant l'idée d'utiliser la tension ambiante pour faire passer une très mauvaise année à James, puis il y renonça à contrecœur. Il avait peut-être une sacrée rancune, mais il n'était pas stupide. Le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas mis à Serpentard pour rien. L'Ankou savait qu'il aurait été purement idiot de s'aliéner un mec comme James, qui s'opposait aux Réfractaires et qui était en plus très populaire chez les rouges et or. James, aussi stupide et arrogant soit-il, était ce que les gens attendaient de Harry Potter.

L'idée de s'allier avec James – et pire, avec Faust faisait grincer des dents l'Ankou. Mais, par Merlin ! Avec l'article incendiaire des Chats Gris, les tensions entre élèves, les mesures de plus en plus dures du Ministère, la Trace, l'inaction de McGonagall, la propagande de Nejem et Winchester… Le CID avait autre chose à faire que tirer les couettes d'un vieux rival. Un conflit bien plus sérieux les attendait.

Il referma son grimoire d'un geste sec, puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe :

– Quand est-ce que vous seriez dispo pour le CID ?

Ça eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention générale. Al' fronça les sourcils, surpris :

– Je pensais qu'on attendrait quelques semaines encore…

– Je pense surtout aux Tournois, avoua l'Ankou. Et ça serai bien d'avoir une séance du CID avant, pour faire un peu de révisions.

– Parce que l'ambiance au château est tendue comme un string ? supposa Chiara.

L'Ankou lui jeta un regard réprobateur, et elle haussa un sourcil :

– Quoi, est-ce que c'est un truc qu'on n'est pas supposé dire à voix haute ? Vous êtes bizarres, vous les Serpentards, à tourner autour du pot. Tu veux réinstaurer les Tournois le plus vite possible pour que tout le monde se défoule. C'est pas si compliqué à dire, si ?

– Vous les Poufsouffles, vous manquez de subtilité, finit par dire Owen.

Marcus haussa les épaules :

– On peut être subtils, si on veut. On n'est pas effrayés par la franchise, par contre. Contrairement aux Serpentards…

Pas faux. Scorpius et Al' échangèrent une grimace, puis le jeune Potter changea de sujet :

– Dimanche soir, ça me parait bien. Tout le monde aura bouclé ses devoirs, je pense. Il faudra qu'on s'entraide peut-être un peu mais ça va passer.

– Parfait, acquiesça l'Ankou. Dimanche soir, le CID. Et on pourra organiser un tournoi dans le courant de la semaine. Abby dit qu'il fait un temps dégueu mercredi et jeudi, donc il n'y aura pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, déjà.

– Comment Abby pourrait savoir ça ?

– Elle a un truc qui lui donne la météo sur son téléphone, fit l'Ankou d'un ton un peu incertain (son propre téléphone portable avait à peine accès au wifi, et il s'en servait toujours assez maladroitement). Enfin, je crois.

Il n'y avait pas d'accès internet au château, mais il y en avait à Pré-au-Lard. Abby avait donc consulté son application météo en arrivant à la gare, et avait enregistré les prévisions de la quinzaine. C'était la Serdaigle la plus scolaire de Poudlard, et l'une des plus brillantes, après tout : elle n'écartait jamais une seule bribe d'informations…

– Il faut faire passer le mot, lâcha Owen en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

– Pas si vite ! l'arrêta Gareth. D'abord, on finit cette dissertation. On a déjà Nejem et Laughlin sur le dos, pas question de mettre en rogne Flitwick aussi.

Scorpius esquissa un large sourire. Lui, au moins, il n'avait plus Nejem en cours ! Et franchement, il s'en félicitait. Al' semblait tout aussi contente de lui : mais pour sa part, c'était à Laughlin qu'il échappait.

– Bon, on en était où alors… ?

Et les élèves se replongèrent dans leur travail, faisant mine d'oublier la tension sous-jacente qui les avait presque poussé à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient des Serpentards, après tout : il leur était aisé de repousser les mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de leur esprits, jusqu'à les oublier. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'une petite dispute sans importance. Il fallait se concentrer sur la solution, et non sur le problème.

Et la solution était de relancer des Tournois pour maraver la gueule des gens, songea Scorpius avec un sourire. Voilà qui promettait d'être fun.

 **oOoOoOo**

– Non, fit l'Ankou d'un ton catégorique. Hors de question.

– C'est le meilleur ami de James, et il pourrait nous être utile ! insista raisonnablement Lucy.

– C'est non quand même.

– Tu n'as aucune raison valable de refuser sa participation aux Tournois, franchement ! protesta Chiara.

– Il pourrait péter un plomb et tous nous tuer.

– Non mais tu t'écoutes ? C'est un élève, avec les fils qui se touchent certes, mais un élève. On parle d'un ado qui a quasiment ton âge, pas d'un psychopathe armé d'une hache !

Scorpius croisa les bras avec indignation, mais fut coupé dans son élan quand Al' lui tapota sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention :

– Du calme, l'Ankou. Laissons Faust venir pour un Tournoi, et selon sa façon de se tenir, on avisera pour la suite. D'accord ?

Le jeune Malefoy maugréa avec mauvaise humeur, mais finit par s'incliner. Quand lui et Al' avaient une divergence d'opinion, c'était généralement Al' qui l'emportait. Il réfléchissait davantage au problème, essayait un angle d'approche différent… Il était bien plus Serpentard que l'Ankou Malefoy.

A vrai dire l'Ankou Malefoy était à 75% Gryffondor et la seule raison pour laquelle personne ne le disait à voix haute était parce qu'ils étaient trop polis pour ça. Menacer le Choixpeau de mort pour se faire envoyer dans la Maison de son choix était apparemment un trait que Scorpius partageait avec sa mère…

Lucy hocha la tête avec satisfaction, et ajouta le nom de Faust Griggs à la liste. Regroupés dans une des salles de classes du Poudlard du Dessous, ils constituaient la liste des prochains invités au Tournoi, triant les propositions émises par les membres du CID. Mine de rien, c'était du boulot : ils avaient une montagne de propositions, et ils n'étaient que treize : Lucy, Chiara, Hyperion, Demy, Abby, le Quatuor, Al', l'Ankou, Reg et Aenor.

– Bon. Qui d'autre ?

– Liam Winchester, lut Demy. Il a le nom de la prof d'Etude des Moldus, vous pensez qu'ils sont apparentés ? C'est pour ça qu'on a rejeté son nom l'année dernière…

Abby acquiesça :

– Liam est son neveu au second degré : son père et Winchester sont cousins. Mais Liam n'a pas l'air très proche de cette peau de vache. Il reste généralement dans son coin.

– A voir, donc, mais à priori refusé ! déclara Lucy. Qui d'autre est à voir ?

Al' consulta leur liste, puis cligna des yeux d'un air surpris :

– Bah, c'est tout je pense. Vu qu'on gardait le sujet de Faust pour la fin, on a fait le tour.

– Super, on peut aller manger ! s'exclama Abby.

Du coup les autres la regardèrent bizarrement. C'est vrai qu'il était tard, mais le dîner n'était pas si loin que ça. Et Abby n'était généralement pas celle qui les poussait vers les cuisines… S'apercevant de leurs regards incrédules, la Serdaigle plissa le nez :

– Quoi ? Ce soir au dîner il y a une putain de chouette qui a chié dans ma soupe. Ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

– Tu deviens vulgaire, fit Demy d'un ton sentencieux.

– La faim me rend irritable. Bon, on y va ? Les elfes vont avoir balancé les restes du dîner si on se dépêche pas…

Scorpius agita vaguement la main :

– Vas-y si tu veux. Moi j'ai des devoirs à finir.

Techniquement il aurait pu les faire demain, mais il devait respecter un emploi du temps serré s'il voulait avoir le temps de faire les quatre-cents coups à Poudlard. Entre la fabrication de ses produits, l'organisation de blagues, la gestion du CID, l'organisation des Tournois, les devoirs les leçons de magie élémentaire, et puis bien sûr le temps à passer avec ses amis et avec Reg… Heureusement qu'il était hyperactif parce que sinon il se serait écroulé d'épuisement avant le mois de décembre !

En quittant le Poudlard-du-Dessous où s'était tenue leur petite réunion, leur groupe se dispersa. Evidemment, Al et Scorpius restèrent ensemble. La sortie qu'ils avaient prise les avait fait émerger au deuxième étage, et ils prirent donc naturellement le chemin des cachots, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

– Je n'aime pas cette idée, finit par grogner l'Ankou.

– Faust ?

– Evidemment, qui d'autre ? lâcha le jeune Malefoy avec mauvaise humeur.

– Va falloir que tu t'en remettes tu sais. Il n'est pas si terrible. Et puis, on aura tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Au moindre faux mouvement, on le fait cramer comme de la paille sèche.

Cela sembla nettement alléger l'humeur de Scorpius, qui allongea le pas d'un air guilleret. Al' secoua la tête, amusé et navré à la fois. Les tendances gryffondoresques de son ami ne s'amélioraient pas… Le jeune Potter préféra aiguiller la conversation sur un sujet moins brûlant qu'un projet d'homicide :

– On continue l'entraînement à la magie élémentaire cette année ?

– Evidemment ! Attends, je peux lancer des boules de feu, il faudrait m'attacher à un radiateur pour que je renonce à m'entraîner !

– Je ne nie pas que c'est cool mais ça va nous faire beaucoup de boulot, se défendit Al'. Surtout que c'est pas comme si on avait un manuel d'instructions, on est obligés de progresser nous-mêmes et d'inventer nos propres mouvements, ça prend du temps.

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– Carrie m'a dit qu'elle avait une idée en rapport avec ça.

– A part être tombée sur un grimoire de sorts de magie élémentaire, je ne vois pas, marmonna Al'.

Il avait fini par apprécier et respecter Carrie, mais lui et la jeune Gryffondor étaient loin d'être aussi proche qu'elle ne l'était de l'Ankou. Parfois Al' se sentait même un peu jaloux. Certes, il savait que Scorpius le faisait toujours passer avant tout le monde, qu'il l'invitait à toutes ses vacances, restait toujours collé à lui en cours… Mais sérieusement, Al' n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où était venue la confiance absolue qui liait Carrie et l'Ankou, et parfois, ça l'énervait. Ces deux là ne passaient pas tant de temps ensemble, et pourtant ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre comme… Comme… Si Al' avait du chercher une comparaison, il aurait dit « comme Demy veillait sur ses frères ». Discrètement mais avec une efficacité qui fichait les chocottes.

Mais Al' s'était plongé dans ses pensées trop longtemps, et ça avait laissé le temps à Scorpius pour replonger dans ses réflexions à tendance homicide :

– Et si on demandait à quelqu'un de suivre Faust ?

– Oh, pour l'amour de Morgane, soupira Al'. Tu as peur de quoi, qu'il pète un fusible et décide de faire des messes noires avec les organes des premières années un soir de pleine lune ?

– Ça parait pas si invraisemblable, bougonna le jeune Malefoy.

– Si, complètement, et à mon avis tu as de gros problèmes. Ecoute, je parlerai avec James, d'accord ? Je lui dirais de tenir son doberman en laisse ou alors il risque de se prendre un retour de flammes. Rassuré ?

– Et si James s'en prend à toi ?

Exaspéré, Al' leva les bras au ciel comme pour prendre le plafond à témoin :

– Tu es en train de te transformer en Poufsouffle surprotecteur ou quoi ?! Non, oublie les Poufsouffles. Tu es en train de te transformer en Molly Weasley !

Scorpius essaya de ne pas avoir l'air insulté, parce que c'était quand même la grand-mère d'Al' et qu'il avait appris à ne pas dire trop de mal de la famille de son meilleur ami, mais il eut quand même l'air sacrément constipé. Albus soupira, secoua la tête et finit par le prendre en pitié :

– Tu pourras m'accompagner, si ça te fait plaisir. Maintenant remballe tes instincts surprotecteurs, tu sais très bien que je suis capable de me défendre.

Scorpius grommela mais ne protesta pas. Al' avait raison, et il le savait : après tout, c'était lui qui avait pris des dispositions pour que son meilleur ami devienne capable de se battre…

– En parlant de se défendre, reprit Al'. Tu t'entraîne toujours à l'Occlumancie avec Reg ?

– … Euuuh, ça dépend ce que tu entends par s'entraîner.

Al' haussa les sourcils d'un air railleur :

– S'entraîner pour de vrai, pas se rouler des pelles derrières les tapisseries du château.

Reg et l'Ankou ne se roulaient cependant guère de pelles derrière les tapisseries du château. A vrai dire, songea l'Ankou, ils étaient l'un des couples les moins câlins du château. Et ça n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils tenaient leur relation secrète… Al' et Aenor étaient tout le temps en train de se toucher et apparemment Naomi étaient tombés sur eux dans des situations plus ou moins compromettantes. Reg et l'Ankou n'avaient jamais rien fait de plus osé que de s'embrasser, et encore, Scorpius se contentait joyeusement de rester proche de Reg, de lui tenir la main ou de s'endormir sur lui devant un film.

Cette pensée lui fit plisser le front d'un air songeur. Il se doutait que si Reg n'était pas très entreprenant, c'était surtout à cause d'un manque d'assurance. Mais lui, Scorpius, ne manquait certainement pas d'assurance. Pourtant, l'idée de faire du tango horizontal ne le faisait pas vraiment saliver. Sûr, il avait une libido normale d'adolescent (hello, puberté !) mais il pensait toujours avec son cerveau et pas avec… D'autres organes.

Est-ce que c'était du à un manque d'attraction pour Reg ? Ça inquiétait un peu l'Ankou. Il aimait Reg, mais peut-être que quelque chose clochait entre eux s'ils ne se précipitaient pas vers le lit le plus proche. Est-ce que c'était un problème de leur relation ?

Ou bien peut-être que c'était un problème lié à lui, songea Scorpius en plissant le front de plus belle. Le truc le plus érotique qu'il avait jamais imaginé avec Aenor ça avait été d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Et est-ce qu'il y a une partie du corps moins érotique que les cheveux ?

– … Est-ce que tu fais une crise existentielle ? demanda soudain Al'.

Scorpius se rendit compte qu'il avait été absorbé dans ses réflexions pendant au moins plusieurs minutes, et qu'ils étaient presque arrivés aux cachots. Il haussa les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais demander à Lucy.

– Un jour elle va refuser de te servir de psy et tu devras te débrouiller avec ta propre psychologie tordue, prophétisa Albus. Pourquoi tu m'en parles pas à moi ? Peut-être que je peux aider !

L'Ankou prit un air dubitatif, mais demanda quand même :

– Quelle partie du corps est moins érotique que les cheveux ?

– … Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Va voir Lucy.

Scorpius retint un rire moqueur, puis se remit en route en direction de leur salle commune, tout en lançant joyeusement :

– Peut-être plus tard. Je te rappelle qu'on a des devoirs à faire si on veut pouvoir dégager un peu de temps pour aller au labo !

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Lettre de Demetria Malefoy à ses parents :**

 _Chers parents,_

 _Les cours commencent doucement à me mettre au défi. C'est normal, après tout, c'est l'année des ASPICS. Abby et moi arrivons encore à gérer le travail et nos activités extrascolaires (notamment la surveillance de mes deux dégénérés de frères de leurs complots !) mais c'est surtout grâce à l'avance que j'ai dans plusieurs matières… Et cette avance ne va pas durer toute l'année. D'ici l'hiver je devrais sans doute me retirer du CID. Ça me fait mal au cœur, c'était tellement génial d'être la championne adorée des foules…_

 _Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous écris. Je tiens à profiter du temps qu'il me reste au CID pour entraîner les autres élèves à des types de magies… Non-conventionnels. Au minimum, pouvoir utiliser un Sortilège d'Attraction sans baguette pour récupérer leur arme après avoir été désarmé lors d'un duel. Auriez-vous quelques bons livres à m'envoyer ?_

 _Scorpius se tient incroyablement tranquille en ce moment. Il n'a pas de très bonnes notes mais il est perpétuellement occupé avec l'un ou l'autre des ses amis. C'est étonnamment Hypérion qui attire le plus l'attention ! D'après Mocking, ses notes en Runes se sont même grandement améliorées, au point de rivaliser les miennes. Maman, tu lui as donné des cours cet été ?_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Demetria L. Malefoy._

 **oOoOoOo**

La sixième année s'avéra beaucoup plus légère que la cinquième en termes de travail scolaire. A peine deux semaines avaient passé et déjà la promotion 2017 s'installait dans une confortable routine. Certes, les leçons qu'ils voyaient en cours leur posaient un vrai défi, mais à présent ils en suivaient plus que les matières qui les intéressaient vraiment. Celles dont ils ne voulaient pas, et dont ils avaient ratés les BUSES, ils s'en étaient débarrassés.

Ils avaient aussi nettement moins de devoir dans la plupart des matières. Du moins, niveau devoirs écrits… Par exemple, en Métamorphose, Laughlin ne leur donnait quasiment que des exercices pratiques et aucune rédaction (sans doute parce qu'elle en avait marre de corriger des copies). En Potions, ils avaient beaucoup moins de devoir que l'année précédente, mais Duffy leur ordonnait quand même de faire des dissertations et autres commentaires sur tel ou tel ingrédient, obligeant ses élèves à faire des recherches avant chaque cours.

Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise méthode d'enseignement, finalement. Au moins ses élèves se montraient préparés pour chaque leçon pratique. Duffy était peut-être un espion à la solde des Réfractaires mais c'était loin d'être le premier couillon venu…

En Histoire, en revanche, Bakary ordonnait aux élèves de faire de longues dissertations. L'Ankou était ravi d'avoir laissé tombé cette matière. Il avait largement assez de boulot comme ça ! Prenons les Runes, par exemple.

Les « cours de Runes avancés » proposés par Mocking étaient réservés aux élèves ayant eut un E ou un O à leurs BUSES, et donc un certain nombre d'élèves avaient été exclus. Mocking leur avait bien dit qu'elle les laisserait gérer seuls une partie des cours (et les laissait donc libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient pendant ce temps…), mais qu'il y aurait quand même des Runes avancées au programme. Son enseignement n'allait pas uniquement servir que de couverture !

Et du coup, Mocking les faisait bosser.

Cet après-midi-là, pourtant, travailler n'était pas la grande priorité de l'Ankou Malefoy. En effet, il avait enfin réussi à coincer Lucy seule dans la bibliothèque, s'éloignant de Reg, Al', Carrie, Dylan et Rose qui travaillaient leur Métamorphose à une table voisine. Sous prétexte de bosser les Runes au calme, Scorpius et Lucy s'étaient donc installés dans un coin, et le jeune Malefoy avait enfin pu soumettre à son amie son problème relationnel.

– Alors ? conclut le blond après lui avoir expliqué son dilemme.

La jeune Zabini lui lança un regard exaspéré :

– C'est pour ça que tu m'empêche de bosser ? Ton manque de libido ?

– Je ne manque pas de libido, seulement de motivation pour me faire mon petit-copain, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète !

Lucy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

– Tu stresses pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais rentrer dans tous les critères. Si ça se trouve, tu tombes plutôt dans le spectre de l'asexualité.

Scorpius visualisa un fantôme drapé dans une banderole arc-en-ciel et ça dut se voir sur son visage, car Lucy retint un gloussement, puis expliqua :

– Les asexuels sont ceux qui n'ont pas d'attrait sexuel pour les autres, tu te rappelles ? Certains sont dégoûtés par l'idée de sexe, d'autres y sont indifférents, d'autres apprécient l'acte en lui-même mais sans attraction particulière pour une personne. Ça dépend des gens.

– Mais ça veut dire que je suis pas attiré par Reg ? s'angoissa l'Ankou.

– Tu peux être attiré romantiquement par quelqu'un sans pour autant l'être sexuellement. Non, en fait, tu sais quoi ? T'as un téléphone portable qui accède à internet, non ? Alors la prochaine fois que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard et que tu as du réseau, fais-moi plaisir et recherche les termes « bi-romantique » et « grey-sexuel ». Je ne suis pas ta page Wikipédia.

– Maiiiis-euh !

Lucy sourit d'un air triomphant, puis changea de sujet :

– Passe-moi ton dictionnaire de Runes, je dois vérifier la grammaire de mon incantation. Tu as fini les devoirs pour demain ?

Mocking leur avait donné un texte à traduire, une incantation en latin qu'il fallait traduire en Runique et rendre effective en Runique (ce qui n'était pas la même chose, lire le Runique était différent de penser avec assez de force pour lancer un sort, un peu comme lire un langage étranger était différent de le parler). En plus, ils devaient faire une dissertation citant trois moyens d'impliquer les Runes dans une autre des matières enseignées à Poudlard.

Cette dose faramineuse de boulot avait pour but de rafraichir la mémoire à ses élèves, mais aussi de faire croire à Nejem, Duffy et Winchester que la classe de Runes Avancées allait faire du vrai boulot. Pendant les premiers mois, les trois profs Réfractaires allaient sans doute fouiner pour vérifier que Mocking ne couvrait pas les activités illégales des Rôdeurs…

… Alors que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

– J'espère que ce prétendu travail ne va pas durer trop longtemps, marmonna l'Ankou en passant son dictionnaire à la jeune Zabini. J'ai du vrai boulot à faire, moi !

– Comme nous tous, pointa la métisse. Et peut-être que ça serai pour toi l'occasion de faire un pause dans tes autres activités délinquantes. Tu crois que je ne remarque pas que Al' et toi disparaissaient à des heures incongrues de la journée ?

– Mais ça voudrait dire laisser au Quatuor et à James toute la gloire ! geignit le blond. Et puis, c'est pas comme si nos absences se remarquaient trop… Non ?

– La promotion de James passe ses ASPICS, ils sont trop surchargé de boulot pour plaisanter, contra Lucy. Et si, tes petites excursions se remarquent ! Avant qu'Al' ne sorte avec Aenor, vos disparitions à tous les deux étaient la base de tous les paris sur votre relation amoureuse !

Scorpius la fixa, ahuri :

– Quelle relation amoureuse ?

– Je gère tous les paris sur ta vie sentimentale. Avant qu'Al' ne soit casé, au moins vingt-six personnes pensaient que tu te tapais notre bien aimé Potter de Serpentard.

– Des gens pensaient ça ?! Non, attend. Comment ça, tu gère des paris sur ma vie sentimentale ? Il y a des paris ?! Quels paris ?!

Heureusement que Lucy avait prit la précaution de jeter un Sort de Silence sur leur table, parce que l'exclamation de l'Ankou s'était transformé en cri aigu à la fin de sa tirade. Le visage impavide mais intérieurement morte de rire, Lucy extirpa de son sac un petit carnet relié de cuir beige, et l'agita avec nonchalance :

– Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de paris que j'organise. Je fais des quotas et je règlemente la distribution d'argent et tout. Pourquoi tu crois que je connais autant de gens ?

D'un geste preste, l'Ankou lui faucha le carnet, ce que Lucy le laissa faire en ricanant. Le blond feuilleta le carnet avec un certain effroi :

– Tu as des paris sur la date de mort de McGonagall ? C'est glauque !

– Bah, elle est vieille, c'est des choses qui arrivent…

– Et des paris sur les quotas de morts à la prochaine attaque d'Ecorcheurs ! C'est plus glauque, c'est carrément morbide ! Comment t'arrives à dormir la nuit ?!

Lucy haussa un sourcil moqueur :

– Sur des draps en soie. En me roulant toute nue dans des Gallions.

– Argh, je regrette d'avoir posé la question. C'est où, les paris sur ma vie amoureuse ?

Il s'inquiétait de savoir si des gens soupçonnaient sa relation avec Reg. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire si ça s'apprenait. Envisager la réaction de sa famille lui nouait l'estomac rien que d'y penser…

– Vers la fin, lui répondit charitablement Lucy.

Il aurait du se douter qu'il y avait un piège, la jeune Zabini était simplement beaucoup trop aimable, mais il ne fit pas attention à cette gentillesse suspecte et se mit à tourner fébrilement les pages avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

– … Il y a quinze personnes qui pensent que je me tape James Potter ?!

– Bah quoi ? fit innocemment Lucy. Votre animosité pourrait très bien être de la tension sexuelle non-résolue…

– Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exaspéra l'Ankou en jetant le carnet sur la table. Ils n'ont pas des cours, ces gens ?! Ils devraient bosser au lieu de spéculer sur ce que je fais et avec qui !

Il croisa les bras et fulmina dix bonnes secondes, puis sa curiosité prit le dessus et il récupéra le carnet pour le feuilleter avec une curiosité morbide :

– Avec qui d'autre est-ce que les gens pensent que je sors, d'ailleurs ?

– La côte la plus haute est pour Carrie, l'informa Lucy.

Scorpius marqua un temps d'arrêt. Carrie ? Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il avait une relation presque intime avec elle, tant leur lien était solide et entremêlé de secrets, mais il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou même de romantique entre eux. Les gens avaient de drôles d'idées…

Il se replongea dans le carnet, haussant les sourcils un peu plus haut à chaque nouveau nom qui apparaissait :

– Chiara ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Cyrius ? Il n'est même pas gay ! Rose Weasley ? On se parle juste pour les plans des Rôdeurs, et encore ? Lily Potter… Là ça devient n'importe quoi.

– Et il y a cinq personnes qui ont parié que toi et moi étions secrètement fiancés par nos parents, l'informa Lucy avec un sourire en coin.

– Tes parents ne sont vraiment pas du genre à organiser un mariage arrangé, rigola l'Ankou.

Du coup Lucy plissa les yeux d'un air calculateur :

– Et les tiens, si ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour nier, puis réfléchit à la question. Ses parents avaient quand même arrangé qu'un de leurs enfants parte en Russie pour reprendre le flambeau des Netaniev. Ils leur avaient laissé le choix de qui partirait, certes, mais quand même. Si Demy n'avait pas choisi cette voix, ça aurait probablement été forcé sur les épaules de Scorpius ou d'Hyperion.

Alors Draco et Alva n'avaient pas de problèmes à arranger la vie de leurs enfants. Oh, ils leur laissaient le choix, leur proposaient des tas d'options… Mais certains jalons étaient obligatoires. Parce qu'ils l'avaient décidé, parce que c'était pour le bien de la famille, parce que c'était tout simplement le rôle des parents de déterminer le chemin qu'allait suivre la lignée et donc qu'allait arpenter leur progéniture.

Et pour l'Ankou, ça avait toujours semblé évident. Normal. Il était un Malefoy et un Netaniev, ça lui donnait un devoir vis-à-vis de sa famille. Mais là, face à la question de Lucy, soudain il réalisait la dissonance qu'il y avait entre les coutumes Sang-Purs et le monde contemporain.

Ils étaient en 2022. Un mariage arrangé, normalement, ça tenait du domaine de la fiction. Pourtant, il réussissait parfaitement à envisager ses parents faisant de tels projets.

Bon, peut-être pas au sujet du mariage. Ses parents s'étaient mariés par amour et ils laisseraient la même option à leurs enfants. Mais sur d'autres sujets, les trois gamins Malefoy n'avaient pas le choix. Par exemple, l'un d'eux allait forcément finir en Russie. A la base ça devait être Scorpius, même si personne ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute. Sauf qu'apparemment Demetria avait choisi ce chemin-là à sa place.

… Peut-être pas tant choisi que ça, finalement. Parce que si Scorpius héritait des Netaniev et Hypérion des Malefoy, Demetria allait être la cinquième roue du carrosse, et l'Ankou devinait sans mal que c'était une hypothèse qui lui déplairait profondément. Demy était une princesse. Elle avait été élevée pour commander et régner, et l'idée de voir ses deux frères se partager l'héritage devait lui être insupportable, injuste.

Tandis que l'Ankou, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'être celui sans héritage. Lui, la fortune et la gloire, il s'en moquait. Il était le hippie de la bande : ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être libre.

Alors Demy lui avait rendu un sacré service en prenant sa place d'héritier des Netaniev, certes. Mais l'Ankou n'était pas stupide au point de se dire qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui… Demy était sans doute plus Serpentard que lui. Elle avait de hautes ambitions.

Scorpius secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent. Ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de ruminer encore ces idées. Il reporta son regard sur Lucy, et finit par répondre à sa question :

– Peut-être. Après tout, ils ont toujours aimé intervenir dans l'avenir de leurs enfants.

La jeune Zabini l'observa d'un air songeur, mais finit par laisser tomber le sujet. Au lieu de ça, elle se remit à travailler en silence, avant de demander distraitement :

– Tu seras dispo pour la prochaine édition des Chats Gris ou pas ?

– Entre le CID et mon propre boulot, j'ai déjà plus une minute, soupira l'Ankou. En plus Jo veut absolument qu'on se fasse tous une soirée télé ce soir, il veut nous montrer un animé qui s'appelle, euuuh, Naruto je crois… Un truc dont j'ai jamais entendu parler en tous cas, et qui va me bouffer toute une soirée et m'empêcher de bosser. Donc… Désolé, mais il faudra demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Hum. Je vais te rayer définitivement de la liste des éditeurs, je crois que tu ne vas pas m'être d'une grande aide cette année. Mais je te pardonne tant que les Tournois commencent rapidement.

– On relance le CID vendredi prochain et les Tournois le jeudi d'après, la rassura Scorpius.

– J'espère bien. Bon, si tu as fini de te servir de moi comme psy, on peut retourner à la même table que les autres ? Il faut que je complote pour les Chats Gris avec Chiara.

– Chiara ? répéta l'Ankou avec surprise.

– La prochaine édition des Chats Gris sera sur la politique étrangère de la Grande-Bretagne.

Le jeune Malefoy retint un gloussement. La politique étrangère ? Ça allait pas plaire aux Réfractaires, qui s'efforçaient de couper le pays de tous ses voisins ! Encore une édition des Chats Gris qui allaient mettre Nejem et Winchester en rage… Quand le journal allait paraitre, les Rôdeurs allaient devoir se faire tous petits.

– J'ai hâte de lire ça, s'amusa l'Ankou en rassemblant ses affaires. D'accord, va comploter avec Chiara. De toute façon, je dois réviser… un truc… avec Reg.

A en juger par le sourire narquois que lui lança la jeune Zabini quand il s'éloigna, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun travail scolaire impliqué dans ses projets avec Reg…

.

* * *

.

 _À seuwouivre !_

On se dit RDV dans un mois, du coup ?

Petit HS sur mes prochaines publications dans le Multivers :  
Je travaille en ce moment sur un court interlude se déroulant chronologiquement en même temps que la conclusion du tome 4 d'ELM. C'est la publication que je ferai, à priori. Je ne sais pas trop quelle longueur elle fera (entre… 3 et 8 chapitres, disons), mais je la publierai intégralement avant de commencer le tome 5 d'ELM. Le but officiel de ce délai, c'est de laisser le temps à Dreamer de me rattraper avec les Marchands de Secrets pour le crossover.  
Je vais aussi essayer au mieux d'avancer les Wiccans de Salem qui doit être terminé avant les 2/3 du tome 5. La marge est large, mais c'est pas une raison pour procrastiner. En revanche, je ne peux rien promettre quant aux Destins Parallèles, c'est vraiment pas une priorité.  
Et bien sûr, priorité pour maintenir le rythme de publication de Renouveau à un chapitre par mois, aux alentours du 25.


	4. Le retour du Tournoi

Bonjour à tout le monde, sauf ceux pour qui ce sera bonsoir ! Ayant déménagé à l'autre bout du pays le mois dernier, je n'ai pas pu poster. Et j'avoue que certaines personnes sont venus se plaindre à moi de choses qui m'ont un peu dégoûté de poster, et le délai en faisait partie.

Alors pour toutes ces choses désagréables, et toutes celles à venir, je vais être très clair, afin que nous passions à des choses plus réjouissantes pour de bon : si vous êtes pas contents, passez votre chemin. Ni moi ni aucun auteur de fanfictions n'est à votre service. Il n'y a aucun bureau des réclamations. JE décide quand je poste (et d'ailleurs bien souvent c'est indépendant de ma volonté, donc c'est d'autant plus vain de râler). JE décide ce que je met dans mes notes d'auteur. Et YWËNA décide de ce que le chapitre peut contenir ou non, même si je consulte également les autres auteurs du Multivers sur les points de background. Cela valant pour tout le monde jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre précédent avec lesquelles je n'ai aucun problème en MP afin de n'incriminer personne. Cet Édit ne sera pas une chasse aux sorcières. Et bien sûr que vous pouvez donner votre avis, même négatif (si construit, svp), je ne censurerai personne ! Sachez juste que si votre review comporte une "recommandation" sur ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou faire, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de vous répondre. Comme l'un de vous me l'a fait remarquer, vous êtes là pour l'histoire… donc concentrez-vous dessus !

.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent,** les Chats Gris publiaient un article appelant à la Résistance, et en représailles, tous les membres soupçonnés se retrouvaient en retenue pour des prétextes fallacieux. La situation et l'inaction de Harry Potter menant à des tensions dans le groupe, Scorpius suggéra de relancer les Tournois, suite à quoi un conciliabule sur l'acceptation de Faust dans le Cid fut lancé. Enfin, on apprenait avec horreur que cette bonne vieille McGonnagoule semblait malade.

·

 **Dans ce chapitre,** le Tournoi reprend enfin, James est mis à l'épreuve, et Harry… aussi.

.

* * *

.

 **4) Le retour du Tournoi**

 **Note punaisée sur les tableaux d'affichages des salles communes :**

 _Les parties de cache-cache reprennent ! Début du jeu vendredi dès la fin de votre dernier cours. Même lieu que d'habitude. Que le meilleur gagne !_

 _Les ninjas._

 **oOoOoOo**

Le vendredi, le dernier cours de Scorpius était composé de deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait bien failli laisser tomber ce cours, ce que faisaient normalement la plupart des élèves. Après les BUSES, quel était l'intérêt de poursuivre cette matière ?

Seulement, cette année, le taux d'élèves poursuivant les cours avec Gobe-Planche était resté pratiquement le même. Sans doute parce que des créatures dangereuses étaient au programme et que, étant donné que Nejem ne leur apprenait rien d'utile, c'était sans doute ici qu'ils avaient le plus de chance d'apprendre à se défendre contre, mettons… Un loup-garou.

– L'Ankou, arrête de roupiller, le tança Naima.

Avachi sur sa table, il n'arrêtait pas de bâiller. Le jeune Malefoy se frotta les yeux, puis protesta :

– C'est pas ma faute, ça va faire deux jours qu'on fait des nuits blanches…

– La faute à qui ? rétorqua Naima.

Tous les Serpentard à portée d'oreille lancèrent un regard mauvais à Jo, et ce dernier leva les mains en signe de reddition :

– Eh, je ne vous ai pas forcés !

– C'est toi qui nous a fait découvrir cet anime à la con, protesta Melinda dans un inhabituel élan de grossièreté. Et maintenant on veille jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour avancer dans l'histoire !

Eh oui, Jo leur avait fait découvrir Naruto. Et apparemment, même les Serpentard ne résistaient pas à l'attrait d'un manga populaire.

– Le côté positif c'est que maintenant toute notre Maison veut devenir des ninjas, plaida Jo.

L'Ankou lui jeta un regard courroucé :

– Des ninjas en orange ! Je refuse !

– C'est pas si terrible…

– C'est inacceptable. Orange, Jo ! Orange ! Si jamais je vois une seule personne portant cette horrible couleur dans ma Maison, je me barre chez les Poufsouffles !

Carrie prit un air pensif :

– Ca n'est pas si mal, chez les Poufsouffle. Pourquoi on n'a pas choisi cette Maison ? C'est près des cuisines, leur couleur est le noir et ça a la classe, et ils sont tous cinglés.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Effectivement, c'était un très bon point.

Le cours ne parlait malheureusement pas de loups-garous, mais d'éruptif. Les éruptifs, énormes créatures ressemblant à des rhinocéros, pouvaient transpercer n'importe quoi avec leur corne plus dur que de l'acier, et y injecter une secrétion hautement instable qui le faisait exploser de l'intérieur, cette technique leur permettant d'abattre des arbres pour en manger les feuilles inaccessibles.

Scorpius jeta un regard complice à Albus… avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas là. Devant sa mine déconfite, Naima le consola à sa manière :

– C'est pas si grave, de toute façon, c'était une mauvaise idée !

– Hé, mais j'ai rien dit ! s'indigna Scorpius un peu trop fort.

– Et pourtant, c'est vous que j'entends parler, Mr Malefoy, fit remarquer le professeur Gobe-Planche. Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait.

Scorpius se tut. Si Gobe-Planche n'était pas de leur côté, c'était un prof impartial, pédagogue, et surtout bien trop têtu pour se soumettre aux recommandations du Ministère même si celles-ci ressemblaient plus à des menaces qu'à des conseils.

À la fin du cours, l'Ankou se précipita en direction du Poudlard-du-Dessous. Là-bas, il prépara les zones de duel avec l'aide de Naomi et Aenor, les premières arrivées.

– Oscar n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit le garçon.

– Le Quatuor prépare un mauvais coup, soupira Aenor. Demy leur a fait promettre de se tenir à carreau pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Oscar, mais tu les connais…

Oui, Oscar qui avait disparu des registres sorciers en même temps que son père, grâce à l'intervention discrète du patriarche Malefoy. Mais Oscar n'était qu'un quart de la machine infernale, et sa situation ne devait pas le motiver à protester contre un peu de distraction.

– Hé, l'Ankou ! Ça se met dans l'autre sens, ça ! le héla Albus qui venait d'arriver.

– Hein ? Oh, ha, répondit le jeune héritier de manière très digne.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il était en train d'essayer de planter un drapeau de touche tête en bas, et s'acharnait sur le tissu.

– C'est pour quoi faire, ça, d'ailleurs ?

– On va faire un foot ?! s'enthousiasma Naima.

– C'est vrai ? Géniaaal ! s'écria Alan Parks, qui fredonnait déjà l'hymne du FC Liverpool.

L'Ankou haussa les yeux au ciel.

– C'est pour l'exercice pratique du jour.

– Qui est ? demanda Al'.

Scorpius fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea à sa place.

– Combat en zone restreinte ! claironna Demy en frappant dans ses mains. Allez, hop hop hop, je veux deux personnes sur le terrain, baguettes en main !

– … Un tiers du CID à peine est déjà arrivé, fit remarquer son frère.

– Je veux pas le savoir ! Tiens, tu as qu'à passer en premier, tu auras le temps de finir de ranger ensuite ! Zabini, contre lui !

Lucy esquissa un sourire carnassier. L'Ankou laissa échapper un couinement. La jeune métisse était redoutable à ce jeu.

– En quoi ça consiste, déjà ? J'ai un peu oublié…, avoua Albus.

– Il veut dire complètement, glissa Naima.

– L'exercice de combat en zone restreinte consiste à simuler un duel dans une petite pièce encombrée, comme si on t'attaquait chez toi, expliqua Demy. Si tu traverses un mur, t'es mort. Si tu perds le duel, t'es mort. Si tu utilises un sortilège de feu…

– T'es mort ! grogna l'Ankou. Je suis sûr que cette règle a été ajoutée pour me discriminer !

Sa sœur haussa un sourcil incrédule.

– La règle selon laquelle le feu brûle ?

– Parfaitement ! Je proteste !

– Au lieu de protester contre les lois de la physique, vient plutôt m'aider à porter cette table.

Scorpius grogna pour la forme, mais aida sa sœur à porter la table de bois jusqu'au milieu de la zone balisée. Ils ajoutèrent quelques chaises autour, pour simuler une salle à manger.

– D'où viennent toutes ces fournitures ? s'interrogea Carrie. Ces chaises viennent d'une salle de cours abandonnée, mais cette table…

– C'est un tableau noir que Cyrius a métamorphosé, expliqua Stella.

– Je propose que les gens arrêtent d'arriver et de s'incruster dans la discussion sans dire "bonjour" ! râla Al'.

– Mince, moi qui m'apprêtais à le faire…, soupira exagérément Aenor.

– Toi tu as le droit, sourit bêtement son copain.

– Hé, les pigeons, évacuez le terrain, j'ai une raclée à recevoir de Lucy !

– C'est cool, les pigeons, souligna Aenor.

– Ouais, c'est cool, mais ça roucoule au milieu de la route ! insista l'Ankou.

La Serpentard haussa les mains en signe de reddition, et évacua le terrain, attrapant Albus par le cou au passage. L'Ankou se mordit les lèvres en jetant un regard en direction de Reg. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Carrie, dut sentir le poids de son regard sur lui, et se tourna pour lui asséner un grand sourire.

– Hé, joli cœur, t'as une raclée à recevoir, l'interpella Lucy qui avait déjà pris place.

– Hein ? Oh, ah, oui ! J'arrive !

Lucy s'était assise sur une chaise, et faisait semblant de lire un journal invisible. Scorpius se plaça au bord du terrain, et ouvrit une porte invisible, baguette à la main.

– C'est mieux que le théâtre ! s'exclama Al' à voix haute.

Scorpius se tourna pour le saluer comme un acteur, puis franchit le seuil invisible. Demetria déploya la barrière magique derrière lui. Le public en profita pour se rapprocher.

Scorpius se racla la gorge.

– Oui, qui est là ? demanda Lucy d'une voix de fausset, abaissant son journal invisible. Oh, par Merlin !

C'était le signal. Scorpius leva sa baguette vers elle :

– _Stupéfix_ !

Lucy plongea sous la table pour éviter le sort. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche en roulant, et la pointa vers la table :

– _Expulso_ !

– _Diffindo Maxima_!

Scorpius coupa la table en deux juste à temps pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine poire. Il attrapa une chaise, et la jeta sur Lucy.

– _Deflecto_ ! utilisa-t-elle pour dévier la course de la chaise-projectile.

Il en attrapa une seconde, prévoyant cette fois-ci de doubler son lancer d'un sortilège de danse endiablée. Mais avant même qu'il eût jeté la chaise, Lucy y appliqua un maléfice :

– _Incarcifors_ !

La chaise se mit à se métamorphoser à une vitesse alarmante. Elle prit la forme de ce qui ressemblait à un paresseux, mais extrêmement rapide. De ses grands doigts, il saisit les poignées de Scorpius, puis plaqua son corps contre le sien, l'enserrant dans une camisole de bois qui redurcit aussitôt. Scorpius s'agita lamentablement, et, voyant qu'il n'avait plus accès à sa baguette, décida de foncer sur Lucy. D'un coup de pied retourné, qu'elle avait probablement appris de Roland Rosalius, elle le projeta au sol.

– La victoire est à Lucy ! annonça Demy. Naomi, un coup de main pour réparer la table ?

– Quelqu'un, un coup de main pour me sortir de ce truc ? couina l'Ankou.

– _Finite_ , ordonna Lucy à la chaise, qui reprit sa forme initiale.

– Merci. C'était un magnifique sort ! Et un magnifique coup de pied, aoutch…

– Je l'ai trouvé dans le manuel de Métamorphose, chapitre 14.

– Chapitre 14 ?! Mais on est seulement au chapitre 1, c'est inutile de lire le manuel aussi loin ! s'écria-t-il.

– Je ne vais pas relever le blasphème, intervint Demy. Allez, évacuez la piste, on doit tous passer aujourd'hui. Va plutôt sortir les manuels d'Histoire non révisés de la _réserve_.

Par "réserve", Demy entendait le bureau de Salazar Serpentard qui, situé au troisième sous-niveau, était encore plus difficile à trouver que l'Arène. Au cas où celle-ci était découverte par les autorités pédagogiques, ou pire, ministérielles, le niveau inférieur disposait d'une fermeture de sécurité runique mise en place par la fratrie Malefoy, triplée à l'entrée du bureau sous-marin. Parce qu'on sait jamais.

Reg se proposa pour l'aider. Ils remontèrent les précieux manuels, parmi lesquels on trouvait une édition originale d' _Histoire Magique, une chronique_ de l'auteur français Hagustin Siffleventre (les sorts traducteurs faisait des merveilles !), et même le très controversé _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ de Rita Skeeter.

Ils avaient presque tout remonté au deuxième niveau, lorsque Scorpius fit remarquer :

– On aurait pu en profiter pour… tu sais… s'embrasser, tout ça…

– C'est… c'est vrai, confirma Reg, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Mais voilà, Scorpius se demandait s'il en avait vraiment envie. _Vraiment ?!_ _Pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de question !?_ Ça semblait tellement… normal de faire ça. Et pourtant…

C'est Reg qui brisa le silence gênant.

– Nous devrions aller chercher le reste. Les autres vont commencer à descendre.

– Oui, excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma un peu trop l'Ankou.

 **oOoOoOo**

Six jours plus tard fut organisé le premier tournoi du CID de l'année scolaire. Finalement, la proposition de faire venir Faust avait été refusée pour cette fois. Demetria, concédant que son éternel rival James Potter avait changé, estimait tout de même qu'il fallait le sonder une fois encore pour estimer s'il était capable de tenir son bouledogue en laisse.

C'est Lucy qui eut l'idée : James était une grande gueule populaire chez les rouges, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide. Juste assez pour qu'on puisse se servir de lui… Alors il fut convenu de le mettre au courant d'un minimum de choses quant au complot des Réfractaires, juste assez pour qu'il ait de quoi frapper là où ça fait mal. Là encore, Demy insista pour le sonder, lors d'un interrogatoire pré-tournoi.

– Si nous t'avons fait venir ici, c'est pour te parler de certaines choses sérieuses. Mais d'abord, nous devons nous assurer que tu es digne de confiance.

– Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?! s'indigna le Gryffondor.

– Laisse-moi énumérer les faits : tu es puéril, vantard, coureur de jupons parfois à la limite du harceleur, incapable de te concentrer plus de cinq minutes en cours, tu as un égo de la taille de Poudlard, …

– C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Écoute, Malefoy, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour mon comportement passé, mais tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre que j'ai changé.

– Je suis assez intelligente pour continuer de me méfier, répliqua Demy.

– Il a tout de même quelques qualités, intervint Al', charitable.

– Il a le même sang que toi, réfléchit Naima. Il ne doit donc pas être foncièrement mauvais…

– Je doute que le sang influence le comportement, répliqua l'Ankou, qui n'était cependant pas le plus doué en Magie Rouge de la famille.

– Oh, allez, je dois bien avoir quelques qualités à vos yeux ! les invita James.

Scorpius répondit aussitôt :

– Tu es excellent quand il s'agit de faire chier les gens.

– … Vraiment, Malefoy ? grimaça James.

– Oh, et n'oublions pas ta tendance à semer la discorde et l'horreur, poursuivit l'Ankou comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

– Et il paraît que c'est un bon coup, intervint Naima.

– NAIMA ! s'exclama James horrifié.

Scorpius cligna des yeux avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'horreur :

– Vraiment ? … Pour de vrai ? Vous…

La Gryffondor secoua la tête et précisa :

– Perso, je ne peux pas dire, mais il a oublié une ou deux fois les sorts d'Impassibilité sur les rideaux de Camille et ils avaient définitivement l'air de bien s'amuser.

– Bon sang, James, finit par dire l'Ankou d'un ton narquois. Peut-être que les gens t'aimeraient plus si tu mettais en avant cette capacité au lieu de, je ne sais pas moi, surcompenser pour quelque chose en envahissant l'espace sonore des élèves innocents.

James se tourna vers Al' en quête d'aide, se rendit compte qu'Al' était trop occupé à rigoler pour l'aider, et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

– Oh, frangin, je ne ris pas de toi, je ris avec toi, gloussa Al'. J'ai toujours pensé que ta capacité à prendre une blague avec humour était l'un de tes plus brillants traits de caractère.

– Roh, silence, grommela James.

Lucy réfléchit.

– James n'est pas un traître.

– Ah ! Merci ! Attends, comment ça ? s'inquiéta l'intéressé, suspicieux.

– Tu n'as jamais brisé une trève avec les Rôdeurs ou le Quatuor pour ta propre gloire. Et pourtant, toi et ta gloire…

– Est-ce que tu serais en train d'essayer de dire… que je suis quelqu'un de _fiable_? se rengorgea l'aîné Potter.

– Il faudrait arracher ces mots de mon cadavre glacé pour que je les prononce, assura la jeune Zabini.

– James ne recule jamais devant l'adversité, reconnut Al'.

– Fiable et courageux, énuméra James. C'est bien, on avance !

– Arrogant, ajouta Demy.

– C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme ! assura James. Et le tien, d'ailleurs !

Demy haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de subir ça ?

– On a besoin de tous les renforts possibles, assura Lucy. Même les plus… improbables.

– Eh voilà, on est de nouveau condescendants ! Tenez, vous pouvez ajouter ceci à votre courte liste de mes qualités : je suis vachement patient, quand même !

Albus soupira. Il soutint le regard de son aîné, et fronça les sourcils.

– James, est-ce que tu pourrais être sérieux quelques minutes ? C'est très important.

– Je vous écoute, les comploteurs !

Il avait été convenu que ce soit Demy qui explique à James de quoi il retournait. Elle en savait suffisamment et le recul nécessaire pour sélectionner les informations à lâcher à James "Égo de mongolfière" Potter.

– Tu te rappelles de la rumeur selon laquelle le Ministère est derrière les Écorcheurs ?

– Je vois difficilement comment on peut oublier ça, grinça James.

– C'est peut-être trop optimiste de ma part, mais aurais-tu jeté un œil au sommaire de ton livre de DCFM ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante, puis la referma. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour mériter l'hostilité de la Préfète Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de lui retirer des points ici ?

– Le nouveau Ministère semble considérer que la pire Force du Mal, c'est les moldus, déplora James.

– Et ? l'invita Demy.

– Et ? Euh…, hésita James.

– Et il n'y a pas un seul chapitre sur les Écorcheurs ! s'écria Al', bousculant son frère pour le faire réagir.

– Ah oui ! Et alors ? … Oh, par Merlin !

– Ça y est, il a compris ! s'extasia exagérément Naima. Miracle, le cerveau pottérien fonctionne !

– Hé ! répondirent les deux frères en chœur.

Naima ricana.

– Ils ne veulent pas qu'on apprenne à nous défendre, parce qu'ils veulent qu'on soit entièrement dépendants d'eux, résuma Demy. Et si la fameuse rumeur s'avère exacte, ça veut aussi dire qu'ils disposent d'un moyen d'asservissement particulièrement efficace.

– Mais les Pyromanes nous protège, non ?

Demy grimaça. Elle avait deviné l'identité des Pyromanes depuis longtemps, mais ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet. Cependant, elle en savait assez pour répliquer :

– Les Pyromanes protègent les gens à l'extérieur. Ici, rien ne nous protège des machinations de Nejem et des punitions de Winchester.

– McGonagall…

– McGonagall n'est pas au top de sa forme, intervint l'Ankou. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne peut rien faire contre le Ministère. Même Dumbledore s'y est cassé les dents, en 1996.

– Tu te souviens d'où vient la cicatrice sur la main de Papa ? intervint Albus. Non, nous devons nous débrouiller tout seuls.

– Et c'est quoi, votre solution miracle ?

Les comploteurs se regardèrent à tour de rôle, comme une consultation silencieuse. Enfin, c'est Albus qui prit l'initiative d'expliquer à son frère :

– Nous avons fondé le CID, le Cercle des Initiés au Duel, afin de former des élèves triés sur le volet à toutes les disciplines que le Ministère refuse de nous enseigner, principalement le combat, mais aussi l'Histoire non censurée, la Politique, les avantages des technologies moldues face aux Écorcheurs comme les fusils, etc…

– … Wow.

– En dessous de l'arène, il y a tout un étage secret avec des salles d'études, des salles d'entraînement, et une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres interdits, expliqua Demy.

– Comme le Kama Sutra ? s'enquit James. Je plaisante, je plaisante ! ajouta-t-il tendit que Demy le fusillait du regard.

– Ça n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça, le morigéna son cadet.

– Pardon. Alors quoi ? Vous voudriez que je rejoigne votre Cercle, votre "Cidre" ?

– _CID_ , corrigea Demy. Et… oui. Nous manquons de voix, parmi les Gryffondor, et tu y es, hum… apprécié.

– Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est "populaire".

– Je crois que je vais te coller mon poing dans la figure, si tu continues de faire l'idiot, répliqua l'aînée Malefoy.

– Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle nous t'avons convoqué, rappela Lucy.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, concéda Demy. Faust.

– Faust est cool, se renfrogna James.

– Faust est hargneux, impulsif, et ne prête aucune attention aux conséquences de ses actes.

– Il n'est pas…

James croisa le regard de son petit frère. Son petit frère que Faust avait manqué de tuer, voilà quelques années.

– Oui, bon, d'accord. Peut-être. Un peu. Et pis qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, d'abord, à Faust ?

– Le faire venir pour les Tournois, répondit Αlbus. C'est un sale type, mais un combattant doué. L'entraîner à nos côtés serait un mal pour un bien.

– Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

– Que tu tâtes, pardon pour la difficulté supplémentaire, _subtilement_ le terrain auprès de lui pour savoir ce qu'il pense du fait de se réunir en secret pour se défouler à coup de sorts dans la tronche, et dans le même temps s'entraîner à véritablement se défendre, expliqua Demy.

– Pour que vous déterminiez s'il mérite sa place dans les Tournois, et qu'il ne risque pas de nous balancer ? en conclut James.

– Exactement.

– Ma simple parole vous assurant qu'il est digne de confiance ne suffira pas ?

– T'as tout compris, Potty ! s'exclama Naima. Bon, on retourne casser des gueules, maintenant ?

L'invitation de Naima était fort tentante. L'Arène était déjà bien remplie grâce aux "passeurs", les membre du CID chargés de faire rentrer les participants au tournoi dans l'Arène sans leur en révéler l'existence, et l'Ankou dut amplifier sa voix pour se faire entendre :

– BONJOUR À TOUS ! Bienvenue dans l'Arène pour cette première édition 2022 du tournoi de duel !

– OUAAAAAIIIIS ! s'écria la foule.

– Vous connaissez la marche à suivre : allez inscrire votre nom sur une des quatre listes, et attendez votre tour !

– Ne vous inscrivez pas tous sur la même liste, essayez d'équilibrer ! rappela Demy.

– Et surtout, amusez-vous !

C'est fou comme une bande de coyotes en folie pouvaient se montrer étonnamment disciplinés quand il s'agissait de se battre entre eux. Ils formèrent quatre belles lignes, et les listes d'inscription se remplirent de manière quasiment équitables.

D'un sort, Lucy mélangea les noms sur les listes, et forma les poules du tournoi. Elle distribua trois des feuilles à ses trois acolytes Serpentard, et garda la quatrième, allant arbitrer la poule C. Le premier combat opposa Cyrius Jarvis à Alan Parks.

Cyrius dégagea une mèche châtain de son front avec sa baguette, et sourit effrontément.

– J'espère que tu as préparé ton discours de bon perdant ?

– Pour gagner, il faudrait déjà que tu me touches, répliqua Alan.

– Gardons ces propositions inappropriées pour les couloirs sombres, nous sommes en public !

– Je… m… pfrrhfh ! s'indigna Alan, devenant écarlate.

Cyrius profita de sa confusion pour prendre l'initiative :

– _Icturatum_ !

– _Salveo Maleficia_! répliqua Alan, renvoyant l'onde de choc du sort de Cyrius sur ce dernier.

Cyrius esquiva d'une roulade, et jeta son sort par-dessus son épaule.

– _Lumos Solem !_

L'explosion de lumière dans le dos de Cyrius projeta devant lui une ombre surréaliste sur toute l'arène le temps d'un éclat. De l'autre côté, cependant, l'éclat de lumière fut si intense qu'il tira plusieurs cris de douleur. Tous avaient les mains plaquées sur les yeux, y compris Alan. Cyrius lui jeta un simple sort de saucissonage, et héla l'arbitre.

– Hé, j'ai gagné ! Luuuucyyyyy !

– Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Je vois plus rien !

Cyrius haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Inutile de faire ton "Ankou", ça va passer.

– Mon _quoi_ ?

– Ta drama queen. Ouvre les yeux, t'es pas devenue aveugle !

Lucy s'exécuta, et sa vue revenait effectivement, bien que parasitée par des éclats orangés. Elle remarqua Alan au sol, immobile, les mains collées sur les yeux.

– Bon, hé bien je suppose que… Cyrius vainqueur ! Aux suivants !

Les suivants, Melinda Parkinson et Antonin Faucett, étaient encore éblouis par le sort du Poufsouffle. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Lucy le héla.

– Tu l'as appris où, ce sort ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans aucun manuel. C'est une arme redoutable !

– C'est Ophélia Haley qui nous as montré ça avant les vacances, à la soirée de fin d'année.

– Haley, la Blanche ?

– Oui, elle a appris ce sort à Beauxbâtons. Elle y était allée dans le cadre du Projet Rosa, mais a finalement terminé ses études là-bas, avant de revenir. Cette année, elle suis une préparation en Métamorphose.

Les Blancs de Poudlard étaient des élèves effectuant une huitième année d'élite à l'école, une classe préparatoire aux enseignements supérieurs les plus exigents. Ils étaient appelé ainsi car leurs couleurs étaient effacés, et leur blason de maison remplacé par un écusson d'argent vierge.

Ils suivaient leurs cours dans une tour qui leur était réservée, et avaient dans le reste du château le même pouvoir que les préfets.

– Il faudra que tu nous l'apprenne, à l'occasion de tu-sais-quoi.

Oui, il savait : le CID.

– Bien sûr !

– Parfait. Suivants, j'ai dit ! Parkinson, tu fais quoi ?!

– J'ai mal aux yeux ! gémit Melinda.

– J'veux pas le savoir ! Tu sors ta baguette, et tu te bas, chiffe molle !

Cyrius sourit. Lucy avait toujours eu cette capacité de passer de la curiosité tranquille à une violence inouïe en un quart de seconde. Comme un vrai serpent.

Son prochain combat était dans plusieurs tours. Il profita donc de ce temps libre pour aller observer des combats plus intéressants.

Dans le carré A, Oscar Nott entrait sur le terrain face à James Potter. Le duel commença comme Cyrius pouvait s'y attendre. James s'acharnait sur le Serpentard en le bombardant de sorts, qu'Oscar ne prenait même pas la peine d'esquiver, les renvoyant négligemment sur son adversaire. Son propre sort de désarmement fit voler la baguette du Gryffondor, ce qui signait la fin du duel. Mais Oscar s'avança alors d'un pas raide, mâchoire serrée, et se mit à faire pleuvoir les sorts sur James désarmé. Celui-ci esquivait tant bien que mal les maléfices de plus en plus sombre, tandis que Demetria hurlait que le duel était fini. Finalement, le visage contracté de rage, Oscar arriva à bout portant de James, et le pointa de sa baguette écumante de magie. James leva les mains en l'air, le regard terrifié.

– Déconne pas, mec, t'as gagné ! C'est fini !

– C'est jamais fini ! gronda Oscar, des larmes coulant sur ses deux joues. Il y a toujours des gens pour persécuter ceux qui ne se défendent pas. Pour blâmer ceux qui se défendent ! Il y a toujours au pouvoir des lâches comme ton père qui ferment les yeux quand on persécute les loups-garous !

Il fit mine de lever sa baguette, et Demetria intervint.

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Oscar regarda sa baguette voler dans la main de la préfète d'un air vide.

– Ça suffit Oscar, souffla-t-elle. Va te calmer en bas !

Il haussa les épaules, et fit mine de s'éloigner d'un pas.

–Psychopathe…, marmonna James.

Oscar s'arrêta et pivota, assénant un coup de poing qui brisa le nez de James. Enfin il s'éloigna en silence, abandonant sa baguette à Demetria.

Celle-ci le regarda s'éloigner, avant de reporter son attention sur James, qu'une rivière de sang recouvrait déjà.

– _Episkey. Récurvite_. Si tu as besoin, il y a des potions anti-douleurs là-bas.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! s'écria James.

– Tu ressembles trop à ton père, soupira Demy. Et Oscar… à sa marraine.

– Je ne… qui est sa marraine ?

Demetria soupira encore plus fort.

– Ma mère.

James grimaça. Son père avait évoqué la, ou plutôt _les fois_ où Salvakya Malefoy lui avait collé une râclée. Généralement dans le but de mettre en garde ses enfants contre les excès des rejetons Malefoy. C'était… thématique.

– Je vais aller lui parler.

– Vaut mieux que tu l'évites, pour l'instant, déconseilla Demy.

– Je…

– Non.

– Mais…

– Oscar Nott vainqueur. Aux suivants.

James quitta la zone d'un pas lent, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Albus remarqua sa détresse à travers la salle, et fit signe à Aenor de superviser le duel en cours à sa place. Il vint rejoindre son frère qui s'était assis contre un mur.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

James râla pour la forme. Il répondit par une question à laquel Al' ne s'attendait pas du tout :

– Toi qui est dans cette… conspiration depuis le début. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Papa ne fait rien contre les Réfractaires ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un traite Papa de lâche devant moi. D'habitude, je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je frappe et j'exige des excuses. C'est… logique. C'est la chose à faire, pour moi. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois Oscar dans un tel état. Lui n'a pas dit ça pour me blesser, il le pense vraiment, et il en souffre. Et je ne comprends pas.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Al' aurait été impressionné par le changement qui s'était opéré chez son frère. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Beaucoup l'accusent de ne pas se dresser contre les Écorcheurs, et de se contenter de suivre les directives inefficaces du Ministère. De ne plus être le héros national qu'il n'a jamais voulu être. Le problème, c'est que s'il ne sait rien et se dresse contre le gouvernement, il perdra son emploi. Le peu de pouvoir qu'il ne doit qu'à lui-même et non à quelque prophétie. S'il en sait autant que les Malefoy et se dresse contre le gouvernement, il risquerait bien plus. Son travail, sa vie, celles de sa famille… celle de Khallia.

James grogna. Al fronça les sourcils :

– Khallia n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

– C'est une traîtresse Réfractaire ! répliqua James. Et maintenant que je sais que…

– On s'est tous laissés piéger, coupa Al'. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas été élus. Ils avaient des belles promesses.

– Mais elle aurait pu partir, quand elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'ils faisaient ! Si les Malefoy ont pu savoir tant de chose sans être membre du parti, elle qui était à l'intérieur…

– Et tu crois qu'il se serait passé quoi, si elle les avait envoyés balader ? demanda Albus. Si les Réfractaires sont effectivement derrière les Écorcheurs, qu'arriverait-il à quelqu'un qui les désavouerait publiquement ? Elle a fait une erreur de jugement, et s'est retrouvé exactement dans la même situation que Papa. Ils ne peuvent pas agir contre. Alors ils se taisent pour ne pas agir dans leur propre désintérêt.

– D'où te vient une telle sagesse ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

– Trop de Malefoy autour de moi. Écoute, je l'expliquerai à Oscar le moment venu. Il a peur pour son père, il cherche un bouc émissaire. Il doit simplement comprendre qu'il se trompe d'ennemi. En attendant, si quelqu'un traite à nouveau Papa de lâche devant toi, tu as ma bénédiction pour lui lancer un maléfice cuisant.

– Trop aimable !

 **oOoOoOo**

Si les tensions atteignaient les profondeurs du Poudlard-du-Dessous, celles du monde à la surface n'en était que décuples. Les rapports quotidiens que recevait Harry faisaient état de querelles entre voisins qui viraient à la rixe, de bousculades dans les lieux publics, d'outrages à agents… Quand les sorciers en venaient aux mains, c'était très mauvais signe. Eux qui ne pouvaient pas remuer leur café sans utiliser leur baguette…

Et puis il y avait ces rapports, quelconques de prime abord, mais dont l'accumulation devenait alarmante. Des employés du Ministère officiellement envoyés en mission à l'étranger, qui ne revenaient jamais. Des morts retrouvés après les attaques d'Écorcheurs dans des villes où ils n'habitaient pas. D'autres cas, plus étranges encore, de gens qui cessaient tout simplement d'exister, comme Theodore Nott qui, d'après les registres, n'était jamais né.

Ce matin encore, il avait reçu un rapport de l'équipe Epsilon qui faisait état d'une nouvelle intervention couronnée de succès des Pyromanes. L'équipe Epsilon, dirigée par Ron Weasley. Son meilleur ami. Du moins, c'était le cas, avant tout ça. Avant… quoi, au juste ? Encore une question à laquelle Harry n'avait pas de réponse claire. Il avait déjà essayé de poser ses questions à Khallia. Mais qu'elle ignore les réponses ou refuse de lui donner, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de changer de sujet, et d'endormir sa méfiance.

– Merde ! s'écria soudain le Survivant, envoyant valser les dossiers sur son bureau d'un revers de main.

Harry Potter détestait trois choses dans la vie : les gnomes au poivre, les mages noirs, et demander quelque chose à Malefoy. Mais Malefoy avait des réponses. Peut-être même celles qu'il cherchait. Il alluma donc un feu dans l'âtre de son bureau, et y jeta une poignée de cheminette. Les cheminées des bureaux du Ministère n'étaient pas assez larges pour y passer, mais étaient des moyens de communication sécurisés. À priori.

Il entendit le déclic indiquant que la communication avait été établie, et plongea la tête dans le feu. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec les genoux de Draco.

– Potter ! Que me vaut ce… plaisir ?

– Malefoy. J'ai… Pourrions-nous, hum… discuter autour d'une bièraubeurre, un jour prochain ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Si leurs relations s'étaient améliorées au fil des années, Potter n'était pas du genre à lui proposer d'aller boire une bière. Ni lui d'accepter, d'ailleurs. Mais l'hésitation de l'auror était suspecte.

– Quelle mouche t'as piqué, Potter ? ricana-t-il. Tu serais prêt à m'offrir une choppe ? Toi ?

– Hé, j'ai jamais dit que je paierai pour toi !

– L'inverse m'aurait étonné.

– J'ai quelques questions à te poser. À propos de Lupin et Fumseck.

– Oh, comprit Draco, qui se renfrogna. Tu es libre, ce soir ?

– 18h30, au Chaudron Baveur ?

Draco fit la moue.

– Je suppose que je n'ai guère le choix. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je m'accoude au bar crasseux !

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel, et son soupir fit voler de la cendre sur le tapis du salon.

– Je réserverai une table, et je demanderai à ce que le banc soit lavé, Votre Altesse.

Draco fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, montrant le peu de cas qu'il faisait du sarcasme pottérien. Harry rit de bon cœur, avant de sortir la tête de la cheminée.

Il s'épousseta, et entreprit de ramasser les dossiers qu'il avait fait tomber.

À la fin de la journée, il fit un crochet par les vestiaires des aurors. Ron et son lieutenant Jack Sloper étaient en grande discussion, le capitaine hilare. Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Harry, et son rire cessa immédiatement. Il se racla la gorge, et haussa les sourcils à l'intention de Jack. Celui-ci compris le message, et se retourna.

– Chef ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée, j'espère ? ( _Ron lui posa la main sur l'épaule, serrant une fois_ ) Je… je vais vous laisser discuter !

Jack quitta le vestiaire en chaussettes, ses chaussures à la main. Harry, capable de croiser un dragon dans un couloir sans le voir, haussa un sourcil.

– Il me fuit ?

– Nan, il a du boulot, répliqua Ron.

– C'est la fin de la journée, fit remarquer Harry.

– Du boulot à préparer pour demain.

– Ah.

– …

– …

– Tu voulais quelque chose ?

– Je… Je vais boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur. Avec Malefoy. Tu veux venir ?

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux du rouquin. Il fit mine de rien.

– Tu rencontres Malefoy en secret dans un bar ?

– C'est un lieu public, et je t'invite, fit remarquer Harry. Alors ?

– C'est-à-dire que… Pas ce soir, bafouilla Ron. Parce que je… Hermione… Enfin, tu comprends.

– Oui, mentit Harry. Bonne soirée à vous deux, alors !

Non, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami était si distant avec lui, et lui mentait. Très mal, en plus.

C'est donc seul qu'il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Après réflexion, il s'aperçut qu'il avait peut-être des questions que Ron ne devrait pas entendre. Oui, il en était là : à penser que faire des cachotteries à son meilleur ami pouvait être une bonne idée.

Malefoy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une canette de bièraubeurre fraîchement décapsulée à la main. Toujours très propre sur lui avec la robe anthracite à col napolitain brodée d'émeraude, il dénotait dans le paysage. Le Chaudron Baveur était certes le lieu de passage incontournable pour les sorciers se rendant sur le chemin de traverse, mais c'était un bouge assez obscur, et la crasse qui opacifiait ses fenêtres du côté moldu n'était pas illusoire.

– J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de me faire venir ici, Potter ! lâcha Draco en guise de salutation.

– Assieds-toi, Malefoy.

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

– S'il te plaît…

Le temps que Draco s'asseoit, Harry sortit sa baguette. Draco eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, mais se ravisa rapidement. Potter n'était pas du genre à prendre en traître comme ça. Il n'attaqua effectivement pas son ancien rival, mais créa une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

– Mister Potter deviendrait-il paranoïaque ? se moqua Draco.

– Peut-être que je perds la tête. Mais j'ai l'intuition que tu sais des choses que j'ignore, et qu'elles pourraient me porter préjudice si mes soupçons sont exacts. J'ai beaucoup de questions.

– Je t'en prie.

– Première question : où est Theo ?

Draco surjoua la surprise.

– Qui ?

– Fais pas l'idiot, Malefoy. Theodore Nott. Petit brun, fils de Mangemort. Loup-garou.

– Connais pas.

– Très drôle… Il a disparu de tous les registres. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

– S'il n'existe pas, comment je pourrais le connaître ? continua Draco.

– S'il n'existe pas, comment son fils pourrait être à l'école avec les nôtres ? répliqua Harry.

– Potter, laisse-moi te poser une question, en retour. Tu n'es pas sans connaître les conséquences des dernières mesures ministérielles sur le confinement préventif des loups-garous.

– Certes, mais ce n'est pas une question.

Draco haussa les yeux au ciel, levant les deux mains.

– La ferme, Potter. Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu n'es pas non plus sans savoir que le père de Theo est mort à Azkaban, le laissant seul. Que sa femme est partie, et qu'il a un fils qui a l'âge qu'il avait à l'époque. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te donner une information qui pourrait mener, même à l'insu de ton plein gré, à ce que cette situation se reproduise ?

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour assimiler la question.

– Bon, d'accord. Question suivante, alors : est-ce qu'Alva est le Phénix, et votre petite clique ses pyromanes ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait qu'un rapport d'attaque d'Écorcheurs a fait état de morsures de loup et de profondes brûlures sur la même victime. Tu connais beaucoup de pyromanciens capables de se changer en loup, toi ?

– Le monde est vaste, Potter ! Et tu tires des conclusions un peu vite. Peut-être que cet Écorcheur a simplement été mordu par un doberman après avoir trébuché sur un barbecue allumé. Ma femme a tout comme moi beaucoup de travail au haras Emerald, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu as d'autres questions ?

– Auxquelles tu ne répondras pas ? Des dizaines !

– Nous avons fini, alors ?

– Attends. Une dernière : est-ce que les Réfractaires ne sont pas aussi compétents qu'ils veulent le faire croire, ou est-ce qu'ils sont dangereux ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et se leva avant de répondre.

– Peu importe ce que tu penses, ce que tu sais, et ce que tu penses que je sais, tu sais que peu importe ce que j'en pense, je penserai toujours que ta relation avec Kethoum t'empêche de penser à ce que tu sais déjà. Et je sais que tu sais à quoi je fais référence, même si tu n'y penses pas en cet instant même.

– Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de m'embrouiller, Malefoy ?

Draco haussa les épaules, et sortit de la bulle de silence, laissant Harry en plan.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Si vous avez suivi, ce chapitre est le premier que j'ai (presque) intégralement écrit tout seul, sans me reposer sur les notes d'Ywëna. S'il vous a plu, je suis très heureux, et je pense pouvoir vous dire que la suite vous plaira !


	5. Poisons et antidotes

Platypus, mes zoziaux ! J'avais envie de poster. Je galère sur ma traduction, et j'en ai légèrement marre de voir le Multivers agoniser (ceci n'est pas un reproche pour mes collègues, je suis au moins autant responsable).

·

Dans le chapitre précédent, le Tournoi du CID reprenait enfin, et, les esprits s'échauffant, Oscar collait son poing dans la gueule de James (et ça fait du bien, avouez !). Enfin, Harry levait une paupière, et donnait RDV à Malefoy, pour se faire gentiment rabrouer pour sa fausse prise de conscience.

·  
Réponses aux reviews, parce que vous avez tous été cools !

Coucou **Ywëna** ! James a été élevé comme le chouchou (clairement) et est devenu un petit con. Puis son monde s'est effondré avec le divorce et Khallia, et il est devenu amer. Mais maintenant que les choses se sont tassées, que son influence à Gryffondor est devenue toute relative, et que son petit frère ne le laisse plus lui marcher sur les pieds, il n'a ni raison ni motivation pour rester con. Du moins, pas aussi con qu'avant, ça reste James !

Qelsza tsaw, **Allan** ! C'est parce que tous ces petits Serpentard sont des Gryffonsouffles refoulés. Du coup… orange.  
Pour nous, c'est normal, mais nous ne le sommes pas ! Du moins dans le sens strict du terme, vu qu'être dans la norme, c'est être un ado hétéro obsédé et rebelle qui n'a pas la moindre notion d'acceptation de la différence (c'est un fait : chez la plupart des ados, peu importe la variété de ce qu'on leur a vendu comme normal (et ça peut être très large, chez l'enfant d'un couple de lesbiennes trans juives racisées zadistes), ce qui est hors de ce champ est immédiatement digne de mépris). Disons que se poser des questions est un processus normal, surtout pour l'Ankou qui est plutôt parti du côté étroit de l'entonnoir de l'acceptation.  
Tu l'as comprise, sa réponse ? Tu vois à quoi il fait référence, précisément ?

Salut **Simpson** ! Je ne peux rien vraiment promettre quant à ces évènements habituels, parce que l'histoire prend un tournant innattendu assez rapidement. Sans dire plus sombre (parce que ça, c'est évident), l'histoire devient surtout moins scolaire. Les blagues de collégiens, c'est bon pour les collégiens dont le pays n'est pas à feu et à sang, quoi. Et on est déjà bien dedans depuis le tome 5 !

Bonsoir **Paracelse** , merci pour ton soutien ! Nous vaincrons les apprentis James !

Hello **Tiph** ! C'est drôle que tu dises ça, tu auras justement l'occasion de savoir ce qu'en pensent les personnages directement dans ce chapitre !  
Le problème, c'est que s'il n'a pas voulu être l'Élu, il a voulu être auror puis directeur des aurors pour combattre les forces du Mal. c'est son choix, c'est son boulot, et il est le mieux placé pour ça. S'il voulait faire l'autruche, il avait qu'à devenir mime, il s'est lamentablement trompé de carrière. Là c'est, même s'il a ses raisons légitimes, de la lâcheté. Oscar a raison, Harry Potter est devenu un lâche. Mais il suffirait qu'il s'en rende compte pour que son courage se réveille.

Bienvenue dans le Multivers, Miss **Watermag** ! Renouveau est une excellente entrée en matière, même si je conseille aux gens de commencer par le Parfum des Arums. Je suis content que ma contribution te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! Et que le reste du Multivers te plaira, également.

.

Dans ce chapitre, pas mal de choses, dont le retour de plusieurs personnages que vous adorez, un bateau qui a eu son heure de gloire, et un rapprochement assez soudain entre deux personnages.

.

* * *

.

 **5) Poisons et antidotes**

 _District autonome des Khantys-Mansis (Russie), octobre 2022_

Par un matin calme, deux hommes vinrent perturber la lande sibérienne blanchie par la neige. Ils furent arrivés ici, au milieu de nulle part, en transplanant.

Le plus âgé était un homme de stature moyenne, sec, habillé d'une robe noire doublée de laine. Il avait le dos droit, le bouc pointu, et le regard acéré. Tout en lui suggérait une épée.

Son comparse, lui, était un lion : abondante crinière blonde, opulent manteau de fourrure beige, et air férocement nonchalant. Dépassant son aîné d'une tête, il avait l'air d'un colosse.

Mais non. Le premier était juste petit. Petit, mais infiniment puissant.

– Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici, _Gospodin Ministr_ ? demanda Lévine.

– Douteriez-vous de moi, _Sjer_ Koenig ? répliqua le Ministre de la Magie russe, souriant froidement.

Lévine regarda le petit lac gelé, et frissonna, plus par appréhension que par froid. Il resserra cependant la cape sur ses épaules.

– Je n'oserais pas, _Sjer_. Peut-être…

Il consulta sa montre : 10h11. Ils étaient en avance.

– Il ne devrait pas tarder.

En fait, l'homme qu'ils attendaient arriva très exactement à l'heure prévue, 10h15. À la seconde près. La surface du lac gelé explosa dans un fracas assourdissant, tandis que le Morskoyvolk, la frégate sous-marine de Durmstrang, surgissait des profondeurs proue vers le ciel. En retombant, la coque de bois d'apparence fragile fracassa l'épaisse glace dans un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Lévine haussa un sourcil : son expédition avec le Ministre était censée être discrète. Même les moscovites auraient pu entendre ce vacarme, porté par la plaine.

Un homme sauta de l'impressionnante hauteur du pont, glissa sur un éclat de glace penché, et rejoignit les deux hommes en trottinant. Comme Lévine, il avait une abondande crinière blonde en bataille. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Fin comme le ministre, le navigateur du Morskoyvolk était lui un véritable géant, plus de deux mètres vingt. Il portait une chemise de marin à manches courtes et un gilet en cuir sans manche. Son pantalon de toile était glissé dans ses bottes montantes à revers. On eût dit un pirate des mers tropicales. À une quarantaine de degrés près.

– Ionafan Matveev ?! s'étonna Lévine.

– Lévine Koenig ! le salua l'intéressé. _Sjer Ministr_.

– _Sjer_ Matveev. J'en conclus que vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ?

– Ionni et moi étions dans la même promotion à Durmstrang, _Sjer_ !

– Hé bien. Vous aurez de quoi discuter en route, alors, en conclut le Ministre.

Il sortit sa baguette, et déploya la passerelle de la frégate magique lui-même, avant de monter à bord. Lévine écarta les bras, et haussa les épaules de manière très exagérée. Ionafan ricana.

– Alors comme ça, tu travailles pour le Ministre ?

– Faut bien gagner sa croûte. Surtout depuis le 30 juin… Enfin, bref. Et toi alors : le Morskoyvolk, carrément ! Navigateur ? Héraut de la Citadelle ?

– Hmm. Et je suis également professeur de Zoomagicologie.

– Oh, vraiment ? Je pensais le vieux Pavlovsky increvable.

– Poussé à la retraite il y a treize ans. Les expéditions se réduisaient en même temps que son nombre d'orteils.

– Ah ah, je vois ! Hé bien…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement en silence. Difficile d'échanger autre chose que des banalités avec un ami qu'on avait pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans.

C'est finalement Ionafan qui brisa le silence :

– Et tu sais pourquoi le Ministre veut se rendre à Durmstrang _discrètement_ ?

– C'est moi qui lui ait suggéré. La dernière fois qu'il est passé par la grande porte, un élève a tenté de l'assassiner. Le fils d'un opposant. Ce serait bête de mourir pour simple histoire de… Enfin, ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort.

– Ah. Et… Pas de garde du corps ?

– Juste un garde-fou, répondit Lévine en se tapotant la tête. Nous devrions monter à bord, avant de créer un incident diplomatique.

Ionafan frappa la passerelle d'un coup de talon. Une rampe de cordage se déploya, facilitant l'ascension. Lévine le remercia d'un signe de tête.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lev, le Ministre doit déjà être en train d'attaquer ma bouteille d'Esprit de Cognac.

– _Esprit de Cognac_ , vraiment ?

Le navigateur haussa les épaules.

– Un cadeau de la directrice de Beauxbâtons. C'est pas dégueu.

– Je veux bien te croire…

Il ne fallut guère plus de cinq minutes pour que le bateau face à nouveau surface avec brutalité, cette fois-ci au quai d'amarrage du lac artificiel creusé devant l'entrée de l'Institut Durmstrang, plus connue par ses occupants sous le sobriquet de Citadelle. Ce nom n'était pas dû à l'immensité de la bâtisse. En fait, il ne s'agissait que d'une ancienne maison de maître de quatre étage, à peine plus long que le manoir personnel des Koenig. Mais sous la surface gelée, et à l'intérieur de la montagne au pied de laquelle se trouvait le manoir grisâtre, une véritable ville était creusée à même la roche. Les différents étages mis à plat auraient couvert plusieurs kilomètres carrés.

Il était impossible de se rendre à Durmstrang autrement qu'en y étant accompagné par quelqu'un de l'intérieur, pour la simple raison que tout le monde ignorait son emplacement exact. Le Ministre faisait partie des très rares privilégiés à détenir cette information, mais même lui devait obtenir une autorisation écrite du directeur pour s'y rendre.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, même le directeur ne devait pas être au courant de la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu. Les gardes, des tireurs de baguette d'élite appartenant à un corps indépendant du Ministère vinrent leur barrer la route. Aucun des quatre n'hésita à pointer sa baguette en direction du chef d'État.

– Halte ! ordonna le gradé, reconnaissable à ses chevrons dorés. L'accès à l'Institut est strictement interdit aux personnes non-autorisées !

– Une chance que je le sois, répondit posément le Ministre.

– Nous n'avons reçu aucune information quant à votre visite, _Sjer_. Matveev, que signifie cette intrusion non-protocolaire ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules. Le Ministre sortit une enveloppe noire de sa poche. Le sceau pourpre avait déjà été brisé. Il la tendit vers les gardes. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, le chef s'avança, prit l'enveloppe, et entreprit de lire la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Au fil des lignes, il était de plus en plus pâle. À la fin, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il peina à remettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et préfera tendre les deux séparément au Ministre.

– Pardon, _Sjer Ministr_. Souhaitez-vous être escorté jusqu'à la…

– Ça ira, mon brave, le coupa le Ministre. _Sjer_ Koenig connaît le chemin.

Le garde porta un nouveau regard sur Lévine, cette fois-ci plus empreint de respect. Et d'un soupçon de peur. Il se reprit vite, et redressa le dos. Il pivota d'une démarche raide, et ordonna aux gardes de retourner à leurs postes.

– Tu fais un bout de chemin avec nous, Ionni ? l'invita Lévine.

– Ça nous laissera le temps de discuter, acquieça Ionafan. Je dois aller chercher ma classe de 11h, de toute manière.

Le prochain cours ne commençait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Soit à peine le temps de faire l'aller-retour entre l'entrée et la salle où avait cours la prochaine classe de Matveev.

Lévine avait toujours eu horreur de ça. Certains professeurs avaient tellement peu confiance en leurs élèves qu'ils allaient par eux-même les chercher à la fin de leur précédent cours. Combien de fois avait-il pris des couloirs détournés pour arriver avant le reste de la classe, juste pour faire enrager un de ces profs ! Ionni le décevait, d'être devenu comme ça.

Le trajet fut long. Très long. La boîte noire, surnom de leur destination, était au dernier sous-sol, à l'opposé des salles de classe. La disposition labyrinthique des lieux obligeaient à faire tant de détours qu'il leur fallut presque deux heures pour l'atteindre.

C'était effectivement une boîte noire. Difficile de décrire autrement ce bâtiment, construit au milieu d'une grotte à la voûte haute, entièrement vide. Une boîte rectangulaire noire comme l'obsidienne, posée au milieu d'un cercle de torches magiques. Lévine haussa les yeux au ciel (enfin, à la voûte rocheuse). C'était juste un laboratoire de recherches avancées sur la magie noire, pas un portail vers l'Enfer !

Cependant, c'est sur son conseil que le Ministre avait fait appel à ces gens pour résoudre une énigme de la plus haute importance, et dans le secret le plus total. Cette énigme, soumise par son indéfectible amie Salvakya, était le secret pour rétablir la paix en Grande-Bretagne. Bien sûr, Lévine avait vendu ça au Ministre en lui faisant entendre que la Russie pourrait être la prochaine cible.

– _Gospodin Ministr_ … Avant de rentrer là-dedans, j'aimerais vous demander… une faveur.

– Je vous écoute, _Sjer_ Koenig ?

– Comme nous en avons convenu, notre priorité est de protéger la Mère Patrie avant tout. Cependant, si… s'il s'avère que la formule est stable, je souhaiterais en faire part à mon amie britannique. Lui envoyer les documents… peut-être un échantillon ?

– Vous ne manquez pas de culot, Koenig ! Et puis, qui est cette amie, d'abord ? Au nom de qui je prendrais le risque d'exposer notre sécurité ainsi ?

– Salvakya Netaniev-Malefoy, _Sjer_. Mère de Demetria Netaniev, héritière de la Maison Royale.

– Dont vous êtes symboliquement le régent, me semble-t-il.

– J'étais, corrigea Lévine. Demetria est majeure depuis le 30 juin. À moins qu'elle ne refuse l'héritage, la Maison Netaniev réapparaîtra quand viendra la nouvelle année. Le couronnement est déjà pré-organisé.

– Je dois donc choisir entre ce que ma conviction en tant que Ministre me dicte de faire pour protéger mon pays, et aider la mère de la future reine à sauver sa terre d'accueil ? Vous me mettez dans une situation très inconfortable, et j'ai horreur de ça, Koenig.

– J'en ai bien conscience, _Sjer_. Et je m'en excuse. Mais puis-je vous signifier que sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais été au courant que…

– Il suffit ! se haussa le Ministre. Ne faisons pas attendre le Professeur Sekhuraya plus longtemps. Si, et je dis bien _si_ la formule est stable, j'envisagerai votre requête.

– _Da_ , _Gospodin Ministr *****_.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire, et furent accueillis par le Pr Sekhuraya en personne. C'était un homme d'une centaine d'années, entièrement chauve, et dont les deux yeux, les deux jambes et la main gauche étaient artificiels. Des prothèses en cuivre alchimique, et en céramique pour les globes oculaires. Fonctionnelles, efficaces, mais pas discrètes du tout.

– Professeur Sekhuraya, quel honneur de vous revoir ! le salua chaleureusement Lévine, qui l'avait eu comme professeur de Théorie de la Magie Noire tant d'années auparavant.

– Ce qu'il en reste, mon garçon ! Mes hommages, _Sjer Ministr_.

– Pouvons-nous faire vite, Professeur ? J'ai un dîner important, ce soir.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Tout est prêt, venez !

Le vieux professeur poussa une porte à double battant d'un geste théâtral, les bras tendus vers une cage en verre dans laquelle attendait un homme. Il ne manquait à la performance qu'un petit "Tadaaam !" pour être parfaitement caricaturale.

– La démonstration ne va pas tarder, _Sjer Ministr_ ! Mon assistant est parti chercher la petite poudre maléfique.

 _Ne ricane pas, vieux fou ! Ne ricane pas !_ pensa très fort Lévine. Peut-être trop fort, craignit-il, quand le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, ses yeux de céramique tournant de manière asynchrone.

– Vous, votre tête ne me rappelle rien du tout. Vous deviez être un très bon élève, seul les crétins m'ont marqués !

– J'étais très discret, Professeur, assura Lévine.

– Tant mieux, tant mieux… KASSANDR, ESPÈCE DE MANCHOT, T'AS BESOIN D'UN TAXI POUR TRAVERSER LE COULOIR ?! hurla-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Lévine et le Ministre.

– PARLE POUR TOI, VIEUX CUL-DE-JATTE ! répliqua une voix dans la pièce adjacente.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un quinquagénaire aussi défriché que son aîné, mais aux rares cheveux encore roux, surgit en furie, une seringue pleine d'un liquide blanchâtre à la main. Main qui n'était pas sienne, car ses deux bras étaient des prothèses. Visiblement, quand on travaillait sur la Magie Noire, les membres tombaient aussi vite que les cheveux.

– La prochaine fois que…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de son invective, toisant le Ministre avec la bouche béante.

– Notre bon ministre ici présent souhaiterait assister à notre test du jour, expliqua posément le professeur.

– Oh… je… Pardon, _Sjer Ministr_ , je suis confus… C'est-à-dire que…

Le Ministre chassa les excuses d'un revers de main.

– Pouvons-nous commencer ?

– B…Bien sûr, _Sjer_ !

Kassandr le manchot ouvrit la cage de verre. Il échangea quelque mots avec l'homme qui l'occupait en serbe, puis celui-ci tendit son bras. Le scientifique piqua dans le haut du biceps, comme pour un vaccin, et y injecta le liquide blanc. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la cage, et la verrouilla précautionneusement.

À l'intérieur de la cage, l'homme se mit à grogner de douleur et porta les mains à son cou comme s'il s'étouffait, ses yeux s'injectant de sang.

– Nous nous sommes permis de stabiliser la formule de la _FullMood_ d'abord, commenta le Pr Sekhuraya. Ça rend les tests plus efficients.

– Ça ne risque pas de fausser les résultats finaux ? s'enquit Lévine.

– Pas de risque, mon garçon ! L'antidote affecte le sujet pleinement transformé, et cette partie de la formule n'a pas été affectée.

Dans la cage, l'homme s'était changé en une étrange parodie de loup-garou. Non comme les véritables loups-garous, qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer de gros loups si on ne faisait pas attention aux détails, mais comme l'image que les moldus s'en faisaient. Une silhouette humanoïde aux membres trop longs couverte de fourrure, et donc le visage presque humain était déformé par un museau béant et écumant. Il poussa un grondement à glacer le sang, et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur la vitre.

– Du diamant pur, aucun risque qu'il ne le perce.

La créature l'avait peut-être entendu, ou avait-elle comprit par elle-même. Elle se mit à frapper sur la porte, retenue uniquement par le verrou.

– Leur intelligence est fascinante !

L'Écorcheur frappait la porte de plus en plus fort, faisant grincer le verrou sous la violence des chocs.

– Professeur ? s'inquiéta doucement le Ministre.

– Ça devrait tenir aussi… Normalement. Kassandr, l'antidote !

L'assistant tira une gâchette sur le bas de la cage. D'une trappe grillagée sous les pieds du monstre se dégagea une fumée bleuâtre. Quand elle parvint à ses nasaux, il s'agita de plus belle, se fracassant les doigts et s'écorchant la peau avec ses propres éclats d'os. Soudain, la transformation inverse s'opéra, et l'Écorcheur redevint humain, avec ses mains dans un très sale état. L'homme s'évanouit.

– Fais-le évacuer, ordonna le professeur à son assistant.

– Fais ci, fais ça… tiens fermement cette grenade alchimique, ce n'est pas dangereux du tout… marmonna l'assistant en s'éloignant.

Le professeur attrapa un crayon de papier sur un bureau, et le jeta à la tête de son assistant. Sauf que ses yeux choisirent ce moment pour se désynchroniser, et il le loupa de plusieurs mètres, manquant par contre de peu la tête du ministre. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, avant de se gratter la barbichette.

– Du gaz, hein ?

– Nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait compliqué d'injecter quoi que ce soit à l'une de ces créatures, si elle n'était pas fermement attaché. Aucun fusil hypodermique n'est à la fois assez puissant pour transpercer leur peau, et assez délicat pour ne pas pulvériser la fléchette dans le canon.

– Donc, du gaz ? répéta le Ministre.

Le scientifique fit pivoter un tableau noir, découvrant des tas de formules incompréhensibles qu'il se mit à pointer fébrilement.

– J'étais d'abord parti sur un liquide à fort taux de pénétration cutané, mais l'essence de bile de dragon isolait la peau avant que le bromure d'antinapel puisse pénétrer efficacement dans l'hypoderme… Et puis l'autre jour, je lisais une revue scientifique moldue, et j'y ai trouvé une idée excellente, développée voilà quatre-vingts ans par un ingénieur allemand. Du gaz cristallisé, qui une fois libéré sur zone est tellement concentré que même avec un vent défavorable, son effet reste extrêmement efficace.

Lévine grinça des dents. Il savait parfaitement de quel gaz cristallisé devait parler cet article. Il n'était pas contre le principe d'encourager le progrès pour le progrès, mais certaines inventions feraient mieux d'être oubliées…

– Des effets secondaires ?

– Comme vous avez pu le voir, cela décuple temporairement leur rage, et les blessures qu'ils ont subi sous forme bestiale ne guérissent pas. L'asphyxie provoque une hémorragie pétéchiale généralisée, quelques lésions pulmonaires, mais rien qui ne puisse être guéri par du repos. La signature noire est négligeable, et nous n'avons eu qu'un seul cas d'ulcères purulents, avec l'ancienne formule. Un réaction allergique à un excipient, à priori.

– Et l'impact psychologique sur le sujet ?

– Ça ne relève pas de mon domaine. Mais les sujets volontaires ne se souviennent de rien, entre la première phase d'agonie et l'évanouissement.

– Combien de morts, durant les tests ?

– La perte est négligeable. Les sujets sont volontaires, et convenablement préparés.

 _Autrement dit, convenablement payés pour être prêts à accepter n'importe quoi._

– Pouvez-vous en faire une arme ? s'enquit le Ministre.

– Une arme… Hum, une arme défensive, bien sûr ! La formule est de toute manière inoffensive, sur les humains. Nous pourrions placer les cristaux dans des capsules, ou utiliser une base de grenade fumigène moldue, ou encore…

– Avez-vous testé les effets sur les loups-garous ? coupa Lévine. Transformés ou non ?

– Pas encore, jeune homme. Mais c'est prévu, c'est prévu… c'est prévu… Mardi ! C'est prévu mardi, voilà ! Je note…

– Parfait. Tenez-nous au courant, conclut le Ministre. Et…

Il hésita longtemps, son regard observant les opérateurs venus chercher le blessé dans la cage.

– Quand ces tests auront été effectués, envoyez une copie de toutes vos formules ainsi qu'un échantillon suffisant pour être reproduit à _Sjer_ Koenig ici-présent. Il va vous communiquer une adresse. Je reviendrai moi-même chercher ce qui m'est dû.

 **oOoOoOo**

– Il ne peut pas y avoir cinquante solutions ! râla l'Ankou. L'Arithmancie est censée être une science exacte !

Albus haussa les épaules.

– Tu sais, moi, à part la chimie des explosifs…

– Tu me déçois grandement, Al'gèbre. Dylaaaaaaan !

– Quoooiiiii ? chuchota son cousin.

– C'est quoi la réponse à la 4 ?

– Laquelle ?

– Il n'y a qu'une question 4, banane !

– Il y a plusieurs réponses à la question 4, framboise !

– … Framboise ? Sérieusement ?

– C'est moins insultant que banane ? sourcilla Dylan.

– Bah oui, une banane c'est long, et jaune, et euh… C'est pas le sujet !

– Un peu de silence, dans la salle ! ordonna le professeur Mosby. C'est un devoir individuel !

– Si les réponses aux questions pouvaient elles aussi être individuelles, marmonna l'Ankou.

– Je crois que j'ai compris, chuchota Al'. Regarde, si tu poses ton système d'équations comme ça… le facteur runique ici, tu réduis tes équations comme ça, et, à partir de ces variables, à chaque fois que tu appliques une des combinaisons testées par Rowena Serdaigle au facteur…

– … J'obtiens une combinaison miroir ! comprit l'Ankou.

– Voilà, c'est ça ! Et je suppose que les solutions, c'est à chaque fois que la combinaison miroir est égale à celle testée, ou peut-être sa symétrie ?

Dylan grogna pour approuver la deuxième théorie d'Albus.

– Dire que c'était ça, le métier de ma mère, avant tout ça…, soupira le blond.

– Résoudre des problèmes d'Arithmancie ?

– Forcer des coffres magiques.

– Coooool !

– SILENCE OU C'EST UN TROLL ET DEUX HEURES DE RETENUE POUR TOUS LES DEUX ! s'écria le prof.

Scorpius lâcha un juron russe entre ses dents, mais entreprit de répondre à cette fichue question 4.

Après le cours d'Arithmancie, les Rôdeurs se réunirent dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serdaigle. Scorpius avait demandé spécifiquement à ce qu'ils s'asseoient à cette table, au plus près de celle des professeurs. Albus sentait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il sut de quoi il était question quand lesdits profs entrèrent dans la salle de banquet. Le professeur Londubat soutenait la directrice McGonagall par le coude, et l'aida à aller s'asseoir. Elle avait le teint gris, et semblait déjà épuisée à midi à peine.

– Vous croyez qu'elle est malade ? chuchota Rose.

– Elle est juste vieille ! répliqua Naima. Il n'y a que Kate Moss qui est éternelle !

L'Ankou secoua la tête.

– Elle est née en 1935. Au risque de t'étonner, 87 ans c'est encore la fleur de l'âge, pour un sorcier. L'équivalent de la cinquantaine pour un moldu.

– Nous sommes venus ici juste pour débattre de l'espérance de vie de la directrice sous son nez ? s'étonna Carrie.

– Non, attends…

Les plats apparurent enfin. Tous se jetèrent sur leur assiette, sauf les Rôdeurs, dans l'expectative de la grande révélation de l'Ankou. Il leur fit signe de regarder la directrice, qui portait une louche de soupe à sa bouche. Elle mâcha longuement ( _qui mâche de la soupe ?!_ ), et avala. Le changement fut très subtil, mais perceptible : sa peau pris une teinte à peine plus rosée, elle se redressa de quelques centimètres sur sa chaise, et esquissa une moue appréciatrice, et reprit une seconde cuillère.

– Wow, vous avez vu ça ?! chuchota Rose. Il y a quoi, dans sa soupe ?

– Un tonique magique, répondit l'Ankou de même. Attends…

– C'est toi qui l'y a mis ? Mais comment ?

– Attends ! répéta l'Ankou, chuchotant plus fort.

Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa cible. Sa cible, qui n'était pas la vieille McGo, mais Duffy. Le vieux maître des potions jeta un regard à la directrice, qui mangeait maintenant de bon cœur. Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion, mais il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, et alla la donner à la directrice.

– Votre potion énergisante, Madame. Il est important de le prendre régulièrement, pour que ses effets soient optimaux.

– C'est très aimable à vous, Fiachna, le remercia la directrice. J'ai déjà l'impression de me sentir mieux.

Les autres s'étaient mis à manger, parlant de tout et de rien, mais l'Ankou ne quitta pas la directrice des yeux. À la fin du repas, malgré tout le tonique qu'elle avait avalé (à la fois dans la soupe, glissée par Koppy, et celui donné par Duffy), elle avait à nouveau l'air mélancolique et terne.

Quand l'Ankou en parla au CID à la fin de la journée, ses camarades étaient plutôt circonspects.

– Peut-être qu'elle a un cancer ? suggéra Naomi Yukino. Mon grand-oncle en a eu un. Ils lui injectaient un produit bizarre dans le sang, qui le rendait encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ça a fini par le guérir !

– La chimiothérapie, comprit Dylan. Hum, il est possible qu'un grand maître des potions ait trouvé le moyen de reproduire la formule dans une potion avalable, et qu'il appelle ça un "tonique" pour ne pas affoler les autres professeurs sur son état.

Et cetera, et cetera. Et c'est ainsi que se mit à courir le bruit que McGonagall avait peut-être un cancer, vite devenu plus spécifiquement une leucémie, du fait de sa pâleur. Elle reçut quelques messages de soutien pour son bon rétablissement qui durent la faire sourciller, et tout le monde oublia que son état n'avait rien de normal. Poudlard était un véritable réseau social, avec leurs pires travers…

 **oOoOoOo**

L'Ankou passait énormément de temps avec Reg. Reg avec Carrie. L'Ankou avec Al'. Alors Carrie se mit à passer du temps avec Albus, quand les deux premiers étaient ensemble. En tout bien tout honneur ! Albus était un peu comme le frère de son frère. Ou un cousin ? Et puis, même si elle avait beaucoup pris confiance en elle ces dernières années, elle n'envisageait même pas faire le poids face à Aenor Castle, la princesse guerrière.

Non qu'elle le veuille, encore une fois. Ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était quelque chose qu'Albus avait toujours eu : une grande famille unie. La même que Rose, certes, mais Carrie n'avait jamais été très proche de la Serdaigle rousse. Trop… Serdaigle. Elle voulait faire partie d'un tout, pas se prendre la tête avec les devoirs du mois prochain.

– Alors c'est ça, que vous faites dans votre laboratoire secret ? demanda-t-elle, observant Albus en train de mettre de la poudre orangée dans une fiole.

– Entre autres, mais c'est notre activité principale. Mettre les Onibi en bouteille !

Carrie observa la poudre inerte au fond de la fiole, et fit la moue.

– Je pensais que ça avait plus de panache…

– Il n'est pas encore prêt ! Encore quelques petites étapes…

Albus sortit de sa poche une grosse gousse de snargalouf, qu'il avait dû voler en cours de potions, et une minuscule plume bleue à pois. Il posa le bouchon en liège de la fiole à portée de main, de manière à pouvoir l'attraper d'un geste rapide. Il pressa la gousse entre la table et un couteau plat, et quand le jus commença à couler, il la porta au-dessus du goulot pour y faire tomber quelques gouttes. Au contact du jus, la poudre se mit à mousser, prenant un aspect de soufflé à la carotte.

– Et maintenant, recule ! ordonna Al'.

Carrie recula d'un grand pas. Albus glissa la petite plume dans la fiole, et la boucha. Avant même que la plume n'atteigne la mousse, il avait déjà reculé, et se protégeait les yeux avec son bras. Carrie en fit de même, mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer la réaction. La plume fut happée par la mousse, qui se mit à virer au rose. Soudain, il y eut un bang sonore qui fit sursauter Carrie, et l'intérieur de la fiole se remplit de fumée rosâtre.

Albus alla secouer la fiole, et la fumée se mit à luire doucement. Il observait les volutes quand soudain, telle une ombre courant au milieu du brouillard, elle crut apercevoir un cheval au galop. Al' attrapa une étiquette sur la pile, et d'un trait expert, reproduit à l'identique la silhouette que Carrie venait de voir. Il la colla sur la fiole.

– Et maintenant, on la met à décanter dans le noir total, et quand elle sera prête, d'ici Halloween, elle donnera un magnifique étalon rouge ! L'Ankou et moi travaillons sur cette formule particulière depuis la rentrée. Il y a un effet supplémentaire halloweenesque, si tout fonctionne comme prévu.

– Tu dessines super bien, observa Carrie, en pointant du doigt l'étiquette. On dirait un encrage japonais !

– Merci, mais je me contente de gribouiller des miniatures d'animaux. Je n'ai pas ton talent dans les portraits !

– Gribouiller ?! J'en connais beaucoup qui seraient jaloux devant un tel talent ! Tu en as même une juste à côté de toi…

– Je t'apprends ma technique si tu m'apprends à dessiner des portraits, deal ?

– Deal ! sourit Carrie.

Et ce fut la base de leurs petits moments à deux. Pendant que Scorpius et Reginald se trip… _Merlin, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient !_ , Albus et Carrie dessinaient. Naomi vint rapidement y mettre son grain de sel, leur apprenant notamment à animer leurs dessins par magie. Et subrepticement, un atelier de dessin se développa dans le Cid. Il était même déjà question de faire une publication des Chats Gris en bande dessinée animée.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Feuillet gris placardé sur les panneaux d'affichage des quatre maisons :**

 _La prochaine édition du journal des Chats Gris sera un numéro spécial en hommage à la famille McAllister, et à toutes les victimes des Écorcheurs. Les personnes qui auraient des anecdotes à partager sur leurs proches décédés sont invités à les partager ici-même. Des copies de photos, même statiques, sont les bienvenues._

 _Afin que nos morts ne soient pas que des noms listés en page annexe dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Afin que soit rendue leur humanité, leur histoire. Ce qui faisait d'eux plus que des statistiques sur les comptes-rendus de notre cher Ministère. Hommage est le mot d'ordre._

 _Les Chats Gris_

 **oOoOoOo**

– On y est allés un peu fort, là, non ? grimaça Abigail Robins.

Lucy haussa les épaules.

– Ils savent déjà que nous existons, et que nous sommes contre eux. Nous ne les attaquons pas personnellement, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre aux Chats Gris. Au contraire, ça les déserverait, de museler la presse libre. Ça nous donnerait raison.

– Et nous n'avons surtout pas raison, pas vrai ? ricana l'Ankou.

C'était devenu une "blague" récurrente, dans le CID. _Nous n'avons surtout pas raison_. Une phrase très lourde de sens. D'une part, la propagande Réfractaire, qui jusqu'au cœur de l'école, par ses programmes réformés et ses agents infiltrés, faisait tout pour leur donner tort, pour décrédibiliser tout ce qu'ils disaient. D'autre part, les choses bien plus graves qui étaient impliquées s'ils avaient raison quant à ce qu'ils _pensaient_. Le problème, pour les Potter et les Malefoy, c'est qu'ils ne pensaient pas. _Ils savaient_.

James savait, et il avait su se montrer digne de confiance. Ce qui lui avait valut droit d'accéder au CID de manière permanente avait été de reconnaître de Faust, son meilleur ami, n'était pas fiable.

– Je ne dis pas qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! grogna James. Je dis juste…

– … Que Faust est raciste, et avide de pouvoir, résuma Demy.

– C'est caricatural.

– C'est légitime, répliqua la Malefoy.

– Il a autant horreur du contrôle intrusif et abusif des Réfractaires, et chaque mort le rend un peu plus amer et impulsif. Mais il est d'autant plus amer qu'à l'origine, il adhérait à leurs idées. Je crois qu'il déteste sa famille. Ou que sa famille le déteste. C'est probablement réciproque. Il voit les moldus comme des boulets.

– Si les Réfractaires lui donnent un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un à détester pour les exactions des Écorcheurs, il pourrait leur céder, envisagea Lucy.

– Tout ce que je dis, c'est que s'il avait le choix entre les affronter de front ou attendre de voir où leur politique va nous mener, il se laisserait pousser la moustache, la tempéra James.

– C'est censé avoir du sens, ça ? s'étonna l'Ankou.

– C'est très long, de se faire pousser une moustache convenable, expliqua James.

– Je n'ai pas ce problème !

– T'es poilu comme un œuf, fit remarquer Naima.

Elle ne participait même pas à la conversation, occupée à travailler ses caricatures avec Carrie. L'Ankou lui adressa un regard indigné, mais Demy fit taire toutes futures protestations en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Après un long silence, elle conclut :

– Qu'il ne soit pas dit que je suis guidée par mon ego, comme je te l'ai tant reproché. Si tu es prêt à reconnaître que ton meilleur ami n'est pas si fiable… je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, Potter. Bienvenue dans le Cercle des Initiés au Duel.

– Je saurai m'en montrer digne, Malefoy !

– Mouais. Évite déjà de t'en montrer indigne. Ça nous ferait une mauvaise presse, si je devais t'achever à coups de pelle pour nous avoir trahis.

– "James n'est pas un traître", cita James en regardant Lucy dans les yeux.

– Tout le monde peut se tromper, répliqua la jeune Zabini.

– Vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne ! Je vais me contenter de vous prouver ma loyauté par les actes !

Demy applaudit lentement, les sourcils haussés d'incrédulité. Parfois, des miracles s'opéraient, même chez les têtes d'enclume.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

 _Mes très chers parents (non, je vous promet que je n'ai rien à réclamer !),_

 _Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, j'ai rempli ma mission auprès du vieux félin. Je ne sais que penser de mes observations, n'étant pas mage-vétérinaire, mais je suis presque certain qu'elle est malade. Le pharmacien lui donne du sirop pour la toux, mais ce n'est pas très efficace. Peut-être est-il périmé ?_

 _Le piment dans sa gamelle lui a redonné le sourire, mais il a vite fondu, comme les bonshommes de neige de Demy quand le dégel arrive. Je crois qu'il va falloir passer au wasabi. Je dois commander quoi, au cuisinier ?_

 _L'Ankou Malefoy_

 **oOoOoOo**

Alva sourit encore une fois, en relisant la lettre. Le contenu, une fois déchiffré, était très alarmant, mais c'était la forme qui l'amusait. Scorpius avait un véritable don pour raconter n'importe quoi, et y donner du sens quand même. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu être un philosophe grandiose. La précaution du message codé était peut-être de trop, le sceau de cire intact faisant foi (la cire utilisée par les Malefoy ne pouvait être fondue qu'une seule fois, et contenait un réactif magique conçu par Nathan, détectable uniquement en connaissant la formule d'authentification adéquate ; impossible de faire un faux), mais elle doutait qu'ils reculent devant le principe d'intercepter le courrier des élèves. Que la lettre soit arrivée était déjà un soulagement en soi.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Alva leva un regard agacé sur Ron, mais le rouquin ne s'était pas râclé la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il attira plutôt son verre d'eau à lui.

– Alors, les nouvelles de Poudlard sont bonnes ?

Alva plissa les yeux, suspicieuses.

– Comment tu sais…

– Lire ? coupa Ron. L'enveloppe, posée sous mes yeux. Il y a le nom du destinataire. Il me semble me souvenir que "l'Ankou" est le surnom de ton fils ?

– Oh pardon… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises.

– Ce n'est pas ce que ton sourire semblait dire.

– Non, ce n'est pas… Peu importe. Scorpius m'informe que la directrice McGonagall est toujours aussi mal en point, et ce malgré les toniques que lui donne Duffy, _et_ ceux que notre elfe de maison verse dans son assiette à son insu. Hier, il a essayé une version améliorée de Pimentine, une invention de Theo contenant de l'extrait de larme de phénix. Elle a eu un regain d'énergie qui a duré jusqu'à ce que Duffy lui donne son propre tonique.

– D'accord, euh… Celui de Theo est donc plus efficace ?

Alva se frappa le front.

– Ronald Weasley, espèce de cornichon rouquin ! C'est pas parce que tu donnes un produit moins puissant à quelqu'un que les effets du premiers disparaissent !

– Hé, j'en sais rien, j'était nul en potions !

Alva soupira. C'est elle qui avait appelé Ron, aujourd'hui. Tous les membres de la Confrérie encore en état de grâce au Ministère étaient à leurs missions, et elle avait un message important à transmettre à Harry Potter. Alors elle avait fait appel à l'Auror, en pensant qu'il conviendrait. Elle commençait à regretter. Ron n'était pas stupide. Il avait juste besoin de poser plus de questions avant d'arriver à la même conclusion. Problème : elle-même manquait cruellement de patience.

– Est-ce que tu sais à quoi servent les larmes de phénix ?

– Bien sûr, je n'étais pas nul à ce point ! C'est un puissant cicatrisant, et le meilleur antidote qui existe.

– Et qu'est-ce qui peut contrer aussi vite les effets d'un antidote ? Y compris des larmes de phénix, si elles sont suffisamment diluées ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, associant les choses à sa vitesse. Soudain, ses yeux et sa bouche s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, sa peau se parant d'un camaïeu d'écarlate.

– Un poison encore plus puissant ? _Duffy empoisonne McGonagall_?!

– C'est malheureusement la réponse qui semble s'imposer.

– Mais il faut l'arrêter ! Faire quelque chose !

– Oui, mais quoi ? S'il est innocent, tu te mettrais le Gouvernement à dos. S'il était coupable, ils le désapprouveraient peut-être, mais il aurait largement eu le temps d'achever la vieille chatte avant d'être pris. Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver des preuves irréfutables, et le confronter face à une McGonagall au mieux de sa forme. À partir de maintenant, chaque boisson, chaque potage que McGonagall avalera contiendra des larmes de phénix. Chaque assiette de pommes de terre sera saupoudrée de bézoard râpé. Et il faudra que nous fassions analyser le fameux tonique de Duffy, pour avoir notre preuve formelle.

– Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?!

– Toi, tu effectues la mission pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui.

– Qui est ?

Alva hésita. La Confrérie avait déjà pris cette décision. Ils en avaient discuté pendant des heures, pesant le pour et le contre des centaines de fois. C'était la moins mauvaise solution. Mais elle hésita encore un peu avant de répondre :

– Il est temps de mettre Potter au courant pour les Écorcheurs. Il est temps que l'Élu prenne ses responsabilités. Il a le pouvoir de faire tomber les Réfractaires de l'intérieur.

– Mais il y a Khallia…

Alva grogna.

– Qu'il se serve d'elle, comme espionne à son insu. Tant qu'à avoir fraternisé…

– Mais c'est mal, d'utiliser les gens ! Ce n'est pas elle notre ennemie !

– Tu es sûr de ça ? Tu as des preuves formelles qu'elle n'est pas impliqué dans le trafic de Fullmood, qui je te le rappelle transite depuis l'Égypte, son pays natal ? Kethoum n'est pas un ange.

– Ce n'est pas un démon !

– Il y a d'autres possibilités… Tu vois toujours le monde en noir et blanc.

– Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Ron. Tout le monde sait que personne n'est totalement bon ou mauvais et que le monde est fait de nuances de gris…

– Oh non, ne me ressort pas ces idioties, gémit Alva. Le monde en nuances de gris ! C'est aussi ridicule qu'un monde fait uniquement en noir et blanc.

– Mais…

– Ta gueule et écoute.

Pour une fois Weasley fit ce qu'on lui disait et ferma son clapet. La Russe le toisa d'un œil noir quelques instants, puis reprit d'un ton plus posé :

– Un monde en nuances de gris, ça n'a aucun sens. Des nuances, ça n'a aucun sens ! Des nuances, sérieusement ! Ça serait comme une échelle, et comment est-ce que tu peux faire une échelle du Mal, hein ? Andouille !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas faire d'échelle. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait faire de nuances de gris. Tout à coup, l'énervement d'Alva prenait un sens.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que tout soit aussi simple ? poursuivait Alva avec énergie. Tu crois franchement qu'on peut placer tous les hommes sur une même échelle de jugement, à une certaine distance entre le Bien et le Mal, avec quoi, un système de notes ? Ah, ça plairait à ta femme, ça. Entre un type qui agit par conviction et un qui fait exactement la même chose par lâcheté, tu en distingues un meilleur que l'autre ? Il y a un A et un A+ ? Un gris clair et un gris foncé ?

Elle se tut un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis continua en martelant chaque mot :

– Du gris ? Ne me fait pas rire. Chaque personne a sa couleur. Chaque personne a foi en quelque chose. Tes actes, tes paroles, tout ce que tu fais, ça n'a de sens que parce que tu as certaines motivations. Et de temps en temps, elles coïncident en partie avec ceux d'autres types, les couleurs s'accordent bien : et tu formes un Ordre du Phénix, ou une bande de types tatoués, ou un orchestre.

– Et donc… tu veux que je repeigne Harry en rouge phénix ?

 _En rouge Gryffondor_. Ce qu'elle avait détesté devenir. Ce qu'il avait été avant de se perdre dans la machine administrative.

– Il y a de ça, confirma Alva à contre-cœur.

.

* * *

* ( _Yes, Minister_ est une sitcom britannique des années 80 contant les mésaventures d'un ministre de l'opposition nommé par le 1er Ministre sous la pression du Parlement. Exportée en Russie sous le titre Да, Господин Министр (Da, Gospodin Ministr, en français : "Oui, Messire Ministre"), elle y a été encore plus populaire que dans son pays d'origine, car c'était la première fois pour le peuple russe qu'ils voyaient mis en scène la ridiculisation d'un ministre (même si ce n'était pas le leur). Le ministre de la Magie Russe, qui ne connaît pas cet artéfact de la culture étrangère _et_ moldue, ne saisit pas toute l'ironie effrontée, presque méprisante, de l'appellation _Господин_ (aussi désuète que Messire), et pense juste que Lévine est vieux jeu).

* * *

.  
Voilà. Et maintenant, allez lire le dernier chapitre des Marchands de Secrets, parce qu'il est génial, et qu'il est passé totalement inaperçu, et c'est très dommage pour tout le monde ! Et laissez une review à Dreamer, elle le mérite largement.

Pour le prochain chapitre, prévoyez des mouchoirs. Beaucoup.


	6. Pluie de sang

Hello there ! Le Multivers suit toujours son cours, tout va bien. La semaine prochaine, je publierai le premier chapitre d'un court projet conjoint avec Dreamer, concernant le crossover. En attendant, restons un peu sur un terrain connu. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

·

Dans le chapitre précédent, Lévine et le Ministre russe se rendaient à la Citadelle de Durmstrang, où un chercheur en magie noir semblait sur le point de trouver un antidote à la fullmood, et donc aux Écorcheurs.  
Retour à Poudlard, où problèmes d'Arithmancie et problèmes de santé de la directrice sont au coeur des préoccupations des Rôdeurs.  
Enfin une discussion tendue entre Alva et Ron, qui décident (surtout Alva) qu'il est temps d'expliquer à Harry Potter toute la conspiration des Réfractaires. Que de perspectives en vue !

·

He **ywëna** ! J'ai toujours adoré Lévine, que tu as trop sous-exploité. Je voulais lui rendre hommage, ravi que ça t'ait autant plu !  
Je t'avoue qu'au moment où j'écris cette réponse je ne l'ai pas encore relu, mais…

Coucou **Tiph** ! Les russes sont excellents pour ça ! Les sorciers russes, bien sûr, aucun sous-entendu politique de ma part. Du tout. Nooon. Brèfle, ça me semblait évident qu'ils seraient les premiers à trouver une solution, en la cherchant dans ces circonstances.  
J'avoue que je n'avais pas envisagé cet aspect, mais ça pourrait être moche. Et une bonne piste pour un éventuel tome 7 ? Naaah.  
Peut-être. Je ne suis pas dans leur tête. Enfin, sauf quand j'y suis.

Bonjour **Adenoide** , enchanté ! En fait, les Réfractaires ne sont pas si différents du régime de Voldemort que ça. C'est juste que leur Leader est moins… obsessionnel. Voldemort était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, mais extrêmement stupide, au final. Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point ses horcruxes ont été faciles à retrouver… Mais sans Voldemort, si ça avait été possible, les Mangemorts aurait pu aller aussi loin que les Réfractaires, ils n'avaient juste pas la bonne propagande.

Re, **Yuedra** ! Oui, du moins le semble-t-il !  
Alors non, c'est Nejem qui est directeur-adjoint. Mais c'est visiblement le même camp.  
Le problème, c'est qu'ils se sont pour la plupart laissé gagné par la rumeur comme quoi il serait question de cancer et de chimio. Hors, la chimiothérapie est guère différente de poison, par ses effets (ciblés pour détruire le cancer, mais dévastateurs sur le corps entier). Lui donner trop d'anti-poison, si c'est le cas, la tuerait plus sûrement qu'un éventuel poison. Le cancer c'est des cellules vivantes du corps, ni une invasion externe ni un truc pourrissant comme on le représente. Les larmes de phénix pures pourraient au contraire le renforcer.

Platypus, **Allan** -kun ! Franchement, le couronnement de Demy, ça va être mon moment préféré à écrire. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me figurer la scène, mais ça va être tellement épique. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que ce ministre, malgré sa longue carrière, n'a jamais connu que la régence Koenig des domaines. Il n'a jamais été confronté au pouvoir des Netaniev. Деметриа Дракоевна Нетаниева va être… royale.  
Autre chose. Quelque chose que tu verras bientôt… ailleurs.  
L'histoire dit quand même qu'il n'a plus de bras. Sans vouloir spoiler…  
Se faire pousser la moustache, c'est un référentiel important, pour un adolescent. C'est en plus un bon équivalent non-moldu des minutes windowsiennes : la durée dépend du bon plaisir du Hasard, mais c'est souvent beaucoup plus long que prévu.  
Je propose le RTX pur dans son café du matin. Histoire de passer une excellente journée !  
Justement, comme je l'ai expliqué à Yuedra… ça renforce la thèse du cancer.  
Personne ne sait ce que Duffy lui donne, à part Duffy.

·

Dans ce chapitre… Disclaimer : C'est la faute d'Ywëna. Je vous ai prévenu le mois dernier, je vous préviens à nouveau… Prenez vos précautions dès maintenant, parce que votre joie de vivre ne dépassera pas ce point. Adieu.

.

* * *

.

 **6) Pluie de sang**

Le 29 octobre 2022 était une journée froide, pour la saison. C'était en tout cas la réflexion que se faisait Draco, observant d'un air détaché la vapeur de son souffle. Il était sorti pour rendre visite à son père, dans le pavillon annexe du Manoir Malefoy. C'est quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. Non pas qu'il soit devenu miraculeusement proche du vieux mangemort, mais celui-ci avait été, hé bien, un haut-gradé d'un mouvement ayant réussi son coup d'état. Il pouvait se mettre dans la tête des Réfractaires.

Draco avait parcouru la moitié du chemin séparant les deux maisons, quand une alarme stridente se mit à hurler. Draco connaissait cette alarme, et elle lui glaça le sang. _Non… Pas ici…_

Il se reprit très vite, et sortit sa baguette, avant de frapper du poing sur la broche maintenant sa cape, déclenchant l'alarme de la Confrérie. Il courut au portail, mais un Écorcheur y était arrivé avant lui. La bête était gigantesque, féroce, et sa fourrure noire était grisée par ce qui semblait être de la farine. D'une charge d'épaule, l'immonde créature défonça le portail magique _et_ métallique, et chargea le maître des lieux. _Non… Pas comme ça…_

– _Daemonfulguras_!

Par une pirouette humainement impossible, l'Écorcheur esquiva le sort sans ralentir. Il était presque sur Draco, mais celui-ci attendait. _Non… Pas maintenant…_

Au moment où la créature était suffisamment proche et bondit sur lui, il mit toute sa puissance dans son sort, en abaissant le bras d'un geste sec :

– _DIFFINDO_ !

L'Écorcheur fut fendu en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Les deux moitiés frôlèrent Draco de part et d'autre, tandis qu'il prenait de plein fouet une vague de sang et de viscères.

Il resta prostré ainsi, méconnaissable, pendant un moment bien trop long, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, sous le choc. C'est Alva qui le trouva ainsi en transplanant devant ce qu'il restait de la grille.

– Draco ! DRACO ! paniqua-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Est-ce que ça va ?!

Hébété, son mari se redressa lentement , recouvert de sang.

– Ça va, ça va, c'est juste…

– Mais tu es couvert de sang !

– Oh, Morgane… C'est pas le mien, ne t'inquiètes pas. _Récurvite_.

Le sang et les viscères qui le recouvraient disparurent, et le Serpentard respira un peu plus librement. Très pâle, Alva lui agrippa les bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

– Par les couilles velues de Serpentard, que s'est-il passé ?!

Draco sembla enfin reprendre conscience.

– Nous sommes attaqués ! Cours protéger les habitants du village !

Alva lui jeta un regard paniqué par-dessus son épaule, mais se mit à courir. D'un sort, elle fit apparaître un foulard rouge, qu'elle attrapa au vol et noua autour de son visage.

Elle croisa le premier Écorcheur au niveau de la mairie. Il était en train de dévorer les intestins d'un vieillard, qui semblait être encore vivant. Le bras de celui-ci, étendu par terre, tressautait encore.

La rage décupla la vitesse et la force d'Alva, qui fonça droit sur l'Écorcheur. Elle lui sauta sur le dos, attrapa son cou épais, et s'embrasa comme une torche, se concentrant pour diriger toute la chaleur contre la créature. Lorsque celle-ci s'affaissa sur le cadavre désormais fumant de son repas, le dos de la bête était un mélange de charbon rougeoyant et d'os carbonisés. Les habits d'Alva étaient presques intacts, à l'exception des manches qui étaient restées collées à l'Écorcheur, fusionnées dans la chair.

Alva sortit sa baguette, et se laissa guider par les hurlements. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et aperçut Draco qui la rejoignait en courant, accompagné de Kimberley Smith. Tous deux portaient le masque rouge des pyromanes. Toujours aucun auror à l'horizon, même parmi les membres de la Confrérie. Alva leva les deux mains, leur faisant signe de se déployer, puis invoqua un fouet de feu dans sa main droite. Et trouva enfin l'origine des cris : une mère hurlait, protégeant dans bien que mal sa petite fille en faisant rempart de son corps, tandis que deux hommes se battaient avec un Écorcheur derrière elle.

Le Phénix choisit ce moment pour déployer ses ailes. Elle invoqua un second fouet dans sa main gauche, et ajustant sa trajectoire pour le prendre à revers, les projeta sur l'Écorcheur. Ils s'ennouèrent autour de lui, plaquant ses pattes avant sur ses flancs comme une corde solide. Quand elle tira sur les deux fouets, les flammes virèrent au bleu, et la bête explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de sang bouillonnant, qui retomba sur la place comme une pluie de sang.

Alva analysa rapidement la situation : l'un des deux hommes était le mari de la femme, et le père de la fille. Il protégeait sa famille, par pur instinct. L'autre en revanche devait être un voisin, peut-être même un passant, qui avait pris de lui-même l'initiative de se dresser face à un monstre pareil. Elle avait besoin de gens comme ça.

– Vous ! Venez avec moi, c'est pas fini !

– Qui êtes vous ?!

– Pas le temps !

– Vous êtes le Phénix ! reconnut le bon samaritain.

Alva grogna. C'était écrit dans la Gazette, donc c'était vrai…

– Oui c'est moi ! concéda-t-elle à regrets. Dépêchez-vous !

Sans vérifier qu'il la suivait, elle rejoignit l'artère principale du village, interceptant Draco et Kim au passage.

– J'en ai eu deux, Draco un ! Ce type était en train de défendre une famille…

– Mes voisins, expliqua le trentenaire roux. J'ai vu ce qu'il se passait, la bête… la petite… je suis sorti de chez moi pour aider son père !

– C'était très courageux, admira Kim.

– Ou très bête, répliqua Draco. Vous croyez qu'il en reste ?

Un fracas de pierres assourdissant répondit à la question. Un bruit de maison qui explose.

Le quatuor courut vers la source du bruit, d'où émanait maintenant un épais nuage de poussière. Arrivé sur place, Draco lança un puissant charme de vent, purifiant l'air.

Le sorcier à l'intérieur de sa maison avait pulvérisé la moitié de celle-ci d'un puissant sort, et avait dû être soufflé dans la direction opposée. Il gisait au sol de l'étage, une trace de sang sur le mur derrière lui. Kim escalada un pan de mur pour aller constater son état. Au milieu des décombres, un Écorcheur tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager, poussant les lourdes pierres de ses pattes cassées en poussant des jappements de douleur et de frustration. Le voisin héroïque s'avança, le pointant de sa baguette :

– Regardez ce monstre ! Si pitoyable ! Ce serait presque trop gentil l'achever !

Le problème, c'est qu'il allait guérir très vite. Draco s'avança, posant la main sur l'épaule du sorcier.

– Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Il héla son épouse, et lui exposa son plan.

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

– C'est notre seule occasion ! répliqua Draco.

Utilisant les pierres le recouvrant, ils se mirent à deux pour en faire une gangue solide, renfermant l'Écorcheur bien vivant à l'intérieur. Alva le redressa d'un sort, et assura à son mari qu'elle arriverait à le faire transplaner malgré le poids.

– Vous allez le torturer, c'est ça ? s'enquit le voisin.

Draco le toisa, suspicieux. Il n'était peut-être pas si héroïque, après tout. Il avait juste le goût du sang.

– Ce que nous allons faire de lui ne vous regarde pas. Nous vous protégeons, et accepter vos remerciements est la seule chose que nous vous devons pour cela.

– Pas la peine d'être arrogant ! grogna le sorcier. Vous savez quoi ? Vous parlez comme le châtelain ! Comme ce pète-sec de Malefoy ! Hé mais attendez, elle vous a appelé Draco…

Il plissa les yeux, tentant de deviner les traits masqués par le foulard du blond aux yeux gris.

– Mais c'est vous !

– _Oubliettes_!

L'homme sursauta. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui, étonné, et repartit en direction de sa maison en sifflotant.

– Draco ! le morigéna Alva.

– Quoi ?! Il m'a reconnu, j'ai paniqué ! D'habitude, nous n'avons pas à intervenir auprès de nos voisins !

– D'habitude, nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans des villages exclusivement sorciers, répliqua Alva. Je vais mettre celui-là au frais. Je te laisse faire le tour, et briefer les retardataires s'il y a d'autres pyromanes qui se pointent. Je pense qu'il faudra envoyer un soigneur à ce type, là-haut. Peut-être examiner le père de famille. Si tu les vois avant moi, envoie immédiatement Theo et Nathan dans la cave du manoir, il faut examiner ce truc avant qu'il ne se retransforme.

– Entendu. Sois prudente.

– Toi, sois prudent !

Alva attrapa la gangue de pierre à deux mains, et transplana dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Elle atterrit dans la cave du manoir, un endroit sombre et humide où elle n'allait jamais. Tellement sombre, d'ailleurs, qu'il lui fallut un bon moment avant que ses yeux s'adaptent, et qu'elle distingue une torche au mur. Elle tendit un doigt, et l'alluma d'un trait de feu. La lueur lui permit d'en apercevoir d'autres, qu'elle alluma également.

L'Écorcheur se mit à gronder, et la gangue de pierre à grincer.

– Tes fractures ont déjà guéries, hein ? Impressionnant…

D'un sort, elle arracha un tourbillon de terre battue du sol, et en recouvra la pierre. Elle invoqua ensuite des flammes bleues, et se mit à cuire la terre à grande vitesse. L'Écorcheur gronda de douleur, sous l'effet de la chaleur qui se transmettait.

– C'est de la terre argileuse, lui expliqua Alva. Ça absorbe très bien la pression interne, c'est pour ça que les grecs en faisaient des amphores. Tu peux te débattre autant que tu veux à l'intérieur, ce que la pierre n'absorbe pas déjà l'est par l'argile. Ne m'oblige pas à la rechauffer.

L'Écorcheur sembla comprendre, se calmant. Sa terreur du feu semblait supérieure à sa rage, pour l'instant.

Theo arriva en premier, quelques minutes plus tard. Il descendit les escaliers de bois grinçants.

– Draco m'a dit de te rejoindre ici avec mon matériel de prélèvement, mais n'a pas précisé pourq… Je rêve, ou cette statue vient de grogner ?

– Ce n'est pas une statue, répondit Alva.

Elle sortit sa baguette, et d'un petit sort d'explosion, dégagea la tête de l'Écorcheur, qui hurla de douleur. Il avait un éclat de pierre planté dans un des yeux, mais l'œil éjecta le shrapnel en cicatrisant.

– Oh putain ! Mais t'es cinglée ?!

– Hé ! C'était l'idée de Draco, de le ramener dans notre cave !

– Je parle du sort explosif, espèce de barbare !

Alva secoua la tête, un peu amusée malgré la situation.

– On se refait pas !

– Grosse brute gryffondorienne, marmona Theo.

Puis ils reprirent tous les deux leur sérieux, et la russe désigna le monstre d'un geste du menton.

– Alors, tu penses pouvoir en tirer quelque chose ?

Theo prit le temps de respirer profondément. Vu de près, comme ça, la bête ressemblait vraiment à un loup-garou. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait été humain face à un loup-garou, si près… Eh bien, disons que ça ne lui évoquait pas de bons souvenirs. Surtout alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une cave.

– Théo ? hésita Alva.

Elle devait avoir deviné sa peur. Le Serpentard se redressa avec raideur :

– Je peux le faire. Laisse-moi juste le temps de digérer ça, tu veux ?

Et il se mit au travail. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, mais il sentait quand même son cœur battre à grands coups paniqués. De son sac il sortit une grosse seringue, ainsi que deux fioles.

– Je vais déjà lui faire un prélèvement sanguin. Je l'analyserai de mon côté, avec les réactifs magiques. L'autre fiole est pour Nathan, et son labo de chimie moldue.

– C'est plus de la chimie sorcière, en fait, fit remarquer Alva.

– J'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre son travail. Il ne fait pas de la chimie moldue, mais il fait de la chimie comme les moldus, et il ne fait pas de potions comme moi… Il fait quoi, en fait ?

– De la chimie sorcière, répéta Alva. Ne m'en demande pas plus, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre la chimie moldue, alors…

– Hmm, il est vrai que ton domaine est plus de l'ordre de l'intervention musclée. D'ailleurs, comment s'est passée ladite intervention ?

– Mieux que nous aurions pu le craindre. Sur quatre Écorcheurs, l'un est tombé sur Draco, un autre sur deux sorciers qui lui ont tenu tête, et celui-ci sur un type qui lui a explosé sa maison dans la tronche. Un seul a pu faire une victime, un vieil homme qu'il a éventré sur place.

– Argh. Chaque victime est une victime de trop, mais le bilan n'est pas si mal, je suppose.

– Pas si mal ?! Ils ont attaqué un village sorcier sous protection, et il n'y a toujours personne ! grogna Alva. Même la Confrérie n'est pas intervenue. Tout le monde a été prévenu, et Kim est la seule qui est intervenue, à part toi. Que foutent les aurors ?!

L'adrénaline de la bataille était en train de retomber, et elle se sentait bouillonner d'une énergie nerveuse, furieuse, comme un trop-plein de violence qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Même s'ils avaient gagné, ce n'était pas assez. Elle aurait voulu tous les cramer, ces Écorcheurs, puis cramer leurs maîtres, puis cramer le Ministère s'il le fallait. Se vider de toute cette rage et cette peur qui bouillonnaient en elle comme la lave d'un volcan au bord de l'explosion.

Alva n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de paisible. Elle ne savait pas exister sans combat, sans adversaire. Pourtant, elle haïssait la guerre, l'insécurité, le sentiment d'impuissance qui la prenait aux tripes.

Bon sang, est-ce que ça n'en finirait jamais ?

Draco ouvrit la trappe de la cave, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, et arrachant Alva à ses idées noires. Il devait avoir entendu la fin de sa tirade, car il lâcha d'emblée :

– Il y a pire. Il n'était que quatre, lâchés au milieu d'un village largement assez grand pour leur faire un beau terrain de jeu. De deux choses l'une : premièrement, pourquoi quatre ? Nous en avons déjà vu deux fois plus dans des villages deux fois moins gros ! Et deuxièmement, sur quatre, au milieu de toutes ces cibles faciles, l'un d'eux est venu directement s'attaquer à notre petite forteresse, et a arraché des grilles magiques renforcées à la magie rouge. Tu connais comme moi la hiérarchie magique…

– "Un sort d'attaque est bloqué par un sort de protection, qui est brisé par un objet magique, qui est bloqué par un enchantement, qui est brisé par un rituel, qui est bloqué par les runes, qui sont transcendées par l'alchimie, et seule l'alchimie peut défaire l'alchimie", cita Alva. Tu veux dire …?

– Hum, acquiesça son mari. J'ai jeté un œil aux morceaux, en passant. L'Écorcheur qui a brisé notre portail est paré de marques runiques gravées au fer rouge, et je serais prêt à parier que la poudre blanche qui le recouvre est du sel alchimique. Il a pulvérisé nos défenses.

– C'était une arme dirigée contre nous, une attaque ! comprit Alva. Ils ont essayé de nous tuer, et de faire passer ça pour un accident !

– Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a aucun auror ici ? supposa Theo.

Ça se tenait, en plus. Mais Draco secoua la tête.

– Weasley est de notre côté, et s'il a parlé à Potter, il l'est peut-être aussi. Du moins ne nous laisserait-il pas mourir. Je crois que les aurors ont quelque chose d'autre à quoi faire face.

– Pire que quatre Écorcheurs ?

Alva eut un mauvais pressentiment.

– Draco, tu pourrais couper ton émetteur, s'il te plaît ?

Il s'exécuta, appuyant dessus, et glissant son pouce vers le haut. L'émeraude de sa broche devint bleue pendant une demi-seconde. Aussitôt, la broche, le pendentif d'Alva, et le totem de Theo qui était un bouton doré cousu sur le revers de son col se mirent à vibrer tous les trois.

– Ton alerte brouillait celle-ci ! s'écria Alva. Il y a une autre attaque ailleurs !

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Un peu plus tôt, à Londres…_

Harry était en train de mâchonner les soies de sa plume en relisant le même rapport pour la dixième fois, quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il marmonna un " _Entrez !_ " la bouche pleine, et ne leva les yeux que quand son visiteur referma la porte derrière lui.

– Ron ? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci, tu devrais être affecté à la surveillance du Chemin de Traverse !

– J'ai échangé avec Terry. Il fallait que je te parle. Et puis, moins il y a de Réfractaires dans le coin…

– Terry Boot est Réfractaire ? Oh tu sais quoi, ne répond pas, je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas la politique qui va nous apporter une solution à tout ce merdier…

Ron se dandina, d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour les grands discours. Il décida de se lancer en imitant le style Malefoy. Sur un malentendu, ça pouvait passer !

– En fait, c'est précisement de ça que je suis venu te parler. Du fait que la politique des Réfractaires n'est pas une solution, parce qu'elle est justement la source du problème.

– Je ne pense… Attends, quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

– Malefoy t'as parlé des _bonnes questions_?

Ça rappelait effectivement quelque chose à Harry, mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs années.

– Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire ?

– Avec quel argent les Réfractaires ont pris le pouvoir ? Quelles étaient leurs conditions de réussite ? Et dans quel but ?

– C'est facile, ça, grogna Harry. Ils ont eut le soutien des nouvelles familles, dans un climat de peur des Écorcheurs, et dans le but… Hé bien, le même que tous les partis politiques : prendre le pouvoir le temps d'un mandat, et espérer le garder. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Ron soupira.

– Hawking a peut-être raison, Kethoum t'as vraiment lavé le cerveau…

– Laisse Khallia en dehors de ça ! s'énerva Harry.

– Non ! C'est une Réfractaire, et une Égyptienne. Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de la protéger, et que tu ouvres les yeux sur le merdier qui se passe autour d'elle. Putain, Harry, _Rensyl Djar_ , ça te rappelle rien ?!

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être mis le nez dans la merde. Personne n'aimait ça, à vrai dire.

– C'est une affaire classée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un tatouage Réfractaire que ça prouve quoi que ce soit. Le mouvement Réfractaire est né en Égypte…

– OUI ! Le mouvement Réfractaire est né en Égypte, un pays en guerre civile depuis plus de sept ans. Il comptait dans ses rangs des putains de trafiquants de drogues esclavagistes d'enfants. Et à cette heure-ci, il est à la tête de notre pays. Tu es sûr d'avoir les bonnes réponses, à ces questions ?

– Éclaire-moi de tes lumières, ô grand gourou du prophète Malefoy ! répliqua Harry, acide. C'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire…

– C'est très simple, pourtant ! s'énerva Ron.

Ce qu'il ne précisait pas, c'est qu'Alva et Draco avaient passé presque une heure à lui expliquer tous les détails.

– L'argent : le trafic de Fullmood, qui a explosé depuis l'apparition des Réfractaires et qui a fait la fortune des nouvelles familles. Les conditions de réussite : la peur des Écorcheurs, qui sont apparus quand les Réfractaires ont commencé à avoir assez de voix pour convaincre le grand public qu'ils étaient la solution.

– Belle théorie, pour tout leur mettre sur le dos. Et la finalité, dans tout ça ?

– Mais putain Harry, ouvre les yeux ! Ils sont en train de mettre en place un état totalitaire, dans lequel nous sommes les pions ! Ils nous placent ici et là, et pendant ce temps, le véritable jeu se fait autour de nous ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que les attaques d'Écorcheurs ont toujours lieu à proximité de maisons de sorciers refusant d'obéir aux directives réfractaires ? Qu'elles arrivent toujours dans des secteurs où nous ne sommes pas ? Où les alarmes ne fonctionnent pas alors que nous les vérifions à chaque ronde ?

– La circonscription du manoir McAllister était quadrillée par l'équipe Delta, répliqua Harry.

Ron poussa un grognement d'agacement.

– Et qui est à la tête de l'équipe Delta, gros malin !? Cet abruti de sympathisant réfractaire de Terry Boot ! Ouvre les yeux, Harry ! C'est les Réfractaires qui commanditent les Écorcheurs !

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est complètement dingue, ton histoire !

– Vraiment ?! Alors je vais t'en raconter une autre. Il était une fois Carole Ishtar, une maîtresse des potions coincée pour trafic de Fullmood, qui révélait sous veritasérum avoir été victime du chantage d'un maître des potions venu d'Égypte, avec une cicatrice sur l'œil. Ça te rappelle rien ? C'est normal, Malefoy et Zabini ont fait censurer le rapport pour la protéger.

Soudain, Harry devint blême. Il avait comprit presque immédiatement, cette fois-ci.

– Tu veux dire…

– Fiachna Duffy, Harry. Le grand ami de Khallia. Khallia qui l'a personnellement recommandé en tant que professeur de potions à McGonagall. Fiachna Duffy qui est dangereusement proche de nos enfants, hors de la juridiction des aurors. Fiachna Duffy qui, d'après les sources de Malefoy, empoisonne McGonagall pour la maintenir hors du chemin du psychopathe Nejem qui essait de laver le cerveau de nos gosses !

Cette fois-ci, Harry perdait pied. Même le plus nul en maths savait additionner 1+1.

– M…mais…

Ron en rajouta cependant une couche, histoire de parfaire le glaçage.

– Tu as déjà jeté un œil au programme de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de nos enfants, Harry ?

– Je… Non ?

– Moi non plus. Parce que j'ai toujours fait confiance à Poudlard. Ombrage serait si fière de nous ! Hawk… Alva m'a montré, elle. "Les dangers du monde moldu", "Les moldus dangereux", etc… C'est comme un mantra. Mais ce n'est rien, ça. Il n'y a pas le moindre foutu chapitre sur les Écorcheurs ! Sans expliquer comment les combattre ou même comment les éviter parce que nous l'ignorons nous-même… Mais personne n'a jugé bon de simplement les _mentionner_ ! D'expliquer à nos enfants que _le danger est réel_ !

– Mais pourquoi ?

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Ombrage avait employé la même tactique, des années plus tôt… Alors que Voldemort était dehors, avec des loups-garous et des détraqueurs à ses ordres, le seul mantra qu'elle leur avait seriné était «faites confiance au Ministère ». Et si Hermione n'avait pas lancé l'idée de l'AD… Ils auraient été obligés de faire exactement ça, confiance au Ministère. Ils n'auraient pas eu les moyens de faire autrement. Ils auraient été incapables de se défendre eux-même.

– À ton avis ? cingla Ron. Pour que les Aurors, qui sont déjà tous en majorité Réfractaires, soient les seuls à pouvoir les protéger ! Qu'ils deviennent entièrement dépendants du Ministère !

Harry était effondré sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Tout ceci était tellement absurde, mais en même temps pas tant que ça. Deux points qui se relient, c'est un hasard. Dix, c'est une sacrée coïcidence. Mais quand _tous_ les points se relient parfaitement entre eux, et que le seul schéma possible s'impose à ses yeux…

Il secoua faiblement la tête, mais c'était moins un geste de déni que d'horreur. C'était comme si on avait allumé la lumière dans sa tête, mettant en relief des éléments qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, et qui semblait à présent si évidents. Et, au milieu de tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensre à Khallia. Ça lui tordait le ventre. Khallia croyait que les Réfractaires pouvaient aider les gens, et il y avait cru aussi, parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle était intelligente. Ça lui avait paru impossible qu'elle se fasse berner. Il était bien plus simple d'imaginer que les Malefoy étaient des paranoïaques. Mais, avec un affreux sentiment de vertige, Harry pensa à Fiachna Duffy, à son amitié avec Khallia, aux lettres qu'ils échangeaient, aux amis qu'ils avaient en commun… Est-ce que Duffy avait pu berner Khallia, profitant de leur amitié ? Ou bien… Est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été dupe ? Est-ce qu'elle était… Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être…

– Ron…

Il fut interrompu par une alarme stridente.C'était un des multiples charmes du Cridurut reliés aux alarmes des zones magiques. Chaque type de zone avait une alarme différente. Celle-ci, c'était…

– Un village sorcier est attaqué, s'écria Harry ! Rassemble les Epsilon, et allez-y !

Harry attrapa son manteau. Même si, généralement, il ne quittait pas le bureau, il arrivait parfois qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir en renfort. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore quitté le bureau qu'une deuxième alarme se déclencha, identique mais asynchrone, créant une cacophonie.

– Encore un autre village ?!

Le temps d'arriver à la plateforme de surveillance, une troisième alarme s'était déclenchée.

– Directeur Potter, c'est une attaque simultanée ! cria l'analyste pour couvrir le vacarme des alarmes. Wallace-Hall, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, et Little Orchid !

Ron avait blémi à l'annonce du second nom.

– Mes parents…

– Fonce, Ron ! ordonna Harry. Barrowski, va chercher les Delta, et foncez à Wallace-Hall. Dis-leur qu'il faut protéger l'école en priorité !

– Oui chef ! Mais… Et le Chemin de Traverse ?

– Bouclez tout, et demandez à Abbott de le faire évacuer par le Chaudron Baveur ! MacPhedran, qui est sur le secteur de Little Orchid ?

– L'équipe Iota, au quartier sorcier de Tutshill, répondit l'analyste.

Harry jura entre ses dents. Alphard Summers. Déjà qu'il avait une personnalité déplaisante, mais en plus il était Réfractaire… Et avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry avait soudain envie de casser quelque chose. Possiblement les dents de Summers.

– Putain de Réfractaires… Merde, tant pis ! Transmettez-leur l'alerte immédiatement, et trouvez-moi une équipe de soutien au cas où ça tourne mal !

Une quatrième alarme retentit.

– Quoi encore ?!

– Verteloutre, chef ! J'ai les équipes Lambda et Gamma, pas loin, je préviens qui ?

– Elles sont affectée à quoi pour l'instant ?

– Les Gamma sont…

Une cinquième alarme se déclencha, mais celle-ci était différente. Beaucoup plus forte que les autres, elle se différenciait également par sa mélodie, qui ressemblait plus au hurlement d'un animal blessé qu'à une sirène de police. Le cœur de Harry manqua plusieurs battements. Il chamboula, la tête qui tournait. _Un seul_ endroit était équipé de cette alarme, qu'ils surnommaient sobrement "l'alerte noire".

– Pré-Au-Lard, précisa inutilement MacPhedran.

– Nous sommes samedi, répondit platement Harry, sous le choc.

– QUOI ?

Le vacarme des cinq alarmes était tel que personne ne s'entendait parler, à moins de crier. Mais Harry répéta du même ton plat, presque robotique :

– Nous sommes le samedi précédant Halloween. Les élèves de Poudlard sont en visite à Pré-Au-Lard.

– JE NE VOUS ENTENDS PAS, CHEF !

Harry fit trois pas, vacillant, et sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se mit à hurler :

– JE VEUX TOUTES LES ÉQUIPES DISPONIBLES À PRÉ-AU-LARD, TOUT DE SUITE !

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Encore plus tôt, à Pré-au-Lard…_

– SCORPIUS MALEFOY POSE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE TE COUPE LES BRAS ET J'EN FAIS DES RAMES !

L'Ankou reposa sa peluche de migale enchantée, et haussa un sourcil incrédule :

– C'est vachement précis, quand même… C'est un plan que tu travailles depuis longtemps ?

– Tu veux dire fabriquer une pirogue avec ta peau tannée tendue sur une armature faite de tes os, monter à bord, et ramer avec tes bras jusqu'au milieu du Lac Noir ? demanda Naima. Bien sûr, c'est mon projet pour l'ASPIC de Métamorphose. Mais si tu approches encore une fois cette horreur de mon visage, je prendrai de l'avance !

– Avec un projet pareil, tu es sûre d'être acceptée ! commenta Albus. À Azkaban !

– En parlant de cabane, on va à la Cabane Hurlante ?

– Carrie Bannes, où l'art des transitions subtiles, ricana l'Ankou. Ouais, on finit notre stock de farces et attrapes ici, et on y monte. De toute manière, Honeydukes est bondée à cette heure-ci.

– Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie d'y retourner, grinça Naima.

Elle se souvenait encore de son bain de boue forcé, trois ans auparavant.

– T'inquiètes, on va juste pique-niquer sur les hauteurs, pas rentrer dans la cabane.

– La dernière fois, vous n'étiez pas rentrés non plus ! se souvint Naima. Moi je suis rentré _dans_ la cabane. J'ai fait corps avec elle !

– Tu fais corps avec qui tu veux, j'irai pas vérifier ! assura Albus.

– Cette discussion dérive étrangement, intervint Lucy.

Scorpius toisa la nouvelle arrivée, suspicieux.

– Où est Reg ?

– Je l'ai laissé avec sa sœur aux Trois Balais. Madame profite de sa majorité pour nous acheter une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, pendant que Reg commande les bièraubeurres.

– Les deux ? s'étonna Carrie, qui ne buvait jamais. C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

– Hé, il faut bien ça ! répliqua l'Ankou. Le vent est glacial, là-haut !

Al' et l'Ankou payèrent leurs achats, et les cinq Rôdeurs quittèrent Zonko. Ils n'eurent même pas à aller jusqu'aux Trois Balais, rejoints en route par les Castle. Ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter la ruelle en pente montant jusqu'à la cabane hurlante quand Reg s'arrêta.

– Hé, l'Ankou, c'est pas ta sœur là-bas, avec James ?

Le jeune Malefoy se retourna précipitamment, l'air choqué. Il observa sa sœur, effectivement en compagnie de l'aîné Potter. Elle faisait des grands gestes, et à un moment, James fit un geste pour retenir Faust d'intervenir. Scorpius soupira de soulagement.

– Ils sont juste en train de s'engueuler, Tu m'a fais peur !

– Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous et James depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Cid ? s'étonna Reg.

– Ouais, mais seulement dans le Poudlard-du-dessous, expliqua Al'. À la surface, nous devons entretenir notre rivalité. Qu'ils n'aillent pas s'imaginer qu'on se ligue contre _eux_.

– James Potter et les Rôdeurs qui s'opposent aux enfants des Réfractaires, c'est des foyers de résistance. James Potter _et_ les Rôdeurs qui s'opposent _ensemble_ aux enfants des Réfractaires, c'est une conspiration, énonça doctement Lucy. Tant qu'ils nous pensent divisés, nous ne sommes pas une menace.

– Brrrr, frissonna l'Ankou. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père !

– Je prends ça pour un compliment, répliqua la Zabini.

– Bon on y va ? s'agaça Naima. J'ai faim, moi ! Et pis d'abord, on va manger quoi ?

– Koppy nous a fait des paninis, il n'y a plus qu'à à les livrer !

L'escalade fut longue, mais relativement simple, car le chemin était sec. Quand il pleuvait, ou qu'il neigait, la montée devenait une aventure épique.

Aenor sortit une immense couverture de son sac (qui devait comporter un sortilège d'extension), et l'étala sur une zone herbeuse relativement plate. Ils avaient la cabane hurlante en gros plan, et le cimetière hanté par Jean-Kévin et le zombie assoiffé juste en contrebas. Le décor parfait pour un pique-nique d'Halloween.

L'Ankou appela Koppy, et lui ordonna de réchauffer les paninis au grill avant de les apporter. Le panini savoyard, à la tomme fondue et sauce épicée, était devenu son nouveau plat moldu préféré, détrônant la royale pizza.

La bièraubeurre coulait à flots, mais Koppy avait également apporté des caraffes de jus de citrouille et des verres. À la fin du repas, il proposa de subtiliser un dessert du château, mais Scorpius s'y refusa. En réalité, il préférait aller s'empiffrer de bonbons de chez Honeydukes plutôt que manger du pudding de la veille. Il se rattraperait bien au banquet de lundi soir !

Le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel. La petite bande se disait qu'il était temps d'en faire de même en direction du village, et commençait à ranger leurs affaires, quand l'alarme se mit à sonner.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Lucy.

– Là-bas, regardez ! s'écria Aenor, pointa une masse sombre du doigt.

La masse sombre et mouvante, était une meute en train de charger droit sur la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

– C'est des loups-garous ?! paniqua Carrie.

– Bien pire que ça ! couina Scorpius. C'est des Écorcheurs ! Une meute d'Écorcheurs !

Les Rôdeurs et Aenor regardèrent avec effroi les créatures chargeant et taillant dans la foule. Il y en avait une vingtaine, peut-être même une trentaine. Malgré la distance et le vacarme de l'alarme, ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements. Scorpius regarda avec effroi la moitié supérieure d'une sorcière voler par-dessus la foule, qui essayait de rentrer de force dans les commerces les plus proches. Ils furent arrosés d'une pluie de sang et de tripes. Soudain, il se souvint, et blémit.

– Demy est là-bas !

– James aussi ! réalisa Albus.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'assaut.

– ALBUS POTTER REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écria Aenor. Hé merde…

Elle se précipita à leur poursuite.

– Ils sont cinglés, ils sont cinglés, ils sont cinglés, ils sont cinglés, ils sont cinglés, ils sont cinglés…, répétait Naima en boucle.

– On fait quoi ? demanda Carrie.

– Vous restez là, et vous la fermez ! ordonna Lucy. _Expecto Patronum_!

Le patronus corporel de Lucy avait la forme d'une vipère des buissons. Il se redressa tel un cobra, soutenant le regard terrifié de sa maîtresse d'un air tranquille. Sa seule présence eut pour effet de la calmer.

– Attaque d'Écorcheurs à Pré-au-Lard ! Extraction immédiate requise à la Cabane Hurlante, transmit Lucy au serpent épineux, avant de le laisser partir.

Le serpent de lumière se faufila à toute allure à ras du sol, ne révélant pas la position des enfants à d'éventuels Écorcheurs attirés par la lueur.

– Tu…tu as prévenu qui ? demanda Reg.

– Astoria Jarvis, la mère de Cyrius. Elle va nous emmener à Ste Mangouste, et préviendra ensuite Poudlard quand ce sera sûr de rentrer.

– Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

– Maintenant, on se cache, et on attend…

– Pas question de les abandonner ! s'écria Carrie, qui fit mine de se précipiter vers le village.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ , lança Lucy pour interrompre sa course. Je suis désolée, Carrie, mais j'ai pas le choix. Il y a assez de mes amis en danger pour aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna sa baguette vers ses autres amis, tétanisés :

– Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Personne ne broncha.

Pendant ce temps, dans le village, Demetria se battait comme une lionne.

Son premier adversaire avait été la foule en panique. Elle sortait de chez Madame Pieddodu, où elle était allé boire un thé au calme avec Abby, quand l'alarme s'était mise à hurler, et la foule à charger dans leur direction, entrant de force dans le délicat commerce afin de trouver quelque absurbe abri derrière les vitres à peine teintées de rose. Elle avait déployé un bouclier magique, et faisait barrage pour les empêcher de les piétiner elle et Abby, et n'avait pas eu à tenir longtemps avant d'apercevoir ce que les badauds fuyaient. L'autre masse, moins stupide et plus destructrice. _Une meute d'Écorcheurs_. Elle avait échangé un regard lourd de sens avec Abby, qui s'était jetée hors du chemin des sorciers affolés s'engouffrant dans le salon de thé, tandis que Demy chargeait à travers. Elle renversa une sorcière âgée et lui marcha dessus. Elle ne ralentit pas, et ne s'excusa pas. Après tout, elle venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie en faisant d'elle une proie moins intéressante. Arrivée face à la meute, Demy dirigea son bouclier vers le milieu de la rue, et lança l'offensive :

– _Protego Sagitta_ ! _Repulso Maxima_ !

Le premier sort eut pour effet de transformer la barrière magique en projectile, se déployant comme un filet. Le second sort frappa le bouclier en mouvement, le renfermant sur lui-même et le propulsant en avant tel un boulet de canon dans un drap. Le double sort bouscula les premiers Écorcheurs, avant d'exploser avec l'impact au sol. Le filet fut absorbé, libérant le sortilège de répulsion amplifié. L'onde de choc fut assez puissante pour propulser les bêtes les plus au centre contre les murs. La meute était désorganisée. Déjà, les plus éloignés allaient attaquer d'autres groupes de fuyards. Demy espéra pour eux qu'ils pourraient se défendre. Elle espéra aussi que quelqu'un viendrait son secours. Elle ne tiendrait pas seule contre une dizaine d'Écorcheurs. Elle le savait, et elle était terrifiée. _Non, pas seule_ …

Elle pointa sa baguette au sol, et lança un sort qui pourrait lui valoir une exclusion de Poudlard, et même quelques années à Azkaban, si un témoin pas trop traumatisé donnait assez de détails sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. Mais elle croisa le regard bestial d'un Écorcheur, et sut qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

– _Dæmon Hudatoides_ !

Le sol entre elle et l'Écorcheur qui s'approchait se changea instantanément en boue, faisant reculer ce dernier de surprise. Une flaque se forma au centre, et de la flaque surgit soudain une immense créature d'eau pure, ressemblant à un kelpy avec une énorme tête de tigre. L'eaudeymon se dégagea de la boue, et chargea droit sur l'Écorcheur. Les griffes de celui-ci traversait le corps d'eau sans faire mieux qu'éclabousser autour. Il tenta de le mordre, et l'eaudeymon choisit ce moment pour s'engouffrer _à l'intérieur_ de l'Écorcheur. Tandis que l'eau coulait à torrent dans l'eau de la bête, son ventre gonflait à vue d'œil.

Demy entendit un hurlement juste à sa gauche. Elle se tourna précipitamment pour se défendre. Mais le cri était un cri de douleur : la vieille Madame Pieddodu était sortie de son salon de thé avec une arbalète plus grande qu'elle, et un carreau long comme un bras venait de clouer un Écorcheur à la maison d'en face. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Demetria, et entreprit de recharger.

Demy réévalua mentalement ce qu'elle pensait de la petite mamie dont le salon de thé était tapissé de cœurs roses. Il était toujours bon de savoir que les personnes âgées avaient des hobbies intéressants.

L'Écorcheur noyé était déjà tombé à genou, quand son ventre explosa. L'eaudeymon surgit de ses entrailles la tête la première, l'eau teintée de sang. Il se rapprocha ensuite de lui-même d'un trio d'Écorcheurs qui se battaient le cadavre d'un élève de Serpentard. Demy lui envoya une commande mentale. Il se tourna vers elle brusquement, comme s'il lui jetait un regard offensé. Elle réitéra son ordre avec plus de volonté, raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette. L'eaudeymon explosa en vapeur bouillante. Les trois Écorcheurs hurlèrent, et essayèrent de s'arracher la fourrure sous la douleur. Demy chancela. Pas mal, pour un deuxième essai, et celui-là n'avait même pas essayé de la noyer… Tante Astrid allait être tellement fière !

Enfin, si sa mère ne la tuait pas pour avoir lancé ce sort devant des témoins.

Un deuxième claquement lui apprit que Madame Pieddodu avait tiré son deuxième carreau, probablement pour achever celui qu'elle avait épinglé.

Elle se reprit en entendant une invective lancée par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Une qu'elle détestait en temps normal, mais qui la soulagea en cet instant. Un sort fusa droit sur une des bêtes ébouillantées, qui chancela sous l'impact.

– Ils craignent le feu et les armes blanches ! cria Demy.

– Compris ! répondit celui qui tenait la baguette ayant tiré.

Faust Griggs. Le Gryffondor arrivait à la tête d'un petit corps de renforts, composé de James Potter, Fred Weasley et, étonnamment, Oscar Nott. Ce dernier adressa un signe de tête à la Serdaigle, et invoqua une énorme tornade. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire.

– _INCENDIOOO_!

Les flammes s'engouffrèrent dans la tornade d'Oscar, remontant les courants tourbillonnants tandis que Demy maintenait le sort. Le vortex de feu frappa les Écorcheurs de plein fouet. Oscar retint la tornade, pour optimiser les dégâts faits sur les monstres, mais aussi pour limiter les dégâts collatéraux. Cependant, il ne put empêcher un début d'incendie sur la devanture du _Monde des Moldus_ , le musée-cinéma. Demy interrompit immédiatement le sort de feu pour le remplacer par un _Aguamenti_. Quand la dernière lueur orangée partit en fumée, elle stoppa le jet d'eau en même temps qu'Oscar faisait disparaître sa tornade.

– Il y en a encore, il faut se déployer, cria Demy.

Faust acquiesça. Il sembla transmettre ses ordres, et James se dirigea droit sur Demy.

– C'est Griggs qui donne les ordres maintenant, Potter ? Depuis quand t'as été rétrogradé ?

– La baston, c'est son truc ! sourit James.

– C'est pas un jeu Potter, on se bat pour notre survie !

– Plus en cet instant, fit remarquer James. Maintenant, c'est nous qui attaquons !

Demy grogna, économisant son souffle. Elle entendit des bruits de combats dans une rue tranversale, en direction de Honeydukes.

– Par là !

Elle accéléra, suivie de l'aîné Potter. Presque au bout de la ruelle, deux Écorcheurs se battaient contre un colosse armé d'une barre de fer. Il essaya d'en frapper un à la tête, mais le monstre bloqua la barre, et tira d'un coup sec. L'homme trébucha en avant. L'autre Écorcheur bondit en avant, et le décapita d'un claquement de mâchoire. Demy réfléchit très vite.

– Beaucoup de fumée ! souffla-t-elle à James.

Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas. Il était si pâle qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Demy non plus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se faire décapiter avant aujourd'hui, mais elle avait appris à chasser l'ours en Russie, et elle n'était pas étrangère aux effusions de sang. Elle avait le vertige, mais elle n'était pas pétrifiée… Et si elle laissait James se faire paralyser par la peur, ils allaient tous y passer.

Ell lui flanqua un coup de pied.

– Quoi ? souffla le Gryffondor en se tournant vers elle d'un air hagard.

– Obéis ! _Fumos_ !

– Je… _Fumos_ !

La fumée s'engouffra dans la ruelle, la noyant dans un coton opaque. Demy se mit à tracer une arabesque compliquée avec sa baguette. Au moment de prononcer la formule, elle planta sa baguette dans la fumée d'un geste sec :

– _Pugionifors_ !

Des dizaines de sifflements résonnèrent entre les murs de pierre. Tandis que les sifflements se multipliaient, la fumée se dissipaient. James comprit enfin de qu'il se passait quand les volutes de fumées les plus proches se changèrent en quelque chose de solide, qui fila droit vers les Écorcheurs. Il les dépassa, et tomba dans un fracas métallique qui ne leur parvint pas à cause du vacarme de l'alarme. Les deux Écorcheurs semblaient bel et bien morts, transpercés de dizaines voire de centaines de minuscules dagues longues similaires à des kunaï sans anneau. Demy alla vérifier qu'ils étaient bien morts, respirant profondément pour masquer son dégoût et sa peur. Mais ils étaient bien morts. Elle avait réussi ! Elle arracha une dague d'un des cadavres pour la montrer, triomphante, à James. Elle aperçut la masse noire trop tard. Bien trop tard.

– JAMES DERRIÈRE T…

Les griffes transpercèrent l'abdomen du Gryffondor. Les yeux de James s'exorbitèrent, et il se mit à vomir du sang.

– NOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Demy.

Elle jeta le poignard qu'elle tenait de toutes ses forces. Le tir était précis, mais la créature, rapide. Elle esquiva le couteau, qui lui écorcha tout de même une oreille. Elle hurla de douleur, et jeta le corps de James contre le mur pour dégager sa patte. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, et chargea droit sur l'adolescente.

– _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Le sort vert frappa l'Écorcheur en pleine tête. Il trébucha, et termina sa course en glissade. Mais au bout de sa course, à moins d'un mètre de Demy, il commença à se relever. Demy bondit, et hurlant de rage le frappa à grands coups de talon. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette comme une dague, et lui planta dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau.

– _Confringo_!

La tête lupine explosa. Les éclats d'os écorchèrent le visage de Demy, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle escalada le cadavre bestial, se prit les pieds dans sa patte arrière, et rampa à moitié vers James. Il toussait et crachait du sang, mais respirait encore. Il tourna le regard vers Demy, qui avait les joues pleines de sang. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Pas… pas malin !

Il toussa encore.

– Ch…chut, ne parle pas ! Ça… ça va aller ! sanglota Demy. Je vais appeler de l'aide… AU SECOURS ! VENEZ M'AIDER !

Elle avait gardé son sang-froid face à l'annonce d'une guerre, face à une foule en panique, face à des créatures terrifiantes, face à un affrontement qui aurait pu la tuer. Demy s'était toujours crue maîtresse d'elle-même en toutes circonstances. C'était son truc. Le calme, l'assurance, le contrôle. Serrer les dents, et avancer. C'était son rôle, de toujours être celle qui savait quoi faire, celle qui ne paniquait pas, celle que les autres suivaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait même fini par y croire, et se penser réellement aussi solide qu'un roc.

Elle était si stupide. James Potter était en train de saigner devant elle, au milieu d'une mare écarlate qui ne cessait de grandir, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était pas solide, elle n'était pas calme, elle n'était pas forte ou capable. Elle était une adolescente de dix-sept ans terrifiée, et elle était impuissante.

– Ton joli visage… tout griffé !

– La ferme, Potter ! _Vulnera Sanentur_!

Mais la plaie ne se refermait pas. Comme une blessure infligée par un loup-garou, elle résistait à la magie. Demy essaya de ne pas céder à la terreur qui faisait trembler ses mains, et réessaya rageusement.

– _Episkey_ ! _Vulnus Sanare_ ! _Placationem_ !

Le dernier sort, qui réduisait la douleur, fut le seul à avoir un quelconque effet. James attrapa le poignet de Demy, et le serra. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard déjà ailleurs.

– Merci, Malefoy. T'es la meilleure.

Sa main retomba toute seule.

– Non… James… _JAMES ! À L'AIDE !_

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Personne ne l'entendit.

Quand les aurors arrivèrent enfin, c'était presque terminé. À part quelques Écorcheurs qui essayaient encore de déloger des réfugiés, la plupart étaient soit morts, soit pour une petite poignée parties à l'assaut de Poudlard (et morts là-bas, massacrés par les gardes de pierre).

C'est Coleen Carter, de l'équipe Epsilon, qui retrouva Demetria accrochée à James de toutes ses forces. Les hurlements de désespoir qu'elle poussa quand la jeune auror dut l'arracher au corps de son ancien rival ne furent rien comparés à ceux que poussèrent Harry quand l'équipe médicomagique le rapporta dans la zone de tri. Mais peu importe le nombre de gens qui le pleurèrent, peu importe les cris d'horreur et de désespoir… James ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

Il était mort.

.

* * *

.  
 _… Certes. Qu'en pensez-vous, du coup ?_


	7. Politique et vengeance froide

Coucou, je vous ai manqué ? Je sais que non, que vous me détestez, et que vous voulez que je brûle en enfer. C'est bien. La colère mène au côté obscur, et le côté obscur aux cookies.

.

Dans le chapitre précédent… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé chez les Malefoy, ou pire, à Pré-Au-Lard ? … C'est bien ce que je pensais.

.

Merci tous les sept pour vos reviews ! Bon, j'abrège un peu parce que vous vous faites écho. Oui je vous ai traumatisé. Moi aussi. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ça. Les deux premières fois (écriture et première relecture), j'ai pleuré. Mais ça en valait la peine ! Je serai à jamais mon lecteur le plus exigeant.

 **Allan** , je crois avoir répondu à presque toutes tes questions. Pour Piedodu à l'arbalète, je me suis carrément inspiré de Granny dans Once Upon a Time.

Et bienvenue, **Druss l'Assassin** , ravi d'avoir été assez sadique pour t'en tirer une review !

.

* * *

.

 **7) Politique et vengeance froide**

Le jour d'Halloween, il n'y eut aucune farce. L'état de choc ayant duré toute la journée de dimanche, tout le monde était aujourd'hui en deuil. Onze élèves de Poudlard étaient morts, samedi. Leurs noms étaient listés dans l'édition de la Gazette de ce lundi matin.

 _"Stella Bailey, Poufsouffle, septième année._

 _Flora Davies, Serpentard, sixième année._

 _Bysshe Denshaw_ _, Poufsouffle, troisième année._

 _Gavroche Duchemin, Poufsouffle, quatrième année._

 _Paul Finnigan, Gryffondor, cinquième année._

 _Dinesh Madanpotra, Serdaigle, troisième année._

 _Quentin Towler, Gryffondor, quatrième année._

 _Severina Padalecki, Serdaigle, troisième année._

 _James Potter, Gryffondor, septième année._

 _Ulysses Rowle, Serpentard, quatrième année._

 _Iskra Valli, Serdaigle, troisième année."_

La fin de l'article précisait qu'une élève était toujours portée disparue :

 _"Skyler Bailey-Mason, Serpentard, cinquième année."_

Jaime Apache soupira, et jeta le journal par la fenêtre, le regardant virevolter vers le lac.

– Hé, j'avais pas fini de le lire, râla Zélie Zograf à qui il avait emprunté son exemplaire de la Gazette quelques minutes plus tôt.

– À quoi bon ? répliqua l'Apache. Tu voulais lire le discours complètement creux du Sinistre de la Magouille ?

Zélie l'attrapa par le cou, et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Elle était plus grande que lui et en profitait bien, même inconsciemment.

– Je suis tellement désolée, pour Gavroche. Je sais que vous étiez proches…

– Aussi proche d'un autre élève que puisse l'être un Marchand de Secrets. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parte aujourd'hui ?

L'Apache ne parlait pas d'une des victimes, du moins pas avérée. Zélie, qui ne l'avait pas lâché, l'embrassa sur le front.

– Skyler fait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle accomplit son devoir.

– Mmmh… En parlant de ça, tu as accompli le tien ?

Zélie le lâcha, et sortit une enveloppe ocre de sa poche intérieure.

– Pas encore, répondit-elle en agitant l'enveloppe. Je pensais la confier à un hibou de l'école, et l'envoyer frapper à la fenêtre de la directrice. C'est plus discret.

Jaime regarda l'enveloppe, et son air morose ne fit que s'aggraver.

– Elle t'a dit ce que ça contient ?

– Euh, dans les grandes lignes, avoua Zélie. C'est son billet de sortie ?

– Ouaif. Son billet d'adieu, plutôt. Une fausse lettre du doyen Bailey qui dit qu'elle a été rappelée aux États-Unis, parce que son état d'héritière la rend trop précieuse.

– L'attaque tombait bien, alors…

L'Apache lui jeta un regard noir. Sa petite amie leva les mains en signe de paix.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je dis juste que c'était une opportunité pour elle de partir. Personne n'ira se demander ce qui a motivé cette décision.

– C'est vrai… pardon.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décret de sécurité émis le Ministère de la Magie :**

 _Au vu des terribles évènements de ce samedi, le Ministère, avec un vote majoritaire du Magenmagot, a estimé urgent de mettre en place des dispositions immédiates de sécurisation de la communauté magique. Sont actées :_

– _La mise en place d'une cellule de crise, ayant pour rôle d'accompagner les victimes blessées et les proches des défunts dans les démarches visant à leur apporter toute l'aide que le Ministère a à offrir._

– _La nécessité d'une rénovation immédiate des villages sorciers, en vue d'une fortification des zones dangereuses._

– _La création d'une milice de surveillance permanente des bastions de la civilisation sorcière britannique, ayant pour rôle de veiller à la sécurité de leurs concitoyens et de contenir les menaces le temps nécessaire._

– _La formation des Aurors à l'intervention rapide, afin d'optimiser leur temps de déploiement._

– _L'interdiction et la fermeture immédiatement effectives des zones à risques nommées "rues mi-sorcières", qui mettent en danger le Secret Magique._

 _Ces dispositions prennent effet immédiatement._

 _Aymeric Hostilius, Ministre de la Magie_

 **oOoOoOo**

Les mains de Scorpius se crispèrent sur le journal, froissant le papier qui se mit rapidement à fumer. La page commença même à s'enflammer, rougeoyant puis s'effritant entre ses doigts.

– Tu mets des cendres partout, fit remarquer Lucy. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est de corvée de ménage, aujourd'hui !

– C'est de la connerie, tout ça ! gronda l'Ankou.

– Non, non, tu peux vérifier sur le planning !

– Ce n'est pas… _L'interdiction des rues mi-sorcières_ , c'est de la connerie ! Aucune attaque n'y a eu lieu, depuis qu'elles étaient passées à une sécurité privée !

– Justement, souligna la jeune Zabini. Elles étaient un rappel constant que le Ministère était incompétent à les protéger. Qu'elles réussissaient là où eux échouaient.

L'Ankou tourna le regard vers Albus. Le jeune Potter était prostré dans un coin de l'Arène, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de l'onibi rouge. Ça devait être un cadeau pour James à Halloween, en signe de paix. Le premier onibi rouge, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais essayé d'obtenir cette teinte, les composants pyrotechniques rouges étant trop instables. C'est Dylan qui avait suggéré l'idée de les stabiliser à l'aide de l'alchimie.

– J'ai vérifié la liste, lâcha-t-il soudain.

– Quelle liste ?

Il se tourna vers Lucy, le regard dur.

– La liste de ceux qui étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'y avait pas un seul enfant de Réfractaire ! Aucun Danares, aucun Agrace ! Ces fils de salauds savaient ce qui allait se passer, et se sont planqués !

Un fracas de verre ponctua sa dernière phrase. Albus regardait les débris de verre fumants au sol. Sa main gauche, bandée, était parcourue de spasmes. La blessure qu'il avait récoltée lors du combat contre les Écorcheurs étaient encore loin d'être guérie, et elle mettrait encore plus de temps à cicatriser s'il la malmenait. Pourtant, des fois, l'Ankou songeait vaguement que peut-être Al' n'avait pas envie qu'elle guérisse. Comme s'il voulait se punir de s'en tirer avec un bras blessé, alors que son frère était mort.

Ça ne changeait rien. Al' ne pouvait rien tenir délicatement avec cette main, comme en témoignait le contenant de verre de l'onibi, brisé au sol. Le cheval rouge s'échappa du nuage de fumée, et se mit à courir dans l'arène. Sa crinière était faite d'éclairs qui crépitaient bruyamment, provoquant un vacarme analogue au galop d'un troupeau de chevaux sauvages. C'était probablement un effet secondaire de l'instabilité des combustibles, que l'alchimie peinait à maintenir. Il était sublime, mais Al' ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder gambader.

Al' et James n'avaient jamais été très proches, même enfants. Il y avait eu les taquineries, la jalousie, le favoritisme, les disputes. Mais malgré tous ses défauts, malgré tous les reproches qu'Al' pouvait lui faire… James avait été son frère. Son grand frère. Il avait été une part primordiale de sa vie durant seize ans. Et maintenant, il n'était plus là. Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se réconcilier, alors qu'ils étaient en train de devenir amis… Pouf, plus rien, d'un coup. Cet avenir, toutes ces possibilités, tranchés net. C'était insupportable, de voir ce vide dans sa vie là où jadis il y avait eu James, là où jadis il y avait eu la certitude de l'existence de James. Quand Al' y pensait, parfois, son estomac se soulevait comme si cette idée était trop terrifiante pour la regarder en face.

C'était tellement injuste. C'était tellement horrible. Et il était supposé vivre comme ça, pour le restant de ses jours ?! Non. C'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il fuie, ou qu'il se batte, il ne pouvait pas rester là à savoir que James était là et qu'on savait qui était derrière tout ça, et ne rien faire…

– Je vais les tuer, souffla-t-il en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Je vais tous les tuer, un par un !

– Un par un, c'est bien, commenta l'Ankou. Mais ça ne me semble pas optimal.

Lucy essaya de le faire taire d'un coup de pied sous la table, mais il esquiva d'une pirouette, et se leva pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami.

– Tu sais pourquoi on dit que "la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid" ?

Albus lui jeta un regard agacé, se retenant visiblement de lui balancer une réplique cinglante. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des traits d'esprit. L'Ankou ne se dégonfla pas. Quelque part, c'était un peu effrayant pour lui de voir son meilleur ami parler de meurtre et de vengeance, parce qu'Al' avait toujours été le gentil de la bande, celui qui pardonnait en premier, celui qui posait sur le monde un regard plein d'optimisme. Une partie de son cerveau lui soufflait que, peut-être, ça serait mieux de se montrer doux, de faire preuve de compassion. Mais l'Ankou n'avait jamais abordé un problème sans faire preuve de sarcasme et de cynisme, au point que c'était presque instinctif.

Il n'avait jamais non plus rencontré une douleur qu'on ne pouvait faire disparaître en la transformant en colère. Et… S'il essayait de se mettre à la place d'Al', s'il essayait d'imaginer la mort d'Hyperion ou de Demy… La rage et le chagrin lui serraient la gorge comme un nœud coulant, et il avait envie de détruire quelque chose.

Alors oui, il se montrait peut-être un tantinet froid et désinvolte, mais il ne savait pas comment faire face à la situation autrement. James était mort, Al' était en train de tomber en miettes, le monde était en guerre, sa famille était en danger, tout le monde était en danger, et les responsables se pavanaient comme s'ils avaient gagné. Le sarcasme, c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour garder le contrôle.

– La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid n'est pas une incitation à transformer ton ennemi en carpaccio, fit-il gravement. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un qui te blesse s'attendra à ce que tu te défendes. Il s'attendra à ce que tu réagisses à chaud, et que tu commettes une erreur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me suggères alors ? De ne rien faire ?!

 _Je ne sais pas_ , aurait voulu lu crier l'Ankou. _Comment je suis supposé te dire quoi faire ?! Ce genre de chose ne m'arrive pas à moi. Ce genre de chose n'aurais pas dû t'arriver à toi. Comment tu veux que je sache quoi faire ?!_

– Non, asséna fermement l'Ankou. Je te conseille d'attendre qu'il baisse leur garde, pour les frapper là où ça fera le plus mal. Et de nous faire confiance. Al', regarde moi dans les yeux… Albus Severus Potter, je te fais le serment solennel que ta vengeance sera nôtre, et qu'ils paieront au centuple tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Je te promet que nous les détruirons ensemble. Je te promets que dès que l'occasion se présentera, James, Stella, Flora, et tous les autres seront vengés. Tu seras vengé.

Al' le fixa un instant. Puis son visage se tordit, comme si un barrage cédait quelque part, et il s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

Quand l'attaque avait commencé, ils étaient tous les deux partis pour protéger leurs aînés. L'Ankou s'était senti terriblement stupide, quand il avait appris que Demy avait tué plus d'Écorcheurs que tous les autres réunis. Al' s'était senti terriblement coupable, quand il avait appris que James était mort.

Aenor les avait suivi. Mais au lieu de les arrêter, elle avait sorti sa baguette, et leur avait conseillé de rester avec elle. À trois sorciers, surentraînés au vu de leur âge mais bien faibles face à la réalité du combat, ils avaient peut-être une chance en restant ensemble. Après l'explosion de Demy qui avait divisé la meute, des Écorcheurs étaient partis dans tous les ruelles adjacentes, dont celle menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

Ils avaient combattus. Ils avaient gagnés. Mais quelque part, ni l'Ankou ni Al', ni même Lucy qui semblait toujours si compétente, n'avait vraiment été préparé.

Il y en avait deux. Deux gigantesques créatures lupines hybrides, avec un physique en pleine vallée de l'étrange, leurs yeux humains injectés de sang dénotant gravement au milieu de leur visage gris sombre. L'un d'eux marchait à quatres pattes, comme une bête, la mâchoire dégoulinante de bave. L'autre marchait sur des deux pattes arrière, le dos voûté. De sa patte avant gauche, il traînait le corps d'un élève de Poudlard, reconnaissable à sa robe noire remontée par-dessus sa tête, et l'écharpe de Gryffondor couverte de sang et de boue qui traînait derrière. Albus avait vu rouge, et avait assailli les deux bêtes de sortilèges de découpe, lacérant leur peau. Les entailles étaient peu profondes, l'essentiel du sort absorbé par leur peau magique, et elles guérissaient presque immédiatement. Mais la douleur était suffisante pour les énerver.

C'est là que les Écorcheurs les avaient chargés. C'est là qu'Albus avait été blessé. L'Écorcheur l'avait percuté de plein fouet, et avait réussi à le mordre au bras, avant qu'Aenor n'intervienne en éjectant la bête. L'Ankou avait tenu l'autre en respect en lui balançant une boule de feu.

Ils avaient été sauvés par l'intervention de Fred et Faust qui avaient fait écrouler la façade de la maison sur les deux Écorcheurs qu'Aenor avait acculé contre le mur. Cette dernière était ensuite allé voir l'état d'Albus, tandis que les autres allaient voir si leur camarade que traînait le monstre était encore en vie. En vain.

– Quentin Towler, l'avait identifié l'Ankou. Il était en primaire avec Hyperion…

Les aurors avaient guère tardé, après ça. Albus avait été évacué en urgence vers Ste-Mangouste. Ils avaient réussi à sauver son bras, mais la salive corrosive de l'Écorcheur avait irrémédiablement endommagé les nerfs. En se concentrant fort, il pouvait encore faire bouger ses doigts, mais il n'avait plus aucune sensation à partir de la moitié de l'avant-bras, là où s'arrêtait sa longue cicatrice irrégulière. Il ne pouvait rien tenir fermement, à moins de le broyer. Ils l'avaient gardé une quarantaine d'heures à peine. Opération et soins intensifs compris. Après ça, renvoyé à Poudlard avec une dispense de cours d'une semaine, et visite quotidienne à l'infirmerie pour ses soins (il était prévu qu'il y soit admis pour de bon, mais rien n'aurait pu retenir Albus entre ces murs). Soins qui consistait principalement à appliquer de l'essence de dictame sur une cicatrice si irrégulière que même la magie ne pourrait la faire disparaître. _L'Écorcheur qui l'avait mordu avait les dents de travers !_ Et bien sûr, pas la moindre rééducation prévue. S'il en voulait une, il allait devoir payer ça de sa poche, et s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente à Ste Mangouste. Le Ministère n'allait surtout pas payer pour réparer ses erreurs !

Aujourd'hui, Al' avait passé la journée dans le Poudlard-du-Dessous, seul jusqu'à la fin des cours.

– Ça va aller, je suis là, assura l'Ankou, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Al' lui serra le bras pour le remercier. _Fort_.

– Aïe !

– Pardon, j'ai en… encore du mal, s'excusa Albus en sanglotant. Je suis devenu plus fort ?

– Beaucoup trop fort pour moi, assura l'Ankou en massant son épaule douloureuse.

– Je me demande… Demy ? Demy, viens-voir, s'il te plaît.

Demetria, elle, était un zombie. Elle dormait mal, mangeait peu, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, parlait à peine. Son assurance inébranlable semblait soudain si fragile, comme si le moindre choc suffirait à la faire voler en éclat. Albus se dit qu'il était temps de lui changer les idées.

Elle évitait son regard, ces temps-ci. Elle s'était excusée, juste après, comme si elle s'était crue responsable. Mais depuis, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Quand elle s'approcha, il y eut un instant de tension, tous les non-dits et la culpabilité pesant comme une chape de plomb sur eux… Puis Al' lâcha un peu fort :

– Tu es douée en runes ?

– … Quoi ?

– La meilleure que tu puisses trouver dans tout ce tas de pierres qu'ils osent appeler château, assura l'Ankou. Et je me permet de dire ça parce que je sais que Mocking est partie chez nos parents depuis une heure.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui se fondit rapidement dans la mélancolie, mais qui eut pour effet de l'aider à se concentrer.

– Tu t'y connais en tatouage runique ?

– Euh, en théorie seulement, avoua Demy. Mais je pourrais demander à Mère de me montrer un peu de pratique, pourquoi ?

– Tu penses qu'il serait possible… Euh, si je ne dis pas de bêtise, il y a des tatouages runiques plus puissants que les autres, et permanents ?

– Oui, oui, en effet. Où tu veux en venir ?

– Tu penses qu'il serait possible de tatouer mon bras pour que je retrouve l'usage de ma main ?

– Oh. Hé bien en théorie, oui. Il existe des glyphes de mobilité accrue, des petites runes de sensation fantôme pour simuler le toucher… Mais euh, c'est très lourd comme truc, et tu ne peux le faire qu'une seule fois dans ta vie… Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

– Si, coupa Albus. C'est nécessaire, et je veux le faire dès que possible. Je veux avoir toutes les sensations quand je collerai mon poing dans la figure de Nejem, et de toutes les autres crevures dans son genre.

– T'es droitier, fit remarquer l'Ankou.

– Au bout d'un moment, j'aurai trop mal à la main droite, faudra que je change, répliqua Al'. Ils sont très nombreux, et je veux _tous_ les frapper.

– Moi, c'est Tom Bluesky que je veux frapper des deux poings ! claironna Naima, qui venait d'arriver.

Elle balança son sac à travers l'arène. Il y eut un fracas de verre, et Scorpius grimaça. Il espérait pour elle que ce n'était pas un encrier plein… _Encore_ …

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, cet abruti ? soupira Demy.

Elle ne portait pas son collègue préfet dans son cœur. Il avait toujours été partial, défendant ceux de sa maison au détriment des autres. Défendant James… Cette pensée fit ressurgir une bouffée d'horreur et de culpabilité, et Demy se détourna brusquement, respirant profondément comme pour refouler un vertige. Naima, à qui le langage corporel échappait totalement, répondit sur un ton agaçé :

– Il a retiré des points à Gryffondor, et menacé de dénoncer Faust à Nejem quand il a dit que c'est les Réfractaires qui…

– Que c'est les Réfractaires qui ont tué James, compléta Albus d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaité plus ferme. Évidemment. Ce sale lâche joue la neutralité, il ne veut pas prendre parti.

Il voulait être fort, il voulait être courageux, mais à chaque fois, prononcer le prénom de son frère lui donnait l'impression qu'une lame se plantait dans sa poitrine. Il se forçait à le faire le plus souvent possible, sans savoir si c'était par masochisme, ou parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'oublier, de laisser son chagrin passer au second plan. Est-ce que ça s'estomperait avec le temps ? Ou est-ce qu'il vivrait toujours comme ça, avec cette explosion de douleur dès qu'il évoquerait son frère assassiné ?

– Attendez, un truc m'intrigue, là, releva l'Ankou. Comment Faust est au courant pour le lien entre les Réfractaires et les Écorcheurs ?

– James n'a rien dit, assura Albus.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé le contraire ! assura l'Ankou.

Al' soupira.

– Il faut que t'arrêtes de te défendre à chaque fois. Je sais, que tu es la bienveillance incarné, Malefoy, inutile de lustrer ton badge de boyscout à chaque fois.

– C'était méchant.

– Pardon, je suis encore sur les nerfs…

– Pas de souci.

– Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de me prendre avec des pincettes. J'ai déjà passé la première étape du deuil. _Je sais_ que James est mort. _Je sais_ que le gouvernement a fait assassiner mon frère dans le seul but de faire passer un nouveau décret liberticide. Et je suis foutrement en colère. Tellement en colère que je pourrais tuer tous les Réfractaires que je croise. C'est pour ça, que je reste ici. Pour ne pas risquer de croiser Nejem dans un couloir, parce que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de l'asphyxier.

– L'asphyxier ? releva Naima. Comment ça ?

Albus leva la main, et se concentra. Il y eut comme un sifflement inversé, et l'air se troubla juste devant le visage de Naima. Celle-ci se crispa, et ouvrit la bouche de manière saccadée. Quand elle porta ses mains à la gorge, Albus relâcha le sort.

– Comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! s'écria la Gryffondor, dont les yeux et le nez coulaient.

– J'ai aspiré l'air de tes poumons. Un truc sur lequel je travaillais avec Carrie la semaine dernière. Je suis désolé, pour la démonstration forcée.

A la base, le but était de rendre quelqu'un inconscient. Une brève privation d'oxygène, rien de plus. Jamais Al' n'aurait envisagé de tuer. Mais là, il… Il commençait à y songer, même de manière distante. Il ne savait pas qui ça effrayait le plus : lui-même, ou l'Ankou.

Eh, il n'était pas bête. Il avait bien vu les regards en coin de son meilleur ami.

– Ouais bah la prochaine fois, préviens ! râla Naima. Quelqu'un a un mouchoir ?

Scorpius sortit le sien de sa poche. Un mouchoir de coton blanc, brodé de l'emblème des Malefoy.

– Il est propre, assura-t-il.

– Mouais, commenta Naima, qui l'accepta tout de même, avant de se moucher bruyamment.

– Tu peux le garder, je demanderai à Koppy de le remettre dans mes affaires propres !

– Pour répondre à la question originale…, commença Demy.

– Quelle question ?

– Comment Faust l'a su.

– Ah oui, pardon.

– Je pense qu'il la deviné tout seul. Faust est très intelligent, et très doué.

– C'est un sale con, grogna son frère.

– C'est un sale con, concéda Demy, mais un sorcier exceptionnel. Particulièrement pour un né-moldu.

– Hé ! râla Naima, la seule née-moldue de la petite bande.

– Je veux dire qu'il n'a jamais eu d'autre éducation magique que celle dispensée à Poudlard, précisa Demy. Contrairement à Scorpius ou moi, ses parents ne l'entraînent pas pendant les vacances, il n'a jamais eu de précepteurs venus du monde entier pour lui enseigner les meilleures méthodes. Et malgré tout, je suis forcée de reconnaître qu'il est parmi les meilleurs de la promo. En tout cas, il est meilleur qu'une bonne partie du Cid, alors qu'il n'en fait même pas partie.

– Il serait peut-être temps de corriger ce point, d'ailleurs, intervint Albus. Me regarde pas comme ça, l'Ankou !

– J'ai rien dit !

– Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je t'ai entendu hurler dans ma tête. Faust a tout compris tout seul, et a les mêmes positions politiques que nous. James nous avait dit qu'il se méfiait de son comportement explosif. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait de quoi exploser, là ?

Tous baissèrent la tête. James était… avait été son meilleur ami. Il était en deuil, lui aussi. _Surtout_ , pensa Demy, _que c'est lui qui avait demandé à James de l'accompagner, elle qui n'avait pas su le protéger…_ Il avait de quoi l'avoir amère. Et pourtant, il n'avait encore agressé personne, du moins pas physiquement. Il connaissait les enjeux.

– Tu proposes quoi ? demanda Naima. Un traité de paix ?

– Si possible, confirma Al'. Il faut d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne va pas tout gâcher. Essaie… Essaie de prendre ouvertement son parti, la prochaine fois qu'il s'engueule avec quelqu'un sur un autre sujet que les Réfractaires. Ça doit arriver souvent, je pense…

– Oh, tu n'as pas idée ! confirma Naima. Ce type a dangereusement les fils qui se frôlent, il nous fait un court-circuit dès que quelqu'un lui souffle dessus.

– Je suis sûr que cette métaphore est vachement intéressante ! approuva l'Ankou qui n'y avait rien compris. Disons que tu as dit oui, d'accord ?

– C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit…

– Oui, voilà ! Bon esprit ! Laisse-toi te convaincre que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde !

– Mais…

– _Pschhhhiiit_ , gâche pas ce moment !

– Dis-moi, l'Ankou… Sans vouloir t'offenser, Demetria ! Mais… vos parents avaient sniffé de la racine de mandragore, la nuit où ils t'ont conçu ?

Demetria fut bien sûr offensée, mais n'en dit rien. C'était tellement drôle, de voir la tête déconfite de son frère.

– Mais… Comment… Tu oses… Je…

Son air de détresse était tel que même Albus éclata de rire.

La vie continua. James était mort, tellement de gens étaient morts (des frères, des sœurs, des amis, des petits-amis, des proches : tellement, tellement de gens…) : mais il fallait continuer.

Après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, de plus en plus de parents inquiets menacaient de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard, qui avait échoué à garantir leur sécurité. Plusieurs le firent, d'ailleurs, et les écoles du continent les plus proches, comme la NS2H, Mighty Adler ou Beauxbâtons (choix assez ironique) accueillirent plusieurs de ces "réfugiés".

Les incidents d'agressions sur les enfants et autres élèves soutiens des Réfractaires se multiplièrent. Terry Boot, Réfractaire et membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, appela à sanctionner gravement ceux qui étaient pris en les signalant au Ministère, et sa demande reçut le soutien des Bluesky et des Danares. Mais McGonagall, aussi faible fût-elle, ne céda pas. Bien sûr, le journal des rapports d'incidents fut volé dans son bureau… Et les Chats Gris en rajoutèrent une couche. Les préfets eurent pour instruction de confisquer tous les exemplaires du journal des Chats Gris qu'ils trouveraient. Ça ne faisait qu'accentuer les tensions. Albus avait été collé par Nejem, lorsqu'il lui avait hurlé que les Réfractaires n'avaient même pas la décence de les laisser pleurer leurs morts. Les jours passaient, et rien ne se calmait vraiment.

Les choses avaient commencé à vraiment dégénérer quand Tom Bluesky avait surpris un Serdaigle de deuxième année en train de lire un pamphlet argenté. Bon, il était au milieu de la grande salle, ce n'était pas très discret, certes. Mais Tom en avait trop fait. Il lui avait arraché la feuille des mains, et lui avait tellement hurlé dessus que le garçon s'était mis à pleurer, avait retiré trente points à Serdaigle (le maximum autorisé, pour un Préfet), et avait claironné qu'il serait immédiatement dénoncé auprès du directeur-adjoint Nejem. Les Rôdeurs avaient assisté à la scène avec horreur, mais c'est Faust qui était intervenu en premier.

– Tu déconnes complètement, mec ! Tu retires trente points à une autre maison juste parce qu'un gamin lit un truc qu'on lui a donné gratuitement ? Putain, Bluesky, c'est un Serdaigle ! Même si tu lui donnait un emballage de chewing-gum moldu, il lirait quand même les ingrédients !

– Langage, Griggs, ou je te retire des points à toi aussi. Et pis d'abord, de quoi tu te mêles ? T'es un Gryffondor.

– Toi aussi, lui rappela le grand noir. T'es garant de l'ordre de Gryffondor, la maison du Courage et de l'honneur, ça te dit quelque chose, raclure ? Il est où ton honneur, Bluesky ? Tu l'as laissé entre les cuisses de Margaret Fanz en même temps que ta dignité ?

– ÇA SUFFIT ! explosa Tom. Encore un mot, et je te fais virer de l'école !

Demetria releva le regard de son devoir, et le toisa froidement.

– Nuisance sonore, et menaces sur un camarade, énonça-t-elle d'un ton plat. J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor.

– Mais t'as pas le droit d'enlever des points à un autre préfet ! s'offusqua Tom.

Demy pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de considérer la question, puis esquissa un sourire très froid.

– C'est pas à toi que je les retire, abruti congénital. C'est à Griggs. Et tu peux rien faire contre ça.

Des petits tintements ponctuèrent sa phrase. C'était le son des rubis qui remontaient dans le sablier, la sentence étant effective. Demy fit signe à Naima : c'était le moment parfait pour prendre ouvertement le parti de Faust sans s'opposer directement aux Réfractaires.

– Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, asséna Naima. Quand les gens demanderont pourquoi nous avons perdu trente points, nous répondrons tous que c'était de ta faute.

– Petite garce, tu vas me le payer !

Personne ne sut à qui il s'adressait, entre Demy et Naima. Cette dernière, piquée au vif, se leva et bouscula violemment le préfet. Celui-ci, fou de rage, sortit sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas la sienne, restée sur la table.

– Fais quelque chose ! s'écria Naima, s'adressant à Faust.

Mais Faust ne réagit pas assez vite. Du coup, Naima frappa Tom en plein visage. Elle se sentit soulagé d'un poids sur le cœur qu'elle avait depuis l'attaque, et ressentit presque de l'allégresse, tandis qu'elle frappait à nouveau. Elle avait aussi un peu mal à la main, mais frappa tout de même une troisième fois, pour la forme. Tom tomba assommé.

Faust regarda Naima, interdit.

– J'fais de la boxe, justifia-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête, dans une incrédule approbation. Lucy qui s'était levée, s'approcha de la scène.

– Tu viens de mettre un préfet K.O. en plein milieu de la grande salle, fit-elle inutilement remarquer.

– Ouais.

– Devant une trentaine de témoins.

– Ouais.

– Faut cacher le corps avant qu'un prof ne rapplique !

– Cacher un corps ? Je suis pour ! s'immisça l'Ankou.

Il venait d'arriver, mais il n'avait pas besoin du contexte pour s'impliquer. Il y avait un préfet à terre, on parlait de cacher un cadavre, ce n'était pas dur d'aligner les indices.

– Vous êtes tous cinglés ! s'écria Faust. T'es cinglée, Jones !

– Elle t'as sauvé la mise, répliqua Demy. Je vais faire le guet à la porte. Portez-le jusqu'aux toilettes et mettez-lui la tête sous un robinet, il se remettra !

Elle se leva, et alla ouvrir discrètement la porte. Dire que c'était elle et Tom qui étaient en charge de surveiller la permanence…

Sous le regard interdit des autres élèves, Naima et Faust portèrent Tom sous les épaules, et le traînèrent hors de la salle, tandis que Scorpius leur ouvrait la marche en circulant les affaires scolaires dans le passage.

– Attendez, son sac ! s'exclama l'Ankou.

– Je l'ai ! indiqua Lucy, qui le rejoignit.

– Pschiiiiit ! souffla Demy. Hé, les gens !

Trop tard.

– Miss Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda la voix de Laughlin.

– Rien, Professeure !

– Hé bien ! Si vous ne faites rien, poussez-vous !

Demy n'eut d'autre choix de s'exécuter. Bien sûr, Laughlin vit tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

– Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici !? Qu'avez-vous fait à Bluesky ?!

– Il est fatigué, professeur, assura l'Ankou. Nous le raccompagnions à son dortoir.

– Et son œil au beurre noir est un signe de fatigue ? Mr Malefoy, je vous ai connu plus subtil, dans vos mensonges.

– Il s'est cogné la tête sur la table, en s'endormant, intervint Naima. Je crois qu'il s'est assommé…

– Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis ! fit mine de réfléchir Faust. On devrait plutôt l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non ?

– Ce serait plus prudent, en effet, confirma Naima.

La directrice de Gryffondor les regardait d'un air agacé.

– Vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête ?

– Je vous assure…, commença Demy.

– Ça suffit ! coupa Laughlin. Retenue immédiate pour tous les cinq, jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Vous allez… Nettoyer la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

– Quoi ? glapit Scorpius.

– C'est impossible ! fit Lucy d'un ton catégorique en croisant les bras. Il est formellement interdit d'entrer dans les salles communes des autres Maisons.

Elle passa sous silence le fait que la promo des Rôdeurs violait allégrement cette règle depuis déjà quatre ans, et continua avec une indignation vertueuse :

– Vous ne pouvez donc pas nous y envoyer pour une retenue !

Laughlin esquissa un mince sourire, très inquiétant, puis déclara avec délectation :

– Dans ce cas, je vais devoir vous donner une autre retenue. Mais d'abord je vous en prie, Jones et Griggs, achevez votre projet altruiste de porter votre préfet jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'aviserai ensuite.

Pris au piège, ils durent s'exécuter. Une fois le duo de porteurs ressortis de l'infirmerie, Laughlin regarda la petite bande avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

– Vous allez éplucher les pommes de terre en cuisine, pour le dîner. Sans magie.

Elle leva la main pour stopper toute protestation.

– Miss Zabini pourra vérifier si cela l'amuse, mais le règlement intérieur ne mentionne en aucun cas l'interdiction aux élèves de se rendre aux cuisines.

– Nous ne sommes même pas censés connaître leur existence, remarqua l'Ankou.

– Hé bien à vrai dire, Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Si vous aviez retenu les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, vous sauriez que l'une d'elles concerne la nourriture. Les repas viennent donc bien de quelque part.

– À Beauxbâtons, ils viennent d'un restaurant à Paris, et les repas traversent le pays par portoloin.

– Un elfe de la Maison Malefoy travaille dans nos cuisines. Hé oui, Mr Malefoy, inutile de prendre cet air surpris. J'étais encore directrice-adjointe quand il est arrivé à notre service, je vous le rappelle.

– Vous étiez une excellente directrice-adjointe, assura Naima.

– Inutile de chercher à me flatter, Miss Jones. Vous passerez les deux prochaines heures à éplucher des pommes de terre avec un économe. _Tous les cinq_.

Et c'est donc au milieu des patates que fut négocié le traité de paix entre Faust et le Cid (même s'il ignorait toujours l'existence de celui-ci), et qu'ils purent librement discuter de ce qu'ils savaient des Réfractaires et des Écorcheurs. Laughlin leur avait confisqué leur baguette et était partie, les laissant à la surveillance des elfes. À la demande de Demetria, Koppy avait lancé sur eux une bulle de silence. _On n'est jamais trop prudent_ , auraient dit les moldus.

– … Et je ne pense pas que Nejem va prendre le risque de laisser la rumeur prendre plus d'ampleur, conclut Faust.

– Je n'aurais pas vu les choses comme ça, mais ça se défend, avoua Demy.

– C'est parce que tu es une sang-pure, fit remarquer le Gryffondor d'un ton abrupt. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'as pas la réalité des deux mondes.

Demy se hérissa, vexée. Mais Al' lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, et demanda d'un ton neutre :

– Tu veux bien développer ?

Faust eut l'air de ruminer ses idées un instant. Puis il lâcha de mauvaise grâce:

– Imagine… C'est un peu simpliste, mais, le monde des sorciers est un bout de bois, et celui des moldus, une boule de pâte à modeler. Avec de la patience et les outils appropriés, tu peux sculpter le morceau de bois, mais ça sera tout de même très long. Pendant ce temps, tu as pu faire cinquante figures différentes en pâte à modeler. C'est très facile, très rapide… Mais aussi instable. Quand on a toujours de la pâte à modeler, on connaît quelques petits trucs. Par exemple, la mettre sur le radiateur pour l'assouplir, et au réfrigérateur pour durcir et préserver notre figure. Pour le bois, c'est-à-dire les sorciers, ils savent commencer tailler dans le sens de la fibre, quel degré de pression correspond le mieux à quel type de bois, etc… mais ils ne pourront jamais aller aussi vite que ceux qui utilisent de la pâte à modeler. Les Réfractaires, eux, utilisent de la pâte à bois.

– Là, ça devient un peu trop moldu pour moi, avoua Lucy.

Faust secoua la tête. Il avait les traits tirés et d'énormes cernes, remarqua soudain l'Ankou. Pire que Demy. Mais alors que Demy cachait sa douleur sous un visage de glace, Faust la transformait en rage. Même en épluchant une simple patate, ses gestes étaient agressifs, comme s'il s'imaginer dépecer un Écorcheur à la place.

– La pâte à bois, c'est un genre de pâte à modeler à base de poussière de bois et de produits chimiques, qui permet par exemple de boucher un trou dans une planche, pour la rendre lisse avant de la vernir. Bref, les Réfractaires utilisent de la pâte à bois : ils vous disent que c'est encore mieux que du vrai bois, que c'est super facile à sculpter, et qu'une fois sec c'est aussi dur que du vrai bois. Sauf que quand vous avez besoin de brûler ce bois…Hé bien vous vous intoxiquez avec les vapeurs. Parce que c'est pas du foutu bois.

– Est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer que les Réfractaires ne sont pas des sorciers ? sourcilla l'Ankou.

C'était la première conversation civile qu'il avait avec Faust depuis des années, et il était presque surpris de voir à quel point le Gryffondor était correct quand il faisait un effort. Et en plus il disait des trucs intelligents ! Miracle.

– Non, je dis que leur projet politique est une parodie de société sorcière. Ils font croire aux sorciers que c'est adapté à eux, alors que c'est juste une dictature standard comme le monde moldu a toujours connu. C'est le niveau ultime de la démagogie.

– Ah, d'accord. Et donc, pour en revenir à Nejem ?

Faust balança sa pomme de terre épluchée (ou plutôt massacrée) dans la marmite, et s'attaqua violemment à une autre, avant de lâcher :

– Nejem ne peut pas laisser tout le monde crier "Regardez, c'est de la pâte à bois ! N'essayez surtout pas de vous chauffer avec ça, c'est dangereux !". Donc ce que je pense, concrètement, c'est qu'il va y avoir des punitions très sévères, pour l'exemple. Ces _Chats Gris_ , par exemple…

Faust toisa Demy, qui soutint son regard sans trahir la moindre expression. Il reprit :

– … S'ils se font prendre, ils le paieront très cher. Retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dans le meilleur des cas. Exclusion possible. Assassinat de leur famille à envisager.

Il avait déjà exposé sa théorie selon laquelle les Écorcheurs étaient le bâton associé à la carotte des Réfractaires. Bref, il avait mis à jour ce que des milliers de sorciers britanniques s'efforcaient de ne pas voir : le lien direct entre les deux.

– Ça ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention ? s'étonna l'Ankou. Ils n'oseraient pas s'en prendre spécifiquement aux opposants de Réfractaires, ça serait trop gros pour être ignoré !

Demy pinça les lèvres. Scorpius ignorait l'attaque ciblée sur leur manoir. Elle préférait lui préserver encore un peu ce soupçon d'innocence tout enfantin, consistant à croire que son foyer était une forteresse inviolable.

– Ils ne le présenteraient pas comme ça, réfuta Faust. Ils tourneraient ça à leur faveur, comme ils l'ont fait pour interdire les rues mi-sorcières. Ils ont la confiance _et_ la peur du peuple. Soit ils sont la seule solution, et faut surtout pas leur tourner le dos, soit ils sont effectivement la source du problème, et leur tourner le dos est encore plus dangereux. Alors on sert les dents, et on se voile la face. Et le temps et la conviction faisant bien les choses, ils auront bientôt un pouvoir absolu. Ou alors, tout explosera. À nous d'en décider l'issue.

– Tu sais, t'es vachement malin quand t'essaies pas de tuer les gens ! commenta Naima.

Il y eut un court silence choqué. Elle cligna des yeux.

– Il est encore trop tôt pour les blagues morbides ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Zora Ahadibn, elle, n'essayait de tuer personne. Ce n'était pas son boulot. Non pas qu'elle y rechigne, bien au contraire ! Mais elle devait être discrète, et disposer des cadavres était une perte de temps agaçante.

Après avoir traversé la France avec une facilité déconcertante compte tenu de la situation là-bas, elle avait pris le ferry et débarqué à Plymouth. De là, elle avait payé une navette moldue pour l'emmener jusqu'à Maidenhead, à une heure de Londres. C'est là qu'elle avait pour la première fois contacté l'avocate, depuis une cabine téléphonique.

– _Assalamu alaykum_ , ma sœur. À la demande expresse de notre ami américain, j'ai fait un très long voyage dans le but de t'aider. Mais cela recquiert que je sache de quoi il est question…

Zora avait un accent arabe à couper au couteau. Elle avait appris l'anglais, mais l'utilisait très peu dans son travail. Son interlocutrice en revanche parlait un anglais britannique parfaitement maîtrisé, quoique teinté d'un léger accent américain.

– * _Wa alaykum assalam_ , Zora ! Ça fait tellement plaisir d'entendre à nouveau ta voix ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'expliquerai tout en personne. Tu ne regretteras pas d'être venue, je te le promets ! Tu es où, en ce moment ?*

– Une ville toute orange. Le chauffeur de la navette a prononcé ça "Maëden hét". Je loge à l'hôtel, "Holaïdey ène".

– *Oh, je vois où tu es ! le Holiday Inn est un motel à côté de l'autoroute, un bon point stratégique.*

– Tu aurais douté de ma stratégie ? Je te signale que j'ai traversé la France. Ça aurait été moins risqué de courir dans un champ de mines les yeux bandés. Mais au moins, personne ne pourra retracer mon parcours !

– *Tu n'a pas causé trop de problèmes, j'espère ?*

– Tout de suite, ça va être de ma faute ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai tué personne ! Enfin, je crois pas… J'en ai balancé un d'un pont, mais je crois qu'il y avait de l'eau en-dessous. Je ne suis pas restée pour vérifier s'il savait nager.

– *Un quoi ? Un béhémoth ?*

– Un morganien. Foutus fanatiques, comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec les _shour alsahara_ chez nous… Bref, tu peux venir quand ?

– *Tu m'appelles depuis le téléphone de la station Esso ?*

– En effet, pourquoi ?

– *Va aux toilettes. Fais sortir tout le monde, et verrouille la porte. Je connais l'endroit, j'y transplane dans cinq minutes.*

– C'est comme si c'était fait.

– *Et sans tuer de moldu !*

– Rhoooh, promis !

Khallia raccrocha son téléphone portable, et soupira. Plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de ton bureau, et en frappa deux fois le fond avec le bout de sa baguette. Le fond se souleva, révélant une pile de documents cachés dans le double fond. Elle prit quelques polycopiés agrafés, et referma la trappe et le tiroir, avant de quitter son bureau en direction de la zone de transplanage.

Dans le couloir, elle parvint à se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Malheureusement, celui-ci était occupé par un _problème_.

– Salut, Kethoum ! Tu vas déjeuner en ville ?

Khallia soupira discrètement. Lemoine Clifton du service Courrier Sécurisé était… attachiant. Un gentil boulet, à qui on avait confié la tâche fastidieuse de transporter d'un service à l'autre les notes trop importantes ou confidentielles pour risquer qu'elles se perdent en route. Elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser, mais si elle ne se montrait pas ferme avec lui, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

– Bonjour Clifton, bonne matinée ?

– Boarf, la routine.

Il agita une enveloppe noire cachetée de pourpre, sans le moindre nom écrit dessus.

– J'ai encore un pli spécial à descendre au DDM, et ensuite je suis libre jusqu'à 13h45. Hé, je connais un super resto qui vient d'ouvrir sur South Kensington, alors si tu m'attends deux minutes…

– J'ai un rendez-vous important, refusa Khallia. Déjeuner d'affaires.

– Oh.

– Désolée.

– Pas grave, pas grave ! T'es plus avocate maintenant, et la vie de magenmagus c'est pas une sinécure ! Une grosse affaire ?

– Tu n'as même pas idée ! sourit Khallia, soulagée que son mensonge avait si bien pris. Évite de trop le raconter, je voudrais éviter qu'un adversaire politique essaie de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues avant que je ne présente mon dossier…

Clifton mima le geste de se verrouiller la bouche et de jeter la clef.

– Bon appétit, alors !

Cela fit penser à Khallia qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas mangé. La zone autorisée atteinte, elle transplana dans les toilettes de la station-service avec la ferme intention de traîner Zora avec elle dans un restaurant. Un restaurant moldu, c'était l'endroit parfait pour discuter d'un projet pareil en toute discrétion… Une bulle de silence, un petit repousse-moldus, et le tour était joué.

Elle apparut sur le carrelage blanc fraîchement lavé. Si fraîchement qu'elle dérapa, et ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol mouillé. Elle se redressa, sous le choc et un peu indignée de constater que Zora trouvait ça hilarant.

– Aide-moi à me relever au lieu de te moquer !

– Ha ha désolée, mais… Ha ha ha le vol plané que tu as fait ! C'était magnifique !

– Pfff ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi c'est mouillé, ici ?

– La porte ne ferme pas à clefs, expliqua Zora. Du coup, j'ai dû ruser : un _Aguamenti_ , un panneau "ménage en cours", et si une moldue qui n'aime pas lire les instructions et dont la pression de la vessie surpasse la pression de mon repousse-moldus, alors elle constatera que le sol est trempé et n'aura d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour. Aucun mort, aucune violence. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

– D'accord, d'accord ! concéda Khallia. Aide-moi au moins à me sécher.

D'un sort, Zora aspira l'eau du tailleur de Khallia.

– Je te préviens tout de suite, j'ai une heure pour manger, et pour discuter de la raison de ta venue, alors nous allons faire les deux en même temps !

Zora n'y vit aucun inconvénient, et c'est donc ce qu'elle firent. Après avoir transplané dans une ruelle sûre du centre de Londres, elles se rendirent dans un restaurant pakistanais moldu. Une fois la commande prise, Khallia sortit le dossier de sa besace, et tendit les polycopiés à Zora. Celle-ci les observa, de plus en plus intéressée par ce qu'elle voyait.

– C'est bien ce que je crois ?

– Sans équivoque. Ça localise l'ensemble des personnes dans la zone, sans la moindre erreur possible.

– À quelle échelle ?

– Cette carte représente Poudlard. Disons que sur l'ensemble des étages, nous parlons… d'un kilomètre carré ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour les échelles.

Zora siffla d'admiration. Elle étala les photocopies moldues, inertes, de la Carte du Maraudeur. Du bout des doigts, elle détailla les runes qui couraient dans le tracé des murs.

– C'est impressionnant. Qui a fait cette merveille ?

– Quatre élèves, dans les années 70. Il n'y a que des surnoms, mais je ne serais pas surpris que l'un d'eux soit le père de Harry Potter, vu que la carte était en sa possession à l'abri dans son coffre. Elle est très précieuse pour lui, au-delà de sa valeur marchande.

– Ces runes que tu vois, là, sont des relais de flux magique. Ça signifie qu'elles enregistre toutes les perturbations des flux émanant des murs du bâtiment magique par l'énergie propre à chaque sorcier. La perturbation est enregistrée, canalisée par ce biais, iciiiii… jusqu'à ce gros truc, là.

– C'est l'emblème de Poudlard.

– Si tu le dis. Mais c'est surtout le glyphe d'encodage le plus complexe que j'ai vu depuis le tombeau de Djedi. Et celui de Djedi faisait dix mètres de haut, pas cinq centimètres. C'est à croire que ça a été tracé par une créature minuscule, à peine plus grosse qu'un rat. Peut-être un botruc dressé ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Peu importe. C'est pas la taille qui compte, on peut le reproduire à plus grande échelle. La, tu vois, après l'encodage, l'information est envoyée dans le bon format à ce sort d'encrage. C'est ça, ce grand carré biscornu représentant peut-être une tour, qui affiche les gens comme ça. Tu vois, là, en tout petit ? Il y a une série de pas qui ne correspondent à aucun nom ? C'est le modèle, qui est ensuite projeté à chaque endroit requis. C'est grossier, mais c'est génial. Tu avais besoin de moi pour décrypter ça ?

– Non, Zora. Le Leader a besoin de toi pour la reproduire à l'échelle du pays entier.

– … Wow. Ah oui, quand même.

– Tu penses en être capable ?

– Je sais que je le serais, dans les mêmes circonstances. Le problème, c'est que sans cette source de magie brute émanant des murs, comme ici, il est impossible de canaliser, hé bien, rien. Il faut une solution, un autre type de source pour adapter…

– Nous en avons un. Une Trace posée sur la baguette de chacun des sorciers, chacune des sorcières… La loi n'est pas encore passée pour l'imposer, mais nous avons déjà émis un décret obligeant les fabriquants et réparateurs de baguettes à faire contrôler chaque baguette passant dans leurs ateliers par un agent du Ministère, chargé de poser la Trace à leur insu.

– Et que fait cette "trace" ?

– Hé bien, c'est la même qui est appliquée aux sorciers mineurs. L'idée, c'est que cette Trace renvoie le nom et la localisation d'un sorcier à chaque fois qu'il jette le moindre sort. Ce signal est déjà relié au registre des élèves de premier cycle. Si on peut avoir le nom, avec une Trace adaptée…

– On peut avoir la localisation, comprit Zora. Et la retransmettre sur une carte similaire. Mais vous êtes combien dans ce pays ? 10'000 ?

– Plutôt 5000, corrigea Khallia. Le taux de natalité n'est pas très élevé, et ils ont essuyé deux guerres en moins de cinquante ans.

– Il y a vingt-cinq ans, fit remarquer Zora.

– Et en vingt-cinq ans, il y a eu un taux de natalité de 67%. C'est déjà énorme.

– Bref, 5000, c'est tout de même beaucoup. Soit l'échelle de la carte sera trop grande, soit il faudra au minimum une annexe par village sorcier, en plus d'une carte globale. Et il me faudrait la carte originale, au cas où tu aies manqué un détail en faisant tes copies moldues. Peut-être des runes cachées, à l'encre transparent. C'est un truc qui se fait beaucoup, en Chine, de tracer une trame runique en colle de riz avant d'encrer.

– Je suis désolée, mais la carte a disparu. Je pense que Harry l'a déplacée, et lui redemander sans lui rendre rapidement serait trop étrange. J'ai une couverture à tenir.

– Et tu tiens à lui ? grinça Zora.

– Ce n'est pas le sujet, se braqua Khallia.

Zora se redressa comme un limier ayant senti un lapin, et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

– Oh si, c'est le sujet, chère incorrigible cousine ! Tu t'attaches à l'ennemi à chaque fois qu'il est mignon et gentil !

– Harry n'est pas notre ennemi ! ﬁt froidement Khallia.

Le sourire de Zora devint glacé.

– D'après ce que Moïra m'a raconté des histoires de son anglais, Harry Potter est un crétin d'idéaliste ! Il ne peut pas comprendre que la véritable paix demande des sacrifices !

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour le sacrifier lui ! Il a perdu son fils aîné dans la dernière attaque, et le second a été gravement blessé ! Quand j'ai voulu aller le voir après ça, il m'a regardé avec tellement de colère et de mépris que je suis repartie en pleurant.

– Oooh ? tu as pleuré ? Toujours aussi émotive ! Tu sais que s'il se doute de quelque chose et s'avère être un obstacle, tu sais que nous allons devoir…

– _Nous avons tué son fils_ , Zora ! cria Khallia d'une voix qui dérapa dans les aigus. James ne m'aimait pas mais il était innocent, il était son fils, je lui ait fait des pancakes tout l'été, et mission ou non, ce n'était pas un mensonge ! Il méritait mieux que ça ! Harry mérite mieux que ça ! Même si sa mort en particulier était un accident, l'attaque ce jour précis n'en était pas une !

Zora se tut, réfléchissant aux implications. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

– Ce qui est fait est fait. On ferait mieux de lever le repousse-moldus, ou nos assiettes ne nous seront jamais servies.

.

* * *

.

Yep. Ça devient chaud de tous les côtés. Comme ma bouilloire. Cette saleté est super mal isolée.


	8. La Chute

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Comment se sont passées vos grandes vacances et votre rentrée ? Moi je n'ai pas chômé. Ceux qui me suivent pour autre chose que cette fic auront vu mes publications, ceux qui sont sur le serveur discord d'Ywëna peuvent à peu près suivre ce que je fais…

Mais personne, pas même celle-ci qui vient de le lire, ne savait que j'allais publier aujourd'hui. Alors… Surpriiiiise ?

.

Dans le chapitre précédent, la liste des morts était publiée, et tout le monde était triste. Le Ministère en a profité pour faire interdire les rues mi-sorcières (rapport ? Heeeeeuuuuu…). Albus criait sa vengance. Et Zora débarquait en Angleterre, où elle rencontrait une certaine avocate, à propos d'une certaine carte…

.

Réponse aux reviews :

Bien le bonjour, **Dreamer** ! Je te laisse te charger de ce premier. T'inquiètes, tout vient à point à qui sait faire cuire un steak.

Chalut **Allan** ! Oui hein ? C'est un mystère mystérieux.  
T'as tout compris. Le Ministère est devenu le marteau, l'enclume, et le _putain de lance-flammes_ qui arrive par derrière.  
Héééé, Beauxbâtons c'est très sûr ! En Grande-Bretagne, un mage noir se réveille, Poudlard est attaquée/infiltrée tous les ans. En France, le pays entre en guerre civile, Beauxbâtons accueille des touristes…  
Dagon n'en a qu'un, lui ?  
Alors là tu me poses une colle (de riz). Ça dépend ce que signifie vraiment incartable. Mais logiquement non.  
L'accent américain, c'est parce que Duffy était son mentor.

Hello **Tiph** ! Faust connaît et respecte la colère. Il n'a jamais été mauvais, il est juste en colère contre le monde entier. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'ennemi de mon ennemi… est peut-être un ennemi aussi. Mauvais exemple.  
C'était très frais, et c'est pas juste un sentiment d'impuissance, elle pense (pas totalement à tort, même si c'est pas de sa faute) qu'il s'est retrouvé là à cause d'elle. C'est de la "vraie" culpabilité, avec des preuves concrètes. Difficile de ne pas se flageller. Et oui, ses amis la lisent plus facilement.  
À chaque fois que ce connard apparaît, je vais relire mon tabassage de Nejem, ça fait du bien…  
Khallia… Ha ha ha.

Je ne sais pas non plus, **Yuadra** , mais bonjour !  
Oui c'est pire qu'avec Voldy parce qu'ici pas d'ennemi maléfique pour incarner la peur. L'ennemi, c'est eux-même. Leurs semblables. Leurs voisins. Pour certains, leur famille.  
C'est le dernier tome. Tout au plus y aura-t-il un bonus sur la septième année, mais je le dis tout de go, c'est pas moi qui me chargerait de ça le cas échéant.  
Tout le monde est un ennemi, même ! Ça va encore, c'est assez binaire, presque dichotomique. Dans ELM, il y a quatre camps distincts sans compter les intérêts personnels, parfois même moi je m'y perds (je rigole)…  
Désolé de t'avoir rendu triste. C'était trop terrible pour ne pas l'être. Mais si ça reste un tome sombre, ça va aller mieux ensuite.  
Le courage et l'humour avant tout.

Hola **Filk** ! Ça faisait un sacré bail… Ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu dis.  
En décryptant les notes d'Ywëna, j'ai compris ce qui l'avait bloqué, et il a fallu que je trouve une parade. Ywëna aime à nous faire rêver. Découvrir. Rire et pleurer. Chanter. Et… bah disons qu'au bout de 5 tomes où l'intrigue se fait de plus en plus pesante, et le monde de plus en plus familier et de moins en moins mignon, ça coinçait. Du coup, développer de nouveaux points de vue qui font avancer l'intrigue sans surcharger les personnages, ça m'a paru une bonne alternative au blocage total. Ravi que ça te plaise !  
Je connais, oui, en fait je les ai. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les lire.  
C'est Ywëna qui a tué James, je décline toute responsabilité ! En plus j'avais rendu ça horrible à pleurer, et quand elle m'a bêtaté… elle l'a rendu encore pire. C'est elle, le blaireau sadique. Les Poufsouffle sont des psychopathes, qu'on se le dise.

Hey **Simpson31** ! Ha ha non, James n'aurait jamais fini avec Demetria. C'est un sang-mêlé, et elle une princesse qui accorde une grande importance à son rang. Elle n'est pas raciste, mais on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes. Surtout les torchons en toile et les serviettes en satin de soie. Ego Malefoy.  
Bah en fait, il y a relativement peu d'élèves qui sortent. Il faut qu'il soient en âge, aient la signature de leurs parents, pas trop de devoirs, et… envie. De plus, cette liste ne concerne que les élèves, qui ont été protégés en priorité. Notamment, tous ceux qui étaient dans le café de Madame Pieddodu ont été protégés par sa redoutable arbalète. Ça ne compte pas les tas de morts parmi les touristes adultes et les habitants.  
Pas sûr que la présence de Scorpius soit apaisante pour Faust…  
J'adore comment vous avez tous les boules pour Khallia, alors qu'on sait quasiment depuis le début que c'est une enflure…

Yo-Oh, **Kuro no Kage** et **Morriagane** (bienvenue à toi) ! Heureux que mon style vous sied, et bah… Voilà la suite !  
Morriagane, en attendant tu as jeté un oeil à mes autres fics ? Je ne te demande rien, mais bon, si tu aimes mon style et le Multivers…

Yo, Guest sans nom ! Bienvenue, semble-t-il…  
Mais… mais… pauvre Carrie ! C'est pas parce qu'elle porte un prénom de film d'horreur qu'elle doit mourir !  
Si si, l'Apache vit bien à la Planque. Et il est aussi louche qu'une cuillère à soupe.  
Franchement, t'as même pas idée. Si James représentait tout ce que Faust attendait du monde Magique, il représente tout ce que Naima attend d'un frère. Parce qu'aucun de ses 8 frères n'est sorcier, aucun ne l'accepte, aucun ne comprends même vaguement ce qu'elle ressent. Faust est dans le même bateau. Ils vont former un duo dynamique, s'ils ne s'entretuent pas !  
C'est bien de voir le positif dans les pires moments !

.

Dans ce chapitre, du Quidditch, de la technomagie, et des plans foireux. Foirés, même.

.

* * *

.

 **8) La Chute**

– Et c'est paaartiiiii ! s'écria Cameron, qui avait hérité du poste de commentateur après la défection d'Oscar.

Malgré les évènements, le tournoi de Quidditch avait été maintenu. Le premier match de l'année opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor, mais avec deux décès (dont celui du capitaine), il fallut à cette dernière remplacer ces joueurs au pied levé. Violette Flume de cinquième année était déjà attrapeuse remplaçante, et Wendell Conebush s'était pas mal débrouillé aux sélections des poursuiveurs. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à deux entraînements avant ce match, avec une équipe dont il ne restait déjà plus que deux membres et demi de l'an passé. Pas le choix, ils feraient l'affaire.

Hugo Weasley, le nouveau capitaine, soupira en voyant Wendell manquer le souaffle dès le coup d'envoi.

– La souaffle est à Serpentard ! Castle passe à Yukino, qui repasse à Castle… Attention ! Castle évite de justesse un cognard frappé par Weasley, et passe à Faucett !

Hugo grogna, et fit signe à Paul Finnigan de resserrer sur Faucett. Hormis Violette Flume qui avait été remplaçante de James, les deux batteurs étaient les seuls membres restant de la précédente équipe. Les deux seuls avec l'expérience du terrain. Il ne faudrait pas compter sur les poursuiveurs débutant pour gagner ce match. La seule stratégie viable, c'était de gêner le plus possible les poursuiveurs adverses jusqu'à l'apparition du vif, puis de harceler leur attrapeur pour laisser à Violette l'occasion d'attraper le vif.

– Kara intercepte une passe longue de Faucett, le souaffle passe à Gryffondor ! Il tourbillonne comme un billywig, esquive un cognard de Danares… ET MARQUE ! s'écria Cameron. Milligan n'a rien vu venir, ce nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor est une fusée !

Le fait que le fils du célèbre chanteur Karim Kara vole sur un Éclair de Feu (première génération, certes, mais toujours hors de prix) n'était pas entièrement étranger à ses performances, mais Hugo dût concéder qu'il s'attendait à pire.

– Le souaffle est réengagé, et c'est à nouveau sur une passe de Castle à Yukino que le match reprend ! Passe à… Ah bah non, interception de Kara ! Joli doublé, petit gars ! Kara file à nouveau droit sur les buts… AÏE ! Il vient d'être percuté de plein fouet par un nouveau cognard de Danares. Par les bourses de Merlin, ça doit faire un mal de chien…

– Michelis ! le morigéna Nejem.

– Je parle bien sûr de ses bourses d'or, professeur ! Un homme si riche, ses bourses devaient être bien lourdes… Kara a fait tomber le souaffle, que Yukino a rattrapé. Passe à Faucett qui tente un tir à mi-terrain, mais le souaffle… Le souaffle franchit un anneau.

Il y eut un blanc, puis les trois quarts du stade explosèrent. Cameron se réveilla, et annonça le but comme il se devait.

– BUUUUT ! C'est un incroyable tir de Faucett, même moi j'y croyais pas, et vous savez que je suis un éternel optimiste ! 10 partout, souaffle aux Rouges !

 _Un incroyable tir dirigé vers un gardien incompétent,_ pensa Hugo, amer. Il héla Wendell :

– Conebush, en défense !

– Quoi ?! Mais au Quidditch il n'y a pas de…

– Ne discute pas ! T'as deux mains gauches, mais Buckley est encore pire, alors tu vas lui donner un coup de main pour qu'on ne se fasse pas massacrer trop vite !

Du haut de la tribune, Cameron fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

– Weasley retire son avant centre de l'équation, et semble placer le poursuiveur en retrait. Étrange stratégie… Bref, c'est donc Kara qui est chargé du coup d'envoi, avec une passe à Willows qui, ATT… Ouille ! Danares est déchaîné, encore un cognard qui fait mouche ! Weasley s'arrache les cheveux, d'avoir une telle équipe de bras cassés, sans mauvais jeu de mots…

– Mr Michelis, la neutralité ! le rappela à l'ordre Laughlin.

– Désolé, professeur ! mentit Cameron. Castle a récupéré le souaffle, et fonce sur les buts. Conebush l'intercepte, mais elle passe en arrière à Faucett, QUI MARQUE !

La foule acclama. Hugo couina, et fit signe aux poursuiveurs d'inverser.

– C'est Willows qui donne le coup d'envoi pour ce tour, constata Cameron. Avec tant de changements, on pourrait penser que la stratégie de Weasley n'est pas au point…

– TA GUEULE, MICHELIS ! gueula l'intéressé.

– VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! répliqua Winchester. NON MAIS VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OÙ ?!

– En enfer, vieille dinde ! marmonna Hugo entre ses dents.

– Willows a transmis le souaffle à Kara, qui part en tonneaux droit sur les anneaux. Il esquive un cognard de Flint, et tire ! Interception de Milligan qui s'est enfin réveillée ! Milligan qui passe à Yukino, qui esquive un cognard frappé par Finnigan, puis un autre libre, et passe à Castle qui file vers les anneaux… Que fais Conebush ?

Le jeune Gryffondor fit remonter son balai, laissant le champ libre à Aenor. Celle-ci ne se posa guère de questions, ayant affaire à des débutants. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer, quand le gardien vint au contact. Voyant une ouverture, elle tenta de répéter la manœuvre ayant conduite au but précédent :

– Buckley contre Castle, qui passe à Faucett… Mais Conebush plonge, et intercepte le souaffle ! Jolie manœuvre !

– Yes ! s'exclama Hugo. Bien joué, Wendell !

Le poursuiveur, rétrogradé au poste non-conventionnel de défenseur, lui adressa un signe de tête, et passa le souaffle à leur meilleur sprinteur Chervil Kara.

– Kara réceptionne le souaffle, et tente d'atteindre les buts par le bord droit !

Chervil filait aussi vite que le permettait son exceptionnel balai, concentré sur son objectif, si bien qu'il ne vit le cognard qu'au dernier moment. Tentant de l'esquiver, il percuta de plein fouet les gradins, transperçant la toile et s'écrasant brutalement dans l'armature en bois avant de dégringoler jusqu'au sol.

– … Ouch, résuma Cameron. Pendant que l'infirmière constate l'étendue des dégâts, le souaffle est remis en jeu par Castle.

Il y eut de la gronde du côté rouge de la foule.

– Désolé les gars, mais sortie c'est sortie, c'est la règle ! Castle passe à Faucett…

Hugo bouillonnait de rage. Anthony Danares, qu'il savait sinon impliqué, du moins indirectement relié à la mort de son cousin et miraculeusement resté à Poudlard le jour de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, paradait sur le terrain et profitait de l'avantage tactique fourni par la mort de deux de ses proches amis pour ridiculiser Gryffondor.

L'action du match continuait, et Naomi Yukino allait probablement marquer, mais quand le cognard passa à porter de Hugo, le batteur ne tenta pas d'arrêter la poursuiveuse. Il le frappa de toute ses forces, droit dans la figure de Danares. Il tomba de son balai, assommé, laissant derrière lui une traînée de sang jaillissant de son nez brisé. Quelqu'un, probablement Nejem, arrêta sa chute, et l'infirmière qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête se précipita pour arrêter le saignement, jetant une invective à l'adresse de l'arbitre. Mais l'incident ne fut pas sifflé, n'étant techniquement pas une faute, et le match reprit quelques secondes avant d'aboutir sur un but d'Aenor.

– Cette partie devient barbare, déplora Cameron au lieu d'annoncer le score. Hum bon… Souaffle au centre, et Willows passe donc à Conebush, à défaut d'alternative. Conebush à Will… Ah bah non. Faucett intercepte, et tire. Et… bah, but.

– Un peu d'enthousiasme, Mr Michelis ! l'encouragea Nejem, qui n'appréciait guère l'ambiance tendue.

– L'esprit du jeu s'est écrasé en même temps que Kara, professeur, répliqua Cameron. Mais soit. _Ouaaais_ , but pour Serpentard, allez les Verts, et cetera et cetera. Souaffle à Gryffondor, et… OH PAR MERLIN, ENFIN !

Violette Flume et Alexis Jarvis venaient de partir comme des fusées dans la même direction.

– Est-ce que le vif d'or s'est rappelé qu'il faisait partie du jeu ? supposa Cameron. On dirait, en tout cas, voilà une occasion pour les attrapeurs de se réveiller ! Weasley essaie de frapper un cognard sur Jarvis, mais Flume est dans la trajectoire du tir ! Ah, elle m'a entendu, et dégage la voie à son capitaine !

– Mr Michelis, n'influencez pas le jeu, ou je retire des points à Serdaigle ! râla Nejem.

– Je ne peux pas faire preuve d'enthousiasme sans m'impliquer un minimum, professeur ! D'autant plus que…

– Le jeu, Mr Michelis !

– Pardon, pardon ! Bah euh… Ah, c'est Yukino qui détient le souaffle, et qui tente de marquer, mais Buckley arrête le tir. Pendant ce temps, les attrapeurs se promènent toujours autour du terrain comme des chevaux qui… Hé Gareth ! C'est pas parce que Danares est HS que tu dois prendre le relais pour abîmer les adversaires !

– MR MICHELIS !

– Mais enfin ça dépasse l'entendement, professeur ! s'écria Cameron. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que viser la clavicule, c'est fair-play ! C'est malin, j'ai perdu le souaffle… Ah non, c'est Conebush qui l'a perdu, il est tombé dans l'herbe. Castle va le récupérer et le passe à Yukin… WOW ! L'est pas passé loin, ce cognard ! Faucett réceptionne le souaffle à raz du sol, et remonte vers…

Il fut interrompu par les cris de la foule.

– Qui… Ah, c'est Jarvis ! JARVIS A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF, CET HORRIBLE MATCH EST ENFIN FINI ! 180-10 pour Serpentard, c'était DJ Cameron aux commandes pour vous, je rends l'antenne, je crève de soif !

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Lettre de Salvakya Netaniev à Carrie Bannes :**

 _Carrie, au vu des récents évènements, et à la lumière de nouvelle inquiétantes concernant Poudlard, je dois prendre des précautions supplémentaires pour protéger mes enfants. Si Demetria est assez forte et correctement entourée pour être en relative sécurité, elle a cependant d'immenses responsabilités à venir, et des ennemis puissants qui s'accumulent. Scorpius est en revanche trop tête brûlé pour être prudent, et Hyperion est encore si jeune. C'est pourquoi je te demande solennellement de veiller sur mes enfants, et plus particulièrement sur mes deux fils. Je ne peux pas décemment te demander de le faire au péril de ta propre vie, mais tu sais que je n'en attendrai pas moins. C'est pourquoi si tu acceptes, je mettrai tout le pouvoir des Malefoy, des Black, et s'il le faut des Netaniev pour satisfaire au mieux tes attentes._

 _En espérant rapidement de tes nouvelles,_

 _Salvakya Malefoy_

 **oOoOoOo**

Carrie réfléchit longtemps à cette étrange lettre. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune invitation formelle pour protéger ses amis, mais la demande de Mrs Malefoy tenait plus du contrat que de la requête. À quel prix serait-elle prête à devenir la garde du corps des enfants Malefoy ?

Elle affirmait être prête à mettre à sa disposition les ressources de trois grandes familles à sa disposition pour… quoi ? De l'argent ? Elle n'en avait cure. Une maison ? La Planque remplissait parfaitement ce rôle. Une place dans une école de choix ? Jamais elle n'achèterait ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir loyalement. L'honneur des Gryffondor serait sauf avec elle.

L'Ankou, qui n'avait aucune idée des pérégrinations mentales de son amie, lui secoua l'épaule.

– Hé ho, Carrie ? T'es toujours avec nous ?

– Hein ?

– Es-tu avec nous ? répéta le Serpentard.

– Ça dépend, où êtes-vous ?

– Je disais que nous devrions descendre une des bibliothèques qui ne servent pas dans le bureau de Salazar, pour y ranger les livres un peu trop… _sensibles_ pour le Cid, répéta Lucy.

– Je croyais que le but du Cid était justement de donner aux membres accès à des connaissances que les Réfractaires interdisent ?

– Il y a des connaissances qui peuvent être utiles contre eux, mais qui étaient déjà interdites dans l'ancien règlement pour des raisons plus légitimes que la politique.

– Genre la magie noire, résuma l'Ankou.

– On a des bouquins de magie noire ?! s'étonna Naima.

– Et pire encore, confirma gravement Lucy. Ces livres et grimoires sont utiles, mais doivent être consultés par un cercle restreint, de personnes fiables et mentalement stables.

– Donc vous voulez ranger les bouquins flippants avant que Faust débarque ?

– Il y a de ça, ouais, concéda l'Ankou. Al' ?

– Je crois que si on déplace l'étagère de globes côté porte et qu'on vire le secrétaire en cerisier, on aura assez de place pour glisser une petite bibliothèque le long du bureau, réfléchit Albus.

– Ça pourrait le faire, acquiesça l'Ankou. Et que ferons-nous dudit secrétaire ?

– On n'a qu'à le remonter dans la salle d'étude, on y posera le registre des emprunts.

– Il y a un registre des emprunts ?! s'étonna Naima.

– Hé bien oui, très chère ! cabotina l'Ankou. Figure-toi qu'il y a un registre où tu n'écris jamais, qui est censé permettre de savoir où se trouve chaque livre en notre possession. Je suppose donc que les deux livres qui ont disparu sont dans tes affaires ?

– … Tu n'as aucune preuve.

– C'est bien ce que je te reproche !

– Bon, on la descend cette bibliothèque, ou on râle ? intervint Lucy.

– Les deux, mon capitaine !

Descendre la bibliothèque dans le couloir dénivelé et biscornu ne fut pas chose aisée. Heureusement, Lucy connaissait un sort rendant le bois temporairement aussi souple que du caoutchouc. Sortir le secrétaire en cerisier du bureau fut beaucoup plus rapide, et en s'y mettant à plusieurs, les quelques Rôdeurs purent circuler suffisamment le bureau massif pour pouvoir faire entrer la longue bibliothèque.

En revanche, déplacer l'étagère était…

– … C'est impossible ! gémit Carrie. Elle est pleine à craquer ! Elle doit peser une tonne, et il nous faudrait des heures pour retirer chaque objet un par un !

– Nous pourrions essayer de la déplacer à l'aide d'un sort ? proposa Scorpius.

– Et risquer de faire tomber un artéfact de Salazar Serpentard ?! s'horrifia Lucy. C'est hors de question !

– Ouais enfin, ses "artéfacts", c'est surtout des boules à neige…, fit remarquer Albus.

– C'est pas une raison !

Les cinq larrons réfléchissaient intensément pour trouver un moyen de déplacer l'étagère sans en renverser le contenu, quand Dylan s'écria :

– Maglev !

– À tes souhaits ! répliqua Albus.

– C'est un de tes cousins russes ? demanda Naima à l'Ankou.

– Mais non ! râla Dylan. Un maglev est un train qui lévite grâve à la force électromagnétique, et qui se déplace à très grande vitesse sans frottement.

– Et donc, tu veux faire entrer un train volant moldu dans ce bureau ? supposa l'Ankou.

– Mais non, goyave ! Si on reproduit le phénomène de sustentation électromagnétique, il sera possible de faire léviter cette étagère de manière parfaitement plane, ce qui serait impossible avec un sort !

– J'ai rien compris mais ça a l'air flippant, avoua Albus.

– Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un plan magnétisée, et du carbone pyrolytique.

– Ouais ouais ouais. Et en langage sorcier, ça donne quoi ?

– Une plaque en acier suffisamment longue, et un tapis brûlé.

– Ah. Là je comprends mieux ! Enfin, non, je ne comprends toujours rien… Mais je comprends les mots que tu utilises !

Dylan haussa les yeux au plafond, et entreprit d'expliquer son plan aux sorciers.

D'abord, ils se procurèrent un plateau en acier aux cuisines, que Lucy applatit et allongea d'un simple sort de métamorphose. Puis, n'ayant aucune chance de trouver un tapis en fibres synthétiques à Poudlard, ils réquisitionnèrent un maillot de sport de Naima.

– Je pourrais le récupérer après ? espéra-t-elle.

– Aucune chance, répliqua Dylan.

Il leur expliqua ensuite comment obtenir du carbone pyrolytique à partir de fibre synthétique. Ils choisirent une pièce vide du dernier étage, suffisamment éloignée de tout. Ayant placé le maillot au milieu de la pièce, Albus maintint une sphère anaérobique autour, tandis que l'Ankou y déchaînait les flammes de l'enfer. L'objectif final étant de tranformer le vêtement en charbon sans y mettre le feu, uniquement par l'effet d'une chaleur intense.

Une fois le maillot carbonisé, ils le firent léviter jusqu'au bureau , et en soulevant très précautionneusement l'étagère avec un sort similaire, purent incruster le carbone pyrolytique comme de la peinture dans la base de l'étagère, avant de la reposer.

– Et maintenant, Maître Alchimiste ? s'enquit l'Ankou.

– Maintenant, on magnétise la plaque d'acier.

– Tu connais un sort pour ça ?

– Plus ou moins ! répliqua mystérieusement Dylan, sortant une poignée de cailloux de sa poche.

Puis à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation et en agitant le poignet à toute allure, il fit voleter les cailloux et les fit percuter violemment la plaque sur toute sa surface, provoquant un vacarme analogue au bruit d'un orage sous un toit de tôle. Quand il cessa enfin, Scorpius retira ses mains de ses oreilles en grimaçant :

– Si ton but était de nous casser les oreilles, c'est réussi !

– Tsss !

Dylan sortit un trombone de son autre poche, et le jeta juste à côté de la plaque d'acier. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, il dévia de sa course, pour s'aimanter à l'acier jusqu'alors inerte.

– … Wow. Je ne m'attendais à rien, avoua Lucy. Et maintenant ?

– Et maintenant, glissez la plaque au pied de l'étagère. Avec vos manches, ne la touchez surtout pas avec vos doigts !

– Voilà, et ensuite ? s'enquit Albus.

– Ensuite, la "magie" opère.

Un _Wingardium Leviosa_ de plus, et Dylan put glisser la plaque d'acier sous l'étagère surchargée. Sauf que quand Lucy relâcha son sort, l'étagère resta en suspension à un bon centimètre au-dessus de la plaque.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Dylan sourit, et tira doucement sur l'étagère qui, malgré son poids, sembla glisser sur l'air.

– Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?! s'écria Naima.

– Ça n'en est pas, réfuta Lucy.

– Je vous présente… la sustentation électromagnétique, plus connue sour le nom de _maglev_! parada Dylan. C'est pas de la magie, c'est de la science !

– Ce n'est pas le genre de phrases qu'on s'attend à entendre dans le sous-sol secret d'une école de magie, souligna l'Ankou.

Dylan haussa les épaules, puis leur expliqua qu'en faisant glisser la plaque à raz du sol à l'aide d'un sort de poussée, on pouvait assurer la stabilité de l'étagère qui se contenterait de léviter au-dessus, jusqu'à ce que la magnétisation de la plaque ne s'épuise. Ainsi, alternant entre déplacer la plaque par magie, et pousser manuellement l'étagère pour la maintenir en suspension au-dessus, alliant donc magie et science, ils purent déplacer la massive étagère surchargée sans risquer de la renverser.

Quand Albus se retourna pour constater la place libérée, il vit qu'il manquait quelque chose… d'important.

– Il manque un bout du mur, constata-t-il.

– … En effet, confirma Lucy. Mais je crois qu'on appelle ça une baie de porte.

– C'est un trou.

– Un trou de porte, insista Lucy. Avec un couloir derrière.

– Mais pas de porte.

– ON S'EN FICHE ! s'écria Naima. On vient de découvrir un passage secret dans un étage secret d'un sous-sol secret ! On va le visiter, ou on discute architecture ?!

Ce couloir secret n'avait rien d'intéressant. La première pièce était un placard presque vide, à l'exception d'un seau rouillé, d'un tas de petits cailloux blancs qui avait dû être une éponge naturelle, et d'une masse indescriptible qui avait vaguement la forme d'un livre. La seconde pièce était une remise remplie de tapisseries définitivement pas synthétiques. Sur l'une d'elle qui était à moitié déroulée, l'Ankou put apercevoir un homme barbu en toge blanche en train de nourrir un serpent géant, en lui jetant des petits animaux ressemblant à des furets ou des belettes. L'Ankou frissona, et espéra qu'Albus n'avait rien vu. En regardant plus attentivement l'homme, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait un bâton orné d'un serpent, et surtout qu'il portait un bandeau blanc sur les yeux. L'Ankou comprit alors : il s'agissait de Herpo l'Infâme et de son basilic. Pas étonnant de trouver ça chez Salazar, qui en avait un aussi, tué par le père l'Albus…

La dernière pièce était en revanche…

– Wow.

– Wow.

– Sa mère la… fougère.

– Vous croyez que c'était…

– C'est vraisemblablement la chambre de Salazar Serpentard, confirma gravement Lucy. Ou du moins, une chambre secrète aménagée pour lui.

– Chambre ?! s'écria Naima. C'est une suite royale ! C'est immense !

– C'est étrangement bien conservé… et C'est étrangement bien conservé… et _propre_ , constata l'Ankou.

– Ça doit avoir un rapport avec la _gigantesque_ rune de préservation gravées sur ce mur, fit remarquer Albus en pointant un grand carré d'au moins deux mètres sur deux, entièrement couvert de petites runes entrelacées autour d'un immense glyphe.

Au centre du glyphe, dans un carré dans lequel les runes était sensiblement plus grandes qu'autour, l'Ankou reconnut effectivement une formule alambiquée parlant de temps arrêté et de purification. Mocking leur avait parlé de formules similaires dans les tombeaux égyptiens, qui avaient malheureusement été érodés par le temps. Le fait qu'ici les murs fussent en granit et non en calcaire lutétien n'était probablement pas étranger à la préservation de la formule, et donc des lieux.

– C'est génialissime !

– Vous croyez que Serpentard a déjà dormi dans ce lit ?

– C'est même probablement le dernier à l'avoir fait, acquiesça Lucy.

L'Ankou réfléchit intensément. Puis, brisant l'hésitation du groupe à pénétrer dans ces lieux un peu sacrés, s'avança droit sur le lit à baldaquin. Il grimpa dessus, et examina attentivement les oreillers.

– Scorpius ! s'horrifia Lucy devant ce sacrilège. Descend de là !

– Attends… HA HA HA J'AI TROUVÉ !

– T'as trouvé quoi ? Un nouveau moyen d'offenser la mémoire de ta maison ?

– Un moyen de la faire revivre, répliqua l'Ankou, en arborant quelque chose que Lucy ne pouvait voir à l'autre bout de la pièce…

– Que suis-je censé voir ?

Scorpius sauta à bas du lit, et vint poser dans sa main une longue fibre blanchâtre, un peu crêpue. Lucy l'étudia avec attention puis passée l'incrédulité première, eut un hoquet de surprise :

– Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ?!

– Si tu penses que c'est un poil de barbe de Salazar Serpentard parfaitement conservé, alors si ! confirma l'Ankou.

– Par faire revivre la mémoire de la maison, tu voulais dire…, commença Albus.

– … Polynectar, arôme fondateur ! confirma l'Ankou.

– Tu es cinglé, tu sais ça ? déplora Carrie.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ait conservé mes poils de barbe dans une chambre secrète pendant un millénaire, répliqua le Serpentard.

– …

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Lettre de Carrie Bannes à Salvakya Malefoy :**

 _Madame Malefoy,_

 _Sauf votre respect, votre fils est fou. Je ne pourrais même pas vous décrire sa dernière lubie, tellement elle est insensée. J'accepte donc de le protéger, parce qu'il en a sérieusement besoin._

 _J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je pourrais attendre en retour. La réponse est rien. J'ai un toit sur ma tête, un foyer sain. Je suis, je pense, suffisamment bonne élève pour assurer mon propre avenir. Je n'ai besoin de rien, sinon, comme vous, que Scorpius et mes autres amis survivent._

 _Ce n'est cependant pas le cas de tout le monde. Chez les Hayden, mon ancienne famille d'accueil, j'avais ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur. Une petite sœur moldue, Sophia. Nous avions également un aîné, Carlos. Carlos est… Carlos n'est pas un grand frère. Carlos est un monstre. La magie m'a toujours protégée de lui, mais Sophia n'a pas eu cette chance. Carlos ayant les faveurs des Hayden, il ne sera pas chassé de chez eux. Sophia n'échappera à son calvaire qu'à sa propre majorité, quand elle pourra s'enfuir dans trois ans._

 _Si vous voulez que je protège votre fils, protégez ma sœur._

 _Carrie Bannes_

 **oOoOoOo**

Reposant la lettre, Alva soupira. Qu'avait encore fait (ou envisagé de faire) Scorpius ? Cet enfant était décidément une source de problème permanente…

Répondre à la seule exigence de Carrie ne fut guère difficile. Alva s'introduisit chez les Hayden, glissa du veritasérum dans le verre de Carlos pendant qu'il était aux toilettes, et lorsqu'elle eut constaté par la fenêtre qu'il l'avait bien bu, elle appela la police moldue pour une affaire d'agression. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place et que Carlos, alors seul à la maison, leur ouvrit et répondit sans hésiter à toutes leurs questions, avouant tout ce qu'il avait fait, non seulement à Sophia, mais aussi au jeune Matheo.

Une fois l'affreux adolescent chargé à l'arrière de la voiture à bandes jaunes fluo et bleues, Alva transplana, et alla droit à son bureau pour avertir Carrie qu'elle avait rempli sa part du marché. Dans l'entrée, elle croisa Nathan, qui semblait sur le point de quitter la maison.

– Tu sors ?

– Draco m'attend chez Narcissa. Je crois que Lucius a quelque chose à nous montrer.

Alva haussa les yeux au ciel. Même s'il avait adopté le né-moldu Nathan, elle ne pouvait croire que le vieux mangemort avait changé. Nathan devait être une sorte de singe savant, à ses yeux. Guère plus. Que celui-ci s'en contente n'était pas une raison.

– Je viens avec toi.

– Je ne pense pas que… bon, d'accord.

Inutile de discuter avec la _Gryffondor_.

Dans le pavillon annexe, où s'étaient installés les parents de Draco, Narcissa les invita à entrer et leur servit le thé.

– Lucius est dans son bureau, je crois qu'il rassemble des documents, expliqua-t-elle en versant le thé dans la tasse de Nathan, qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Draco ne devrait pas tarder, il a envoyé un patronus à son père pour le prévenir qu'il serait un peu en retard.

Elle était en train de remplir sa propre tasse lorsqu'ils entendirent le lourd portail. Depuis que l'Écorcheur l'avait défoncé, il avait été redressé par magie, mais étrangement un des gonds grinçait, faisant à chaque départ et chaque arrivée un véritable vacarme. _Un système d'alarme comme un autre_ , avait ironisé Nathan.

– J'espère que Père a ce que je cherchais parce que j'ai des nouvelles très préoccup… Alva, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

– Bonjour, mon cher époux ! minauda-t-elle. J'ai passé une journée plutôt intéressante, merci de demander ! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

– … Désolé. Le stress. J'ai demandé à Père de retrouver un document dans les archives des Malefoy, et j'y ai pensé toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que je découvre… Ah Père, vous voilà enfin !

– Je ne dressais pas les botrucs dans le potager, se haussa Lucius. Oh, Salvakya, que faites-vous ici ?

– Cette question est à la mode, décidément ! À croire que je ne fais pas ce que je veux _chez moi_ …

– Il n'y a pas de problème, assura Draco. Vous l'avez trouvé, Père ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention d'entreprendre avec ces documents sans valeur, mais le voici !

Il lui remit un vieux parchemin roulé, et une enveloppe noire cachetée de cire pourpre.

– Alors ce vieux fou d'Abraxas en avait bien une ! souffla Draco.

– Draco ! s'écrièrent ses deux parents en concert.

D'un geste affreusement _moldu_ , qu'il avait repris de son frère adoptif, il haussa les épaules, et jeta sa main droite par-dessus son épaule comme pour conjurer le sort.

– J'avoue que j'espérais presque me tromper.

Il déroula le parchemin, et le parcourut du regard.

– Pourquoi Grand-Père possédait une cave à Londres ?

– Il l'a acquise pendant la guerre, expliqua Lucius. Mon père s'est dit que Grindelwald n'irait jamais chercher une famille d'aristocrates dans une cave en plein Londres moldu. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'y fût déjà rendu.

– Vous voulez dire que les Malefoy possèdent une cave secrète en plein Londres ? comprit Alva. Depuis le début ? Et…

Elle plissa les yeux.

– Et vous, vous n'avez rien dit ! accusa-t-elle Lucius du doigt.

– Je n'ai entendu parler de cette cave qu'une seule fois, quand j'étais enfant. Je l'avais oubliée voilà bien longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Nathan m'explique comment était organisé le laboratoire de Fullmood d'Ishtar.

Draco acquiesça.

– Dès qu'il a évoqué ce souvenir, je lui ai demandé d'en retrouver l'acte de propriété. L'endroit était probablement sous Fidelitas, et le gardien du secret l'a emporté dans la tombe. Ce papier est la seule preuve de son existence… et surtout, le seul document où figure l'adresse de cette cave !

– Qui se situe ? demanda Nathan.

– _Romilly Street_ , lut Draco. Ce n'est guère loin de Charing Cross Road…

– … Et donc du Chemin de Traverse, conclut Nathan. Je vois, ça fait un pied-à-terre stratégique pour la Confrérie. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que je fais ici.

Draco lâcha le parchemin, qui était tellement raidi par l'âge qu'il s'enroula presque tout seul.

Il prit un air très grave, et leva l'enveloppe noire qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

– J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un _immense_ service.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Draco. J'en ai vu parfois, dans le courrier sécurisé. Lemoine Clifton les appelle _les plis spéciaux_. Il en apporte parfois au Département des Mystères, et plus rarement, au Ministre en personne. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où il les récupère, mais a remarqué trois choses _intéressantes_.

– Intéressantes pour Clifton, ou pour nous ?

– Les deux, je pense. D'abord, ces enveloppes sont systématiquement vierges. On ne sait pas d'où elles viennent, et lui seul sait à qui elles sont destinées. Il n'a jamais donné de nom, mais je suppose que la plupart des plis destinés aux Mystères descendent directement au Triangle.

Alva grogna. Elle ne savait presque rien du Triangle, hormis qu'ils lui mettaient régulièrement des bâtons dans les roues lorsqu'elle effectuait encore des missions pour le Département des Mystères. Draco lui adressa un signe de tête compréhensif, et continua.

– Ensuite, il m'a avoué en gloussant que chaque personne qui en ouvre une donne l'impression qu'elle vient de mordre dans une figue pas mûre.

Il imita la grimace que Clifton lui avait mimée, et qui pour Alva ressemblait plus à la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'écraser un chien devant un enfant. Voire l'inverse.

– Et enfin, cette simple lettre suffit à mettre tout un service en branle-bas de combat, ou à faire annuler au Ministre tous ses rendez-vous du jour.

– Tu veux que je remette cette enveloppe à quelqu'un ? en déduit Nathan.

– Plus précisément, je veux que tu remettes cette enveloppe à Clifton pour qu'il le transmette au Département des Mystères. Ensuite, nous…

– Tu sais au moins ce qu'elle contient ? coupa sèchement Alva. Tu veux remettre quelque chose qui était en possession de la famille Malefoy depuis des décennies, qui vous concerne peut-être, au _Département des Mystères_ ?

– Le DDM n'est pas notre ennemi, intervint Nathan, qui y travaillait.

– Ce n'est pas notre allié non plus, cracha la russe. Je n'ai vu aucune langue-de-plomb se bouger le cul pendant que leurs concitoyens se font massacrer. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux.

– Malheureusement si, la contredit Draco. Le rôle du Département des Mystères est de protéger le pays des menaces extérieures, mais également de protéger l'extérieur des menaces internes. C'est le rempart infranchissable qu'il nous faut franchir.

Il agita l'enveloppe noire, qu'il n'avait toujours pas donnée à Nathan, et regarda son épouse dans les yeux :

– Un jour, alors que tu étais aux écuries avec Kitty et Astrid, Lévine m'a emmené dans son bureau, et m'a montré une enveloppe trait pour trait similaire à celle-ci. Il m'a dit, au mot près : "Ceci, Draco, est une clef. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'elle va ouvrir, mais ça changera tout". C'était trois mois avant que le nouveau Ministre, qui affichait pourtant clairement son intention ferme de se détacher du pouvoir de la Noblesse, le prenne comme bras droit. Et puis je me suis souvenu d'en avoir déjà vu une semblable, au grenier. Par chance, c'était dans un des coffres que nous avons emporté. Alors je ne sais pas ce que cette enveloppe contient, mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons besoin de plus de baguettes, et que nos réseaux d'approvisionnement ont tous disparu. La France et le Japon sont en huis clos, la Russie a coupé toutes relations diplomatiques avec le Royaume-Uni à cause des Écorcheurs. Nous avons les mains liées. Il nous faut une porte de sortie. Ou plutôt d'entrée. Si ceci est une clef, alors…

– Mais pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de plus de baguettes ? s'étonna Nathan. Pourtant il y en a un sacré stock, dans… _Aïe_!

Alva lui avait asséné un coup de pied. Les parents Malefoy n'étaient pas au courant pour la Planque. Autant compartimenter les informations. Surtout si ça voulait dire cacher des détails à Lucius tout en lui faisant savoir ouvertement qu'il n'était que toléré.

– C'est justement ce que je venais vous apprendre…, soupira Draco. Josias Fields a lancé une proposition au Magenmagot, et si les débats sont virulents, on sait qui a la majorité.

– Qu'est-ce que ce guignol est encore allé inventer ? ricana Alva.

Mais elle cessa immédiatement, en voyant à quel point Draco était sérieux.

– Il a proposé, pour lutter contre les sorciers retors qui refuseraient de faire tracer leurs baguettes, d'intégrer au projet de loi sur la Trace un système de marquage aléatoire via des _balises_ cachées un peu partout dans le pays. Il leur a montré un de ces engins, un grand bâtons en métal qui clignote au bout…

– Oh, je vois de quoi tu parles ! réagit Nathan. On nous en a déjà envoyé au DDM, c'est un système mécanicomagique mis au point par le Bureau du Secret Magique français. Ils en ont plusieurs types, entre celles qui génèrent un bouclier magique, celles qui envoient des impulsions anti-détraqueurs… C'est des dispositifs magiques autonomes déguisés en machines de météorologie moldues, afin de pouvoir les placer partout sans risque de mettre le Secret Magique en danger.

– Hé bien je ne sais pas si c'est de votre fait, ( _Draco envoya un regard appuyé à son frère, qui le supporta sans sourciller_ ), mais Fields en avait une dont les impulsions provoquaient un phénomène de _Priori Incantatum_ affectant les baguettes de tous ceux à moins de dix mètres de lui. Il s'est vanté qu'en boostant sa puissance, ils pourraient se servir de ce prototype pour développer tout une gamme de marqueurs de baguettes. Autrement dit…

– Autrement dit, nos baguettes de secours deviendraient des baguettes jetables, à usage unique, comprit Alva.

– Malheureusement. Il semblerait que nous avions sous-estimé le danger représenté par Josias Fields, finalement…

 **oOoOoOo**

La gifle résonna dans tout le hall. Kathleen Danares fixa Rose, interdite. Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa joue endolorie, et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

– Non mais ça va pas, la tête ?! s'écria une voix du haut des escaliers.

Anthony Danares dévala les marches de marbre quatre à quatre, sortant sa baguette qu'il pointa sur sa cadette Weasley.

– Comment oses-tu gifler ma cousine, espèce d'avorton ?

Rose serra les poings. Dylan lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la calmer.

– Elle l'a largement méritée, répondit l'Ankou à sa place. Si elle avait dit la même chose à propos de ma sœur que ce qu'elle vient de dire à propos de James, c'est pas du plat de ma paume que je l'aurais frappée. Si les Danares ne lui ont pas appris le respect, nous allons nous en charger.

Anthony se tourna vers lui, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il sentit un truc s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates.

– Espèce de…

– Baisse immédiatement cette baguette, Danares ! gronda Carrie, en appuyant plus fort.

– Je ne laisserai pas ma famille se faire insulter, répliqua Anthony.

Il abaissa sa baguette, mais se dégagea de la baguette de Carrie et lui adressa un crochet du gauche.

Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre. Carrie sourit, le sang tachant ses dents. Elle fit mine de sa baguette à sa ceinture… Et c'est Naima, à côté d'elle, qui lui adressa un direct en plein nez. Carrie releva la main, et lui jeta un maléfice cuisant, mais Anthony esquiva, et répliqua d'un repoustout qui rebondit dans la foule. Carrie le désarma, et d'une discrète poussée d'aéromancie, frappa derrière ses genoux pour le faire trébucher.

Naima s'approcha de lui comme un tigre paradant, puis elle l'acheva d'un coup de poing marteau dans le sternum suivi d'un coup de coude entre les deux yeux.

Deux préfets avaient assisté à la scène. Demy claqua sèchement des mains :

– Allez, le spectacle est fini, on se dissipe ! Fichez le camp ou j'envoie un maléfice d'incontinence général.

Sans surprise, la foule se dissipa presque immédiatement. Kathleen Danares tenta de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, mais Rose lui jeta un maléfice de Jambencoton.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! s'écria Tom Bluesky.

– Alors, il était une fois…, commença l'Ankou.

– Scorpius, ne fait pas l'idiot ! le gronda sa sœur. Dylan ?

– Kathleen a dit que James serait toujours vivant s'il n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros…

Cette simple phrase suffit à peindre le visage de Demetria de haine pure. Cependant, Dylan poursuivit.

– Rose l'a giflée. Anthony a voulu intervenir, en la menaçant de sa baguette. Scorpius s'est interposé, et lorsqu'Anthony a menacé Scorpius à son tour…

– … Je suis arrivée, et je lui ai juste demandé de baisser sa baguette, continua Carrie. C'est lui qui m'a frappée le premier, Naima n'a fait que me défendre.

Demetria se tourna vers la jeune Kathleen, assise par terre car ayant temporairement perdu l'usage de ses jambes, et lui demanda :

– C'est vrai ? Tu as dit ça ?!

– Je… Oui, mais c'est vrai que…

– _Silencio !_

– Malefoy ! s'écria Tom.

– Je retire trente points à Serdaigle. Dix points à Rose pour avoir agressé une autre élève, et vingt points à Kathleen pour être une tête à claque qui l'a mérité.

– …

– Et je retire également dix points à Serpentard…

– Bannes et Jones sont à Gryffondor !

– Je les retire à Danares pour avoir agressé Carrie.

– Jones l'a tabassé ! Insista Tom. Il est dans les vapes et son visage ressemble à une aubergine ?!

– C'est lui qui a commencé !

– Quelle preuve tu as ?! Tu as demandé à tous les témoins de partir, il n'y a que les amis de Jones, ici !

– Les Danares ne sont pas mes amis, assura Naima.

– Tout le monde le sait déjà, ça…, fit remarquer Carrie.

– _Ces_ Danares ici-présents ne sont pas mes amis, corrigea-t-elle.

– Kathleen, qui a commencé ? s'enquit Demy.

– …

– Ah, oui, désolée. _Finite_.

– Je ne… elle est arrivée derrière et…

– Et je lui ai demandé de baisser sa baguette parce qu'il menaçait mes amis ! coupa Carrie.

– Quelqu'un devrait peut-être emmener Anthony à l'infirmerie ? intervint gentiment Rose. Il commence à _mousser_.

Anthony Danares, toujours évanoui, saignait abondamment du nez, et faisait d'affreuses bulles de sang en respirant.

– Dylan, Kathleen, emmenez-le. Les autres, allez en cours immédiatement.

– Non ! s'écria Tom.

– Comment ça, non ?

– C'est grave, Malefoy, on ne peut pas juste laisser passer ça avec quelques points en moins ! T'es complètement irresponsable, ou tu protèges les amies de ton frère ?

– Tu oses douter de mon impartialité ?

– J'oses douter de ta capacité à être préfète, Malefoy.

Et sans attendre de répondre, il se précipita vers les étages supérieurs. Demy pinça la bouche.

– Bouse de dragon, se permit-elle.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut avertie en sortant de cours qu'elle était convoquée par le directeur-adjoint Nejem.

Dans le bureau de celui-ci l'attendaient Nejem et Tom … ainsi qu'Anthony et Naima.

– Miss Malefoy daigne se joindre à nous, constata Nejem.

– J'étais en cours de potions aux cachots, Professeur, fit remarquer la Serdaigle.

– Bien sûr. Hé bien le temps que vous nous rejoigniez, vos camarades m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé.

– Je ne vois pas bien ce que Danares a pu vous raconter, Professeur, étant donné qu'il était déjà évanoui lorsque je suis arrivée.

– Tu mens ! s'écria Anthony.

– Du calme, Mr Danares. Le problème, voyez-vous Miss Malefoy, est que d'autres témoins neutres pourront confirmer ces propos. Vous êtiez là depuis le début, à observer passivement votre camarade se faire agresser.

– C'était de la légitime défense ! s'écria Naima. Enfin, pas ma défense à moi, mais…

Nejem l'ignora.

– Et nous n'êtes intervenue que lorsque votre collègue Mr Bluesky est arrivé. Et vous n'êtes intervenue que pour saper son autorité, et punir en priorité la première victime de toute cette affaire, Miss… Danares également. À qui vous avez jeté un sort de mutisme, l'empêchant de se défendre, alors même que Miss Weasley venait de lui jeter un maléfice sous vos yeux.

– J'ai retiré des points à Kathleen Danares pour avoir tenu des propos diffamatoires et insultant la mémoire d'une victime de Pré-au-Lard. De plus, j'ai également retiré des points à Rose et…

– À Mr Danares, qui a commis le crime de… se faire sauvagement attaquer par une tierce personne ? compléta Nejem. Miss Jones ici présente clame la légitime défense, ou du moins la défense de Miss Bannes, et ses amis sont évidemment prêts à témoigner en sa faveur. Amis parmi lesquels votre frère. Il y a conflit d'intérêt. Et puis-je savoir quels propos aurait tenu Miss Danares, qui auraient provoqué toute cette saugrenue histoire ?

– Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été convoquée, elle aussi ? répliqua Demy. Tout ceci la concerne, plus encore que moi-même.

– Pour l'instant, c'est votre cas, que je traite, Miss Malefoy. Alors, j'attends ?

– Elle a dit que James ne serait pas mort s'il n'avait pas joué aux héros ! cracha Naima.

– Elle n'a pas tort, fit remarquer Anthony.

La main de Demy se crispa sur la poche contenant sa baguette.

– Espèce de…

– Ça suffit ! se haussa Nejem. Non-assistance à élève en danger. Conflit d'intérêt. Prise de position. Usage abusif de l'autorité. Et implication émotionnelle trop forte… Je crois, Miss Malefoy, que vous ne correspondez plus aux valeurs de ce qui fait un préfet. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous destituez de vos fonctions.

Le cœur de Demy manqua un battement. Ce poste était un des seuls remparts entre les Rôdeurs et les enfants de Réfractaires, le seul moyen légitime de maintenir un certain statu quo entre les forces présentes.

– Sauf votre respect, Professeur, vous n'avez pas cette autorité, fit-elle remarquer. Seule la directrice peut nommer ou destituer un préfet.

– En effet, confirma Nejem avec flegme. Il ne manque que la signature de Mrs McGonagall, sur ce formulaire. Son état de fatigue l'ayant poussée à me confier plus de responsabilité, je l'ai déjà rempli, et obtenir sa signature sera une simple formalité.

.

* * *

.  
Heh. Comme dit l'autre proverbe, qui va à la chasse bourré risque de tirer sur son chien. Ce qui dans le contexte ne veut rien dire, à moins que Nejem ne soit une amphore, en plus d'être une tête d'enclume. En tout cas, il est soûlant.


	9. Sous le coup de la colère

Bonjour, les amis. Bonne année, tout ça tout ça.

Bonne, pas vraiment. Il y a quelques jours à peine, j'ai perdu mon amie, que certain·es d'entre vous connaissaient sous le pseudo "Siobh" sur Discord. Siobhan n'avait que 22 ans, et a été terrassée par une infection cardiaque soudaine. Elle rêvait de faire partie du Multivers, et avait commencé une fanfic sur l'école est-africaine de Uagadou. Le moins que je puisse faire pour elle est de lui rendre hommage, en l'immortalisant dans le Multivers. Je dois faire ça bien, et mon choix se portera plus que probablement sur Renouveau.

.

Réponse aux reviews :

Coucou **Filk** ! Personne n'aime Tom, à part Tom…  
Oui clairement, Carrie risque sa vie pour protéger Scorpius, c'est pas juste un serment pour la forme. Alva avait de solides raisons de faire ça, et besoin de quelqu'un d'assez désespéré pour.  
Sordide, hein ?

Chalut, **Yuedra** ! En effet, c'est le dernier tome. Nous en avons durement discuté avec Ywëna, et sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que vous avez attendu assez longtemps, et qu'elle n'a pas laissé assez de matériel pour deux tomes de plus. Moi je ne suis que l'exécutant, je ne peux pas me permettre de meubler plus de la moitié du récit sans forcément en dériver.  
Nejem n'a aucune limite. Aucune. Ombrage était ridicule, à côté.  
McGo et Rogue n'ont jamais vraiment pu se saquer. Même si elle sait ce qu'il a fait pour se racheter, il a toujours été un collègue et un professeur odieux, en plus d'un rival de maison.  
Franchement, je serais étonné qu'il n'y ait pas de poils pubiens de Helga Poufsouffle dans le lit de Salazar. Parole.

Hello **Tiph** ! Je trouve ça très drôle toute cette haine envers Nejem, vu ce qui va suivre. Dans deux-trois chapitres, je vais vous voir débarquer sous ma fenêtre pour manifester afin que je le tue…  
L'impunité fait enrager, encore plus quand c'est au dépens de ceux qu'on perd. Je suis parfaitement dans l'humeur de comprendre la réaction de Demy, là…  
Carrie est surtout plus puissante. C'est une des meilleures sorcières de sa promo, elle est très proche de l'Ankou, et n'a rien à perdre. Naima, elle, n'entre vraiment que dans la dernière catégorie.

Yo… **Guest** ! Ouaip, je déplore pas mal que les Weasley soit tant en retrait, mais le récit ne leur laisse guère de place. Perso ma Weasley préférée c'est Roxanne, et elle n'existe même pas dans le Multivers (remplacée par Lucille, à priori jamais apparue ?).  
Je trouve ça très drôle et très satisfaisant de voir que vous avez presque tous les mêmes préoccupations et théorie : Carrie en danger de mort, Scorpius qui se baladerait en Serpentard, et l'enveloppe noir… J'aime la cohésion !

Salut, **Guest n°2** , et bienvenue dans le Multivers !  
Ça me fait très plaisir. Je fais tout pour respecter le style d'Ywëna, et celle-ci y veille particulièrement en tant que bêta.  
C'est pas super long, Entre les Mondes ! Seulement quatre tomes terminés, plus cours que les cinq tomes et demi de Renouveau, et peut-être même à eux quatre réunis moins longs que le Parfum des Arums, que tu as déjà tous lus !  
L'erreur est de ta part, en revanche. J'ai vérifié, et la raison pour laquelle Barty Croupton Jr garde Maugrey sous la main, c'est parce que les cheveux doivent être prélevés sur quelqu'un de vivant, et utilisés rapidement. Il n'y a rien de dit sur le fait que le chevelu doit être toujours vivant. Or, quand Serpentard a perdu ces cheveux dans son lit il était encore vivant, et sa chambre est figée dans le temps par des runes infaillibles tracées par Serpentard lui-même. Autrement dit, ses cheveux sont toujours "vivants", tant qu'ils ne sortent pas de ladite chambre.

.

* * *

.

 **9) Sous le coup de la colère**

La destitution de Demetria fut un coup dur. Le choix de Weldon Snowpear pour la remplacer, plus encore. Snowpear était un né-moldu pas forcément favorable aux idées des Réfractaires, quoique réceptif à la propagande de Nejem. Mais c'était surtout un lèche-botte insupportable, et un élève de Winchester. Ce n'était pas tant ses convictions personnelles que leur absence qui en faisait un allié de l'ennemi : il voulait juste satisfaire les professeurs.

Les Rôdeurs ruminaient dans l'arène.

– Voyez le bon côté des choses, ils ne détournent pas encore les hiboux ! s'enjoua faussement Lucy.

– Wouah, grande réjouissance ! ironisa l'Ankou. Et puis, quelle preuve avons-nous ?

Lucy Zabini lui tendit un prospectus. Scorpius l'étudia avec attention.

– Les Marchés McAlister ? C'est quoi ça ?

– J'ai reçu ça ce matin par hibou. D'où mon affirmation : Nejem n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça. Il va enrager dès qu'il le saura, et on va en pâtir d'une manière ou d'une autre…

– " _Deux forces majeures ont résisté à toutes les guerres, et sont passées à travers tous les drames de l'Histoire : l'espoir et le commerce. C'est pourquoi pour alimenter le premier, la Résistance maintiendra le second à flot. Nous déclarons l'ouverture des marchés McAlister, en l'honneur de la seule famille à avoir résisté ouvertement à la dictature Réfractaire. Si leur sort ne vous…_ ", Sérieux ?! s'exclama L'Ankou.

– Continue de lire, l'invita Lucy.

– " _Si leur sort ne vous incite pas à penser que les Réfractaires sont le véritable ennemi de notre nation, vous n'y serez pas les bienvenus_ ". Hé beh, ils n'y vont pas par quatre chemins… " _Pour les autres, il vous suffit de vous inscrire sur les listes bleues. Trouvez un parchemin bleu ciel affiché n'importe où, que ce soit dans votre bureau au Ministère ou dans votre boulangerie moldue préférée, et inscrivez votre nom. Vous recevrez la localisation du marché McAllister le plus proche de vous le jour même_ ".

– Hé beh, sont vachement bien organisés les cocos ! commenta Naima.

– Le Ministère n'aura qu'à relever les noms sur les listes, ou laisser des fausses listes pour piéger les gens, prédit sombrement Albus.

Nejem finit par l'apprendre, évidemment, mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Pendant que Winchester s'écriait en arrière-plan, tous les esprits s'échauffait à savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Qu'ils soient pour ou contre, les jeunes sorciers étaient fascinés par l'audace du geste.

Cependant, ça avait forcément fini par mener à des tensions. Des listes bleues avaient évidemment fait leur apparition dans les quatre salles communes. Des élèves avaient évidemment eu l'audace de s'y inscrire. Et ces élèves avaient évidemment été collés pour des motifs absurdes les jours suivants.

Les Rôdeurs, qui avaient flairé le piège avaient soigneusement évité les listes. À quoi bon savoir où serait le marché du jour s'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas lieu dans un lieu secret du château. Le seul lieu secret du Château, Salle sur Demande éventuellement exceptée, était le Poudlard-du-Dessous. Et ils pouvaient témoigner de première main puisqu'ils y étaient en cet instant même !

– Il faut qu'on fasse un jeu, déclara solennellement Naima.

– Ah euh, d'accord ? Tu veux faire une bataille explosive ? proposa Albus.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête en grognant.

– Mais non, triple andouille. Un jeu à grande échelle. Une surprise party des Chats Gris !

– UN PAINTBALL ! hurla l'Ankou.

Albus porta la main à son oreille en grimaçant de douleur.

– Je suis juste à côté de toi, mec…

– Oups, désolé. Je disais donc, un cérémonial d'initiation à la guerre consistant à échanger des tirs de projectiles de peinture ?

– Tu ne peux pas just redire "paintball" sans crier ? s'enquit Reg.

– Non m'sieur ! Ce mot n'a pas l'ampleur nécessaire pour contenir toute la génialositude du concept qu'il illustre.

– Je… d'accord.

– Moi je suis pour en tout cas ! approuva Naima.

– Je vote pour aussi, confirma Reg.

Albus leva mollement l'autre main, la première massant toujours vainement son oreille.

– Ça risque d'être plus compliqué pour la mise en place logistique, maintenant que nous avons une préfète en moins dans notre poche, fit remarquer Lucy, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors.

Naima rejeta l'affirmation d'un geste dédaigneux.

– On a toujours Naomi Yukino de notre côté.

– Et Marcus, ajouta Reg.

– … Et Marcus, concéda Naima. Il est où d'ailleurs, c'te face d'andouille ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là !

– Il est en-dessous, il aide Demy et Carrie à ranger la bibliothèque. À la dernière réunion du Cid, ils ont fichu un bazar sans nom…

– Voilà ce qui arrive quand je ne suis pas là ! affirma très sérieusement Lucy.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Note épinglée** ** _partout_** **dans le château :**

 _Cet après-midi, les Chats Gris organisent une grande partie de Paintball géant ! Tous les élèves participeront, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Choisissez votre équipe en recolorant votre robe en violet, vert ou orange. Essayez au mieux d'équilibrer les équipes mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les Chats Gris veillent !_

 _Le sortilège est "Maculis". Il vous suffit d'effectuer le même geste que pour le sortilège de Désarmement, en pensant fort à une couleur. Pour le reste, débrouillez-vous._

 _La partie commencera à 15h pile. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

 **oOoOoOo**

Dire que ce fut le chaos aurait été un doux euphémisme. Au début bien sûr, ce fut timide, à cause de Nejem qui interdit le jeu, et fit retirer toutes les annonces, qui réapparaissaient comme par magie (heureusement, les magicopiés gris ne coûtaient presque rien à produire).

Cependant, quand 15h vint, plusieurs groupes d'élèves changèrent la couleur de leur robe, de manière un peu aléatoire, et se mirent à bombarder à vue tout élève n'affichant pas leur couleur… y compris les élèves encore en robe noire. Rapidement, les alliances se forgèrent dans la sueur et la peinture.

Ensuite, tout le monde se laissa emporter dans le jeu bon gré mal gré, et ça devint le grand chaos. Même les enfants de Réfractaires s'y mettaient, et les quelques professeurs qui ne faisaient pas comme si de rien n'était n'avaient pas la moindre autorité. Les visages maculés de peinture, les robes colorées, le chaos général faisait qu'il n'y avait personne à blamer.

Albus et Scorpius, tout deux à la robe verte (évidemment) et couverts de peinture surprirent même ce qu'ils étaient prêts à jurer être Mocking déguisée en élève, qui mitraillait les élèves avec des sortilèges autonomes en batterie.

Bien sûr le tir ami était toléré et même encouragé. De toute façon, ces histoires d'équipe étaient juste pour masquer les maisons, au final tout le monde s'en fichait, ou presque.

– Ne tire pas sur Marcus, Al'.

– … Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que nous sommes dans la même équipe, et que nous avons besoin de lui. Il est en train d'éloigner Nejem de la grande salle, nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous venger de Mocking !

– T'es sûr que c'est elle ?

– Je reconnaitrais son rire de gobelin-fouine au milieu d'une tempête de neige.

– Et tu fuirais en hurlant, probablement.

– Probablement, concéda l'Ankou.

– … Et quand on n'aura plus besoin de lui, je pourrai le descendre ?

– Le grand talent de Marcus, c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu penses que tu ne peux plus rien en tirer, il te prend au dépourvu. Il a toujours des idées.

– De bonnes idées ?

– Oulà, ne nous avançons pas trop.

Albus fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

– Donc je peux le descendre ?

– Attends au moins qu'il nous débarrasse de Nejem, et tu pourras le remercier comme il se doit !

Le sourire d'Albus s'allongea d'une oreille à l'autre. C'est pourquoi il eut plein de peinture rose fushia sur les dents quand Naima, dont la couleur de la robe n'était plus perceptible sous les couches de peinture, lui tira en plein visage.

– Désolée ! mentit-elle, s'éloignant en ricanant.

L'Ankou lui tira dans le dos pour la forme, mais ça revenait à verser un verre d'eau dans un lac. Al' cracha de la peinture, et son comparse, compatissant, lui jeta un Récurvite.

– Pouah, merci ! Je vais lui faire payer ça !

– Tu te rappelles de Shining ?

– Pfsshppsslgph.

– Mais encore ?

– Je crois que j'ai de la peinture sur la langue, déplora Al'. Évidemment que je me rappelle ! J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant un mois après ça…

– Tire la langue ? Non, c'est bon tu n'as rien. Enfin difficile à dire, ta langue est rose, et la peinture est rose, et…

– Pouah, beurk…

– Et je voulais dire que j'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de nous débarrasser de Mocking. Tu te rappelles la scène de l'ascenseur ?

– Tu veux dire…

– _Aguamenti_ , et sort de coloration d'encre, confirma gravement l'Ankou.

– Il ne faudra pas me le proposer deux fois ! jubila Al'.

Noyer la Grande Salle dans un torrent de peinture ne fut pas l'idée la plus maligne des deux Rôdeurs, mais elle fut certes la plus spectaculaire.

Après ça, la vie au château reprit normalement, mais les esprits étaient plus légers. C'était l'effet qu'avait le CID sur les gens.

Malheureusement, Nejem commençait à se douter de quelque chose, et piégea la promotion 2017 lors d'un cours de DCFM en commun entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor.

– Ouvrez vos livres à la page 161.

Tous purent lire le titre en grandes lettres austères : " _Les menaces magiques qui envahissent le monde Moldu_ ".

– Mais Professeur, nous venons à peine d'entamer le chapitre sur les dérives sociales et morales ? s'étonna Lucy.

Personne n'avait plus envie de lire ce chapitre que l'autre, mais tout occasion était bonne de tenir tête à Nejem.

– En effet, Miss Zabini. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans avoir entendu parler de ces "marchés McAlister". Aucun d'entre vous ne l'est. C'est pourquoi j'ai estimé, avec l'accord de la directrice, qu'il serait bon de faire un petit rappel sur l'importance du Secret Magique, et sur les fausses idées qui l'entourent.

– Les marchés McAlister ne représentent pas plus un danger pour le Secret Magique que les parents moldus d'enfants sorciers ! répliqua sèchement Evannah, dont le père était moldu. _Professeur_ , ajouta-t-elle, se rendant compte à qui elle parlait.

– _Post hoc, ergo propter hoc_ , Miss Avilgaard, répliqua posément Nejem. Par cette analogie, vous présupposez que c'est le fait de confronter des moldus à la magie qui est la racine du problème. En outre vous supposez, et nous appelons cela une prémisse fausse, que le danger est pour le Secret Magique. Je vous invite à relire le titre du chapitre. Lisez également le paragraphe d'introduction du chapitre, en silence.

Nejem traversa la classe d'un pas régalien, et ne reprit que sur le chemin du retour.

– " _La Magie est Puissance_ ", lut Nejem, tirant des sursauts à plusieurs élèves _, fut le titre d'une sculpture commandée par le Ministère de la Magie alors qu'il était sous le contrôle des Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort_. Cette statue, que vous pouvez voir en illustration sur la page 162, représente un couple de sorciers assis sur un trône constitué de Moldus _vivants_.

Le malaise était maintenant plus que palpable, dans la classe. Malgré les velléités des Rôdeurs et de leurs camarades anti-Réfractaires, Nejem avait trouvé la faille dans leur carapace : la fascination morbide face au tabou.

– Cette atroce statue a été détruite après la guerre, mais elle n'était qu'un symbole. Le même que celui que prônait Grindelwald, à travers son slogan "pour le Plus Grand Bien". Le même que vous pourrez encore entendre ici et là. On pourrait vous faire croire qu'il s'agit d'une dérive de l'élitisme de classe. Que tous ceux qui prônent la suprémacie des sorciers sur les moldus sont des puristes, issus de vieilles familles de la Noblesse sorcière.

Scorpius haleta de colère. Si Nejem l'entendit, il l'ignora sublimement.

– Vous vous laisseriez aveugler par vos préjugés. Fallacie, là encore. _Reductio ad Grindelwaldum_ , si je puis me permettre cette boutade. Qui d'entre vous est au fait du sophisme ?

Seuls Reg, Lucy et Melinda levèrent la main.

– Miss Parkinson, si j'affirme que les Moldus représentent un danger pour le Secret Magique sans apporter de preuve à cette affirmation alarmiste, quels procédés de réthorique j'utilise ?

– Hmmm, la culture de la peur ? tenta Melinda.

– Qui consiste ?

– La réthorique de la culture de la peur consiste à instiguer la peur à travers de fausses rumeurs afin d'influencer l'opinion publique.

 _Exactement ce que font les Réfractaires avec les Écorcheurs_ , pensa très fort l'Ankou. À quoi jouait Nejem ?

– Effectivement. Cinq points pour Serpentard. C'est le processus qui est utilisé dans les publicités, moldues comme sorcières, pour vendre des choses dont on a pas besoin en nous faisant croire qu'un drame improbable peut arriver si on ne les a pas. Mais ma question était au pluriel. Mister Castle, un autre procédé ?

– L'appel à la tradition, proposa Reg. Il n'y a pas eu de guerre entre sorciers et moldus depuis la signature du Traité International du Secret Magique, donc on présuppose que ça marchera toujours parce que… ça a toujours marché ?

– Théorie intéressante, mais c'est non ! rejeta Nejem. L'appel à la tradition, ou _argumentum ad antiquitatem_ , consiste à considérer qu'un théorie est vraie uniquement parce qu'elle est ancienne. Ici ce n'est pas la théorie qui est ancienne, mais le Traité lui-même, et son efficacité a été largement prouvée. Il nous reste donc… Miss Zabini ?

Lucy soupira. Son instinct lui soufflait que Nejem les manipulait, en posant clairement un parallèle entre les Mangemorts et les Réfractaires pour attirer leur sympathie, mais elle ne voyait pas le mal à ce que ses camarades en profitent pour développer leur esprit critique.

– C'est un argument circulaire. On suppose que les Moldus représentent un danger pour le Secret Magique parce qu'on suppose que le Secret Magique est le point de fragilité dans l'équilibre entre les mondes Sorciers et Moldus, et une théorie confirmant l'autre, on donne l'impression que le problème est résolu.

– Cinq points de plus pour Serpentard, accorda Nejem. En effet, l'on estime généralement que le Secret Magique est ce qui protège la société magique d'une guerre contre le Monde Moldu. Vous vous souviendrez du premier chapitre sur le monde Moldu est sa technologie, que nous avons vu l'an dernier et révisé à la rentrée. Vous vous souviendrez notamment que la technologie est considéré comme la "magie moldue", ce qui fait l'essence et la force de leur société, outre le nombre.

Le professeur laissa la classe acquiescer.

– Vous vous souviendrez également, et même vous saurez d'expérience pour certain d'entre vous, que magie et technologie ne font pas bon ménage, et que la magie prend généralement le dessus même si pour cela, elle risque de devenir entropique.

Nejem se rassit enfin derrière son bureau, faisant dramatiquement grincer sa chaise. Il termina son laius sur un ton à glacer le sang.

– Aujourd'hui, les moldus ignorent tout de la magie, et de ses dangers, et ils reposent trop sur leur technologie dans chacun des aspects de leur vie, jusqu'à la Défense. En cas de guerre ouverte, la Magie réduirait le monde Moldu en cendres.

Le silence abasourdi se ﬁt pesant. Nejem fronça un instant les sourcils, puis reprit son air affable.

– Ce ne serait bon pour personne. Mais ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que depuis des siècles, la société Magique a usé de réthoriques fallacieuses pour convaincre l'opinion publique que les sorciers sont du côté des victimes, afin d'éviter les débordements de type suprématiste. Mais l'Histoire nous a montré à maintes reprises à quel point ce raisonnement était absurde, et nous estimons aujourd'hui qu'il est plus que temps de responsabiliser les sorciers. C'est nous, qui représentons le danger. Et c'est pour ça que les marchés McAllister sont une potentielle source de danger : non pas parce qu'ils mettent en péril le Secret Magique, pas plus que ne le font les familles mixtes, mais parce que c'est l'occasion pour les sorciers qui n'y ont jamais été confrontés de constater la… _faiblesse_ du monde Moldu. Personne ne souhaite qu'un nouveau Lord Voldemort ne se manifeste, peut-être la prochaine fois parmi les nés-moldus rejetés de leur Monde ?

À cette dernière phrase, Nejem toisa en direction de Naima et Carrie. L'Ankou ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

– Mais du coup si les sorciers sont le "danger" dans cette histoire, quel rôle jouent les Écorcheurs, au juste ?

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

– Plaît-il, Mr Malefoy ?

– Vous savez, les Écorcheurs. Voûtés, grandes dents, massacrent les sorciers par dizaines depuis des mois ? mima l'Ankou.

– Pas au programme de DCFM, ajouta Albus en feignant de feuilleter son manuel.

– Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation l'an dernier, avec cette même classe, rappela leur professeur. Et la réponse n'a pas changé : le Ministère gère les attaques, qui n'ont lieu…

– … Que dans les lieux isolés de la communauté sorcière ? coupa Albus. Donc nous devons nous considérer comme isolés, ici ?

– Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le Royaume-Uni, assura Nejem.

– Je parlais de Pré-Au-Lard, répliqua froidement Albus.

– L'incident de Pré-Au-Lard a été un terrible drame, Mr Potter, et je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre frère, mais c'était… un incident isolé ?

– La mort de James Potter n'était pas un "incident" ! cracha Naima, s'attirant l'approbation des Gryffondor.

– Isolé ?! s'écria Albus. C'était une attaque coordonnée sur plusieurs villages sorciers !

– Du calme, n'oubliez pas où vous êtes ! les rabroua sèchement Nejem. Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais. Il n'y a jamais eu d'attaque coordonnée, je ne sais pas qui…

Il s'arrêta quand il comprit. Son propre piège venait de se refermer sur lui, en ne réalisant pas qu'il contredisait le fils du directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Il sourit.

– Toutes mes excuses, il est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail qui n'avait pas été mentionné dans la presse. Le Bureau des Aurors a bien veillé à ce que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas.

Albus était prêt à bondir. Scorpius sentit que son ami était en train de perdre ses moyens, et lui posa discrètement la main sur l'épaule, l'appelant au calme. Albus l'ignora.

– Un _détail_ ? se hérissa Al'. Des gens sont morts à cause de la politique de "sécurité" du Ministère, _professeur_ !

Il avait craché ce dernier mot avec un tel mépris que le masque affable de Nejem tomba à nouveau, comme quelques minutes auparavant.

– Dois-je vous rappeler _qui_ est responsable de ladite sécurité, Mr _Potter_ ?

– MON PÈRE N'EST PAS RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE MON FRÈRE ! hurla Albus en se levant, renversant sa chaise.

Scorpius se leva pour retenir son ami. Carrie se leva en synchronisation. L'ombre d'un sourire jubilatoire poinda sur le visage de Nejem, qui leur tourna le dos pour retourner à son bureau.

– J'enlève trente points à Serpentard. Rassemblez vos affaires, Mr Potter, vous perturbez mon cours. Je vous reverrai ce soir, lors de vos deux heures de retenue.

Albus bouillonnait de rage de voir Nejem lui tourner le dos alors qu'il venait d'insulter toute sa famille. Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur le professeur. Depuis l'attaque où il avait presque perdu l'usage de son bras droit, la qualité de l'écriture d'Albus s'en était fait ressentir. En revanche, il s'était maintes fois entraîné à dueller de la main gauche.

– Al', non ! souffla l'Ankou.

– Retirez ce que vous avez dit ! ordonna Al'.

Nejem se retourna calmement, et regarda la baguette pointée sur lui comme il aurait regardé un pigeon se poser. Il fixa Albus droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne suis guère d'humeur à retirer des points supplémentaires à votre maison, Mr Potter. Je vous ai dit de rassembler vos affaires.

– C'est bon, Al' ! marmonna l'Ankou, qui rangeait lui-même les affaires de son ami pour lui donner son sac.

– Retirez ce que vous avez dit sur mon père, répéta froidement Al'.

Pour la première fois de sa mission, Nejem hésita. Il avait toujours joué profil bas, mais ce gamin défiait l'autorité du directeur-adjoint. Il devait sévir. Le problème, c'était que ce gamin le haissait personnellement, et semblait n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Tant pis pour le protocole. Il tenait là une belle occasion de shooter dans cette fourmillière d'insubordination en usant du règlement à son avantage.

– … Sinon quoi, Mr Potter ?

L'Ankou se leva, et attrapa fermement l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

– Laisse tomber, Al'. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mais quand Albus tourna la tête vers lui, Scorpius vit dans son regard ardent que c'était trop tard. Le barrage de ses émotions avait cédé, et il allait exploser.

Albus le repoussa sèchement, et ajusta sa visée :

– _Expulso_!

Mais Nejem avait déjà sa propre baguette à la main, et sans un mot, il dévia le sort vers une fenêtre qui vola en éclat, désarma Albus, et fit valser la table du duo qui répandit les affaires de l'Ankou par terre et se fracassa contre le mur. Le tout en moins d'une seconde.

Albus regarda sa main vide, encore levée, et Nejem s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent enragé se jette sur lui, et prépara un sort de ligotage. Mais à sa grande surprise, Albus bondit sur le côté, attrapa la baguette de Naima, et la pointa sous son bras d'un geste habile :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Nejem laissa le sort l'atteindre. Sa baguette vola vers l'élève, mais lui aussi : il se jeta en avant, roula, et en se relevant attrapa le poignet d'Albus à qui il fit une clef de bras, avant de lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

– Ça suffit maintenant, Mr Potter ! Je vous emmène dans le bureau de la directrice !

De son autre main libre, qui tenait encore la baguette de Naima, Albus tenta de lui jeter un sort à l'aveugle. Mais sans lâcher sa baguette, Nejem lui attrapa l'épaule, et lui enfonça le pouce sous le muscle trapèze. Albus ressentit une douleur si vive qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit la paralysie gagner son membre encore valide comme une invasion de fourmis, et ses doigts lâchèrent la baguette de sa camarade dans un spasme. Nejem le poussa hors de la salle.

– Le cours est terminé, indiqua-t-il d'une voix posée, qu'on peina à entendre sous les hurlements de rage d'Albus.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, le silence absolu se fit, et tous se regardèrent, interdits. L'Ankou fit mine de se précipiter, mais Lucy le retint.

– Je dois faire quelque chose ! s'écria l'Ankou. C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ait provoqué Nejem !

– C'est moi qui ait commencé à le tancer, en fait, rappela Lucy.

– Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire de plus, Scorpius, soupira Reg. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer maintenant, c'est que McGonagall soit magnanime.

L'Ankou chancela. Tout reposait sur les frêles épaules d'une sorcière malade, peut-être même déjà sous Imperium. Albus était fichu.

 **oOoOoOo**

Nejem avait lancé un sort de bâillon à Albus mais le poussait toujours _manu militari_ , et il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent dans l'atrium du bureau, là où se trouvait jadis Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, et où somnolaient les tableaux des plus anciens directeurs. Nejem ordonna à Albus d'attendre là, et alla cherche la directrice dans son bureau.

La pauvre dame faisait peine à voir. Ils la voyaient certes tous les jours aux banquets, mais elle était alors sous tonique. Là, on lui aurait donné trente ans de plus.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, presque avec peine.

– Mr Potter a perdu son calme dans mon cours, et tenté de m'agresser, Madame la directrice.

– Vraiment ? s'enquit Mrs McGonagall.

Albus la toisa, l'air plus désolé de la voir si mal que de ce qu'il avait effectivement fait.

– Allons, répondez !

– Il est sous sortilège de mutisme, expliqua Nejem. Il hurlait à pleins poumons dans les couloirs alors que les autres cours n'étaient pas terminés.

– Alors levez le sort, Dave, nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! râla la directrice, qui lâcha le bras de l'intéressé pour s'asseoir.

Nejem leva le sort, et la directrice répéta sa question.

– Oui, professeure McGonagall.

– Quelle mouche vous a piqué, pour agresser votre professeur de Défense ? s'étonna McGonagall.

– Il a…

– " _Le professeur Nejem_ ", corrigea la directrice.

– Le _professeur_ Nejem a insulté mon père et la mémoire de mon frère, professeure.

– Comment donc ?

– Il a sous-entendu que le massacre de Pré-Au-Lard était de sa faute ! gronda Albus, prêt à bondir.

– Mr Potter, calmez-vous mon enfant ! Dave, est-ce la vérité ?

– Mr Potter a mésinterprété mes paroles, et vous m'en voyez navré, madame. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il devrait savoir, puisque son père est à la tête du Bureau des Aurors, que le dramatique incident de Pré-Au-Lard n'est pas imputable à l'incompétence du Ministère. Je donnais justement un cours sur le sophisme et les raisonnements fallacieux, et Mr Potter aurait gagné à écouter plus attentivement, au lieu d'immédiatement me porter en faux. Cependant, si je comprends l'emportement émotionnel dans cette situation… Vous avez bel et bien agressé un professeur, Mr Potter, et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner, même si je doute de la nécessité de convoquer un conseil de discipline. Madame ?

– Je n'y vois pas d'opposition, approuva McGonagall. Je suppose que si vous m'avez sollicité, c'est afin de débloquer une punition exceptionnelle ?

– Que dites-vous d'une semaine d'exclusion temporaire ? proposa Nejem. Mr Potter passera cette semaine en retenue, à effectuer les mêmes travaux scolaires que ses camarades uniquement à l'aide de ses manuels et de la bibliothèque. Afin qu'il comprenne l'importance des professeurs.

– Cela me semble approprié, acquiesça la directrice. Mr Potter, au vu de vos actes, jugez-vous la punition disproportionnée ?

Albus, qui s'attendait à bien pire, trébucha sur sa réponse.

– Je… non, madame. Je veux dire, non, professeure McGonagall !

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. L'incident est donc clos.

– À vrai dire, il y a autre chose, intervint Nejem. Mr Potter, vos réflexes de duelliste m'ont impressionné. Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ainsi ?

– Je me suis beaucoup entraîné en dehors des cours, répondit sobrement Al'.

– Avec qui ? s'enquit Nejem. Vos camarades n'ont jamais fait preuve de tels… talents, lors des cours pratiques de Défense. Dont je suis votre professeur depuis plus d'un an, je vous rappelle. Je pense connaître le niveau de chacun. Les cours du professeur Inari ayant été supprimés pour des raisons budgétaires ( _Albus haussa un sourcil incrédule_ ), vous avez forcément acquis ces réflexes ailleurs.

Le cœur d'Albus manqua un battement. Nejem l'avait bel et bien piégé.

– Avec mon père et mon frère, mentit vainement Al'.

– Je ne doute pas des capacités de professeur de votre père, Mr Potter. Nous sommes tous au fait de son… _Armée de Dumbledore_. Cependant, nous savons vous et moi que la Trace vous aurait interdit tout usage de la magie en dehors de l'école. En outre…

Nejem sourit avec satisfaction. Il avait gagné. Évidemment.

– Votre usage fort habile de la baguette de votre camarade Miss Jones était assez inhabituelle. La baguette d'un autre sorcier ne se laisse pas utiliser ainsi. À moins qu'elle ne vous connaisse. Avez-vous l'habitude d'utiliser les baguettes de vos camarades, Mr Potter ?

Albus perdait pied. Que faire pour se sortir de ce piège ? Ne rien dire ? Non, ç'eut été encore pire. Mentir ? Oui, mais dire quoi ? Bluffer, peut-être ?

– … Bien sûr, professeur.

– Votre baguette ne vous convient donc pas ?

– Je… J'ai lu dans un livre qu'apprendre à utiliser la baguette d'autres sorciers permet de mieux maîtriser la nôtre propre, ne mentit pas Al'. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'affinité.

– _De la maîtrise de soi_ , du mage-philosophe français Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes ? supposa Nejem.

Albus soupira mentalement de soulagement. Merlin merci, Nejem était maléfique, mais il était cultivé et respectait le savoir.

– En effet, professeur ! J'ai beaucoup aimé son idée de la source de magie individuelle, modelée par notre expérience et nos émotions. L'idée de la rendre plus stable en apprenant à la canaliser par divers moyens nous a semblé intéressant, et nous avons voulu tenter l'expérience, professeur. Simple curiosité académique.

– Je suppose que ce "nous" inclut votre camarade Miss Jones, ainsi que votre ami Mr Malefoy. Qui d'autre fait partie de ce petit… cercle de curieux ?

– Personne, professeur.

Nejem soupira, pas convaincu pour une noise.

– Mr Potter, avez-vous oui ou non, créé un groupe illégal d'entraînement au duel magique, à l'instar de votre père jadis ?

– Non, professeur.

– Sauf votre respect, vous êtes un piètre menteur, Mr Potter.

– Je ne mens pas, professeur !

– C'est ce que nous allons savoir tout de suite. Voyez-vous, Mr Potter, il existe une prérogative directorial visant à assurer la sécurité de l'école, et si un tel groupe _dissident_ existait, il représentereait un risque pour ladite sécurité. Cette prérogative autorise toute mesure exceptionnelle ne portant pas atteinte à l'intégrité physique des élèves. Cela inclut… la légilimancie.

Albus était abasourdi. Il allait dire que ce n'était pas légal, mais la Loi était aux mains des Réfractaires, de toute manière…

– Mais… Vous n'êtes pas le directeur ! s'écria Albus, en se tournant vers Mcgonagall.

Il constata avec horreur qu'elle s'était endormie. Il haussa le ton, montant dans les aigus dans la panique :

– Professeure Mcgonagall, vous ne pouvez pas autoriser ça !

Elle ne réagit pas.

– En cas d'absence ou d'indisposition du directeur ou de la directrice, toutes ses prérogatives sont temporairement transférées au directeur-adjoint, indiqua posément Nejem qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Professeure McGonagall ! s'écria Albus.

Il tenta se se précipiter sur elle, mais Nejem s'opposa physiquement, le menaçant de sa baguette. Albus porta la main à la poche pour prendre la sienne, mais se souvint qu'elle était tombée dans la salle de classe, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais récupérée.

– Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? gronda Albus. Vous l'avez ensorcelée ?!

– Ne soyez pas absurde, Mr Potter, ricana Nejem. Le professeur McGonagall est une femme âgée dont l'ouïe n'est plus ce qu'elle était, il est normal que son sommeil soit profond. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fera pas mal, si vous ne résistez pas. _Legilimens_ !

Albus dressa ses barrières mentales immédiatement. C'était une défense rudimentaire, mais extrêmement solide et épais, comme un mur de lave coulé plutôt que bâti. Il sentit l'attaque mentale de Nejem le percuter comme un TGV percutant un mur à pleine vitesse, et encaissa le choc. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Nejem tente de faire pression sur ses défenses, il sentit avec étonnement que Nejem se retirait. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever ses défenses, Nejem attaqua une seconde fois, aussi brutal que la première. Puis une troisième, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Dans le brouillard de la concentration, Albus constata avec horreur que le nez de Nejem saignait. Il avait l'air fou, s'acharnant comme mû par le désespoir.

La douleur mentale était telle qu'elle devenait physique, et Albus commençait à perdre pied. Nejem semblait prêt à le tuer. Dans la panique, il laissa ses murailles mentales s'effriter, et tenta en vain de boucher les trous avec tout et n'importe quoi. Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais eu à affronter ça lors des entraînements, et se trahit ainsi, en pensant à ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas penser. Soudain, tout cessa, et Nejem essuya son nez dans sa manche, ce qui eut plutôt l'effet d'étaler le sang que de l'enlever.

– Le Cercle des Initiés au Duel. Quel nom _charmant_.

Albus tomba à genoux. Il avait envie de vomir, sa vue était trouble, et ses oreilles sifflaient. Ces symptômes exceptés, toute sa souffrance était mentale. Son esprit avait été envahi de force, souillé par le passage du professeur. Ses pensées et souvenirs débordaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière. La réalité et l'imagination s'entremêlait, et il se retrouvait à assister à mille morts de James, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais assisté à la vraie. Il avait envie de hurler, de se rouler en boule et de pleurer, jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

Mais il vit Nejem s'éloigner, et le héla d'une voix douloureuse.

– Attendez !

– Mmh ? se retourna calmement Nejem, qui avait déjà nettoyé son sang d'un sort informulé, et retrouvé son air affable qui maintenant terrifiait Albus.

– Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

– De vous ? Voyons, Mr Potter, nous savons vous et moi que personne ne cherchera à blâmer le fils du Sauveur. Une association illégale mettant en danger les élèves en les poussant à rejeter l'autorité démocratique pour celle, plus traditionnelle, de la magie et des anciennes familles ? La fratrie Malefoy prendra tout le blame de ce désastre, sans aucun doute.

Albus gémit en ce redressant :

– Ce… ce n'est pas eux ! C'est moi !

Nejem jubila intérieurement.

– Êtes-vous prêt à le certifier devant le conseil de discipline ?

– Oui, répondit fermement Al'. Je suis le seul responsable du Cercle !

– Mais je suppose que vous ne me livrerez le nom d'aucun de vos… "initiés" ?

– Allez vous faire foutre, confirma Al'.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Albus jeta un regard à Nejem qui souriait malgré l'insulte, et à McGonagall, qui dormait toujours sur la chaise, ronflant maintenant la tête en arrière.

– Je vais porter la directrice jusqu'à son lit, indiqua posément Nejem. Vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune, Mr Potter. Évitez de tomber dans les escaliers, ça ferait mauvais effet sur votre dossier.

 **oOoOoOo**

– IL A FAIT QUOI ?! s'écria l'Ankou.

Albus grimaça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, et la voix de son ami était beaucoup trop stridente.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Albus sur le canapé était entouré de ses amis, et Aenor fusillait du regard Anthony Danares, qui se maintenait à l'égard du groupe mais ne manquait pas de les toiser avec morgue. Heureusement, il y avait une bulle de silence autour du canapé.

– Il a extirpé le nom du CID de ma tête, par légilimancie. Je crois que je ne lui ai donné aucun de vos noms, mais il va enquêter sur mes amis…

– Et toi, que va-t-il t'arriver ? lui demanda Jo Carter.

– Le conseil de discipline m'a convoqué la semaine prochaine. Je suis fichu.

– Ils ne vont quand même pas te renvoyer ?! s'écria l'Ankou. Mon père fait partie du conseil, il ne laissera jamais passer ça !

– Il fait partie du conseil _d'administration_ , fit remarquer Lucy. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'agisse des mêmes membres.

– Même si c'était le cas, ton père ne peut pas prendre ouvertement mon parti, déplora Al'. Il risque d'attirer la suspicion des Réfractaires. La seule chance qu'il me reste, c'est que je n'attire personne dans ma chute.

Il tourna la tête vers Lucy, la seule personne un tant soit peu raisonnable ici.

– Lucy, je vais te demander un service. L'Ankou va essayer de t'en empêcher, mais tu devras le faire quand même.

– Bien sûr, dis-moi ?

– Si tu sais que je vais m'y opposer, pourquoi demander ? râla l'Ankou.

– Parce que tu tiens trop à moi pour ta propre sécurité, sourit Al'. Lucy, il n'y a à priori pas la moindre trace du Cid. Mais si on laisse Nejem creuser, il risque de trouver d'autres membres, et peut-être même le Poudlard-du-Dessous. Ça ne doit _jamais_ arriver. Donc je vais te demander de fabriquer des fausses preuves qui n'incriminent que moi…

– NON ! bondit l'Ankou. C'est hors de question !

– … et qui place le QG du Cid dans la Salle sur Demande, termina Al'. Nejem est persuadé que je marche sur les traces de mon père, donnons-lui ce qu'il veut.

– Mais s'il y a des preuves, tu seras à coup sûr renvoyé ! souligna Aenor.

– Je suis fichu, de toute façon. Je dois vous protéger.

– Il ne faut pas partir défaitiste ! tenta de relativiser Jo. Tu as peut-être un allié insoupçonné dans le conseil de discipline ?

– S'il inclut les membres du conseil d'administration, Mr Malefoy pourrait au mieux arrondir les angles.

Aenor réfléchissait intensément.

– La Blanche qui traîne parfois avec le quatuor… Ophélia Haley. Je crois que son père fait aussi partie du conseil d'administration. D'après Cyrius, elle le mène à la baguette et il pèse lourd dans ledit conseil, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a pu aller à Beauxbâtons.

– Je ne la connais pas cette Haley, soupira Albus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle demanderait à son père de m'aider.

– Une amie du Quatuor est une amie potentielle, positiva Aenor. Si elle est prête à risquer sa bourse d'étude de Blanche en apprenant des sorts au Quatuor, elle aura peut-être…

– … Pitié de moi ? termina Albus. Espérons, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Après l'incident, la rumeur de ce qui s'était passé s'embrasa comme une traînée de poudre, et le débat fit rage. Si la plupart même parmi ses moins proches amis s'accordaient sur le fait qu'Albus était allé trop loin, beaucoup reconnaissaient que Nejem était allé trop loin lui aussi, et avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était produit, dans son irrespect et sa gestion plus que discutable de la situation. L'autorité sacrée du professeur était à nouveau remise en question, et le parallèle avec Dolores Ombrage que Nejem avait lui-même instigué se faisait plus palpable encore.

Albus ne rencontra jamais Ophélia Haley, mais Oscar lui assura qu'elle avait parlé à son père.

Le jour de la convocation, Albus se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle semblait en meilleure forme que la dernière fois… plus sévère, également.

À sa bonne surprise, les membres du conseil d'administration faisait partie du conseil de discipline qui incluait donc Mr Malefoy et Mr Haley (qui était tel qu'Oscar l'avait décrit d'après une photo qu'Ophélia gardait toujours sur elle, à savoir un homme de stature moyenne avec les cheveux longs châtains, et des yeux noirs transperçants), ainsi que les professeurs Mocking et Bakary.

À sa très mauvaise surprise, le conseil incluait également le professeur Duffy, trois membres du Ministère… et le fraichement promu préfet-en-chef Tom Bluesky, qui après quelques semaines de fausses délibérations avait récupéré le badge de feue Stella Bailey.

Au total, ça faisait vingt et une personne, en comptant la directrice et Nejem, qui allaient statuer sur son avenir.

D'abord, Nejem rappela les détails de l'affaire. Il produisit les preuves accumulées devant le conseil de discipline. Preuves qu'Albus connaissait bien, puisqu'il avait participé à les créer de toute pièce. Ensuite, il demanda à Albus de confirmer ou d'infirmer les accusations. Albus confirma qu'il était effectivement l'instigateur du Cercle des Initiés au Duel, qui consistait à réunir de manière semi-aléatoire des élèves dans la Salle sur Demande afin qu'ils s'affrontent, et qu'il était le seul responsable. Malgré le laïus de Nejem sur le parallèle avec l'AD de son père, Albus présenta plutôt ça comme un "Fight Club" sans idéologie, juste pour l'amusement.

Il en profita cependant pour révéler à l'assemblée que Nejem avait découvert cet info au moyen de la légilimancie. Le conseil murmura de désapprobation, Mocking cria au scandale, mais Nejem leur rappela la prérogative directoriale, et à la surprise de tous, McGonagall confirma. Les membres du conseil d'administration, connaissant bien le règlement, durent se ranger à l'argument.

Ensuite, la réunion consista à faire l'historique du dossier scolaire d'Albus. Retenues, incidents confirmés ou supposés, connivences, … Tous les professeurs, même Duffy, confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un élève sérieux, et Mocking en rajouta un peu trop, mais Draco la fusilla discrètement du regard.

Son dossier scolaire semblait pouvoir le rattraper in-extremis, mais c'est alors que Nejem sortit son atout de sa manche : l'agression dont il avait été "victime".

L'attitude du conseil d'administration changea radicalement, et celle du conseil de discipline dans son entièreté s'en ressentit. De bons résultats excusaient un élève turbulent qui organisait des rassemblements clandestins. Pas un élève violent qui faisait se battre leurs enfants sans la moindre notion de sécurité. Les professeurs n'avaient plus rien à dire, et malgré son animosité Bluesky n'était là qu'en observateur, de même que pour les membres du Ministère, dont l'une, une vieille sorcière acariâtre, suggéra tout de même de le faire enfermer. Et il avait perdu les parents d'élève. Nejem appela alors au vote, mais un conseiller se râcla la gorge, et leva sa main. Albus s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse de Mr Malefoy, mais celui-ci rongeait son frein pour une raison évidente : il savait pertinemment que ses propres enfants étaient impliqués, et Albus semblait avoir convaincu le conseil qu'il était le seul responsable.

Celui qui leva la main en sa faveur était Britannicus Haley, impressionnant de charisme dont l'aura surpassait même celle de Nejem. L'homme en était à son troisième mandat en tant qu'élu du Magenmagot, et ne semblait craindre rien ni personne. Comme Nejem, il n'était pas physiquement imposant, mais avait une assurance dans ses gestes qui lui donnait des airs de prédateur rapide et furtif, comme un jaguar.

– Avant de passer au vote, j'aurais une question, professeur Nejem : en tant que professionnel de la lutte contre les véritables forces du Mal, ne pensez-vous pas que cet élève a, à l'instar de son père Harry Potter comme vous l'avez incidemment fait remarquer, pensé que ses camarades avaient besoin de suppléer au programme officiel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal approuvé par le Ministère qui semble plus se focaliser sur les Moldus que sur le véritable danger, au point de les laisser exposés aux véritables forces du Mal comme, par exemple, les Écorcheurs ?

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut la foule, sauf parmi les envoyés dudit Ministère.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de remettre en question le programme de Défense, rejeta nonchalament Nejem.

– En vérité, non, concéda Haley. En fait, c'est à nous, le conseil d'administration. Nous, à qui ce manuel rédigé par Lenore Agrace pour le compte du Ministère… n'a jamais été soumis.

– Nous sommes là pour le procès de ce gamin agitateur, pas pour celui du Ministère ! gronda la vieille acariâtre.

– Ce n'est pas un procès, c'est un conseil de discipline, Madame, fit remarquer Draco.

– En effet, acquiesça Nejem. Cependant, si je serais ravi de soumettre le programme à la question du Conseil, je voudrais que nous nous recentrions sur l'ordre du jour. Le vote se fera…

– Justement, insista Haley. Si nous ne remettons pas en question la pertinence du programme, au moins pouvons-nous agréer sur le fait qu'il est incomplet et que les élèves impliqués cherchaient à suppléer à leur programme.

– Mr Potter lui-même a avoué devant vous qu'il ne s'agissait que de rassemblements clandestins pour l'amusement.

– Personne ne s'amuse à se battre pour le plaisir de recevoir des sorts. Le but est toujours de devenir plus fort.

– Plus fort que les professeurs qu'ils agressent ? piqua Nejem.

Mr Haley referma la bouche. Nejem sourit.

– Passons au vote, alors. Il se fera en débat à scrutin ouvert. Mr Potter, je vais vous demander de sortir, le temps que votre cas soit débattu. Mr Bluesky, accompagnez-le dans le couloir.

Albus et Tom sortirent dans le couloir, et Tom referma la porte derrière eux. Il se tourna vers Albus, et sourit comme le chat ayant croqué le canari :

– T'es foutu, Potter.

– Va te faire enfiler par un centaure, Bluesky ! cracha Al'.

– Viens me le dire en face, loser ! provoqua Tom.

Albus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous le menton de Tom, qui sourit de plus belle.

– Vas-y fais moi plaisir, Potter. Paie-toi un allez simple pour Azkaban.

– Rhaaah ! grogna Albus, abaissant sa baguette.

Il traversa le couloir, et s'assit contre le mur opposé.

L'attente lui sembla durer une éternité. Il pensait toutes les choses dites, son sort scellé, mais le débat s'étirait encore et encore.

Enfin, Nejem les fit à nouveau rentrer. Albus constata avec horreur que Mocking semblait avoir pleuré (et quelqu'un avait jeté son encrier sur la vieille Ministerreuse, probablement Mocking elle-même).

Il était fichu.

Et effectivement. Nejem lut la sentence.

– Albus Severus Potter. Vous avez été reconnu coupable de nombreuses violations graves du règlement de Poudlard : indiscipline, mise en danger d'élèves, association illégale, usage illégal des locaux de l'établissement, et agression sur un professeur. Le conseil de discipline a voté, et vous êtes par la présente décision renvoyé de l'établissement.

Albus accusa le coup. Il s'y attendait, mais le choc n'en fut pas moindre.

– En outre, décision a été prise de porter l'affaire sur votre casier judiciaire. En tant que sorcier mineur, vous échapperez au procès si je renonce à porter plainte pour l'agression.

Nejem sourit, inévitablement.

– Ce que je fais. Cependant, vous êtes désormais mineur et non scolarisable. La Loi est extrêmement clair sur ce point.

Il ménagea son effet.

– C'est injuste ! s'écria Mocking, pour la forme.

Nejem l'ignora royalement. Il tendit le papier à l'homme du Ministère assis à gauche de son aînée.

– Albus Severus Potter, vous êtes par la présente décision interdit d'usage de la magie, lut l'employé. Veuillez me remettre votre baguette.

Interdit, Albus ne bougea pas.

– Votre baguette, Mr Potter, insista la vieille femme à côté. _Immédiatement_.

Comme Albus ne réagissait toujours pas, Tom Bluesky la tira de sa poche, et alla la déposer sur la table d'appoint devant l'employé.

– Votre baguette sera confié à la garde de votre tuteur légal jusqu'à votre majorité, indiqua le gratte-papier. À votre majorité, vous serez convoqué par le Ministère pour assister à une formation obligatoire d'une semaine sur la sécurité et les usages, et si vous validez cette session, la Trace sera levée de votre baguette. Sinon, vous devrez attendre six mois jusqu'à la prochaine session.

Albus ne comprit pas pourquoi le Ministère allait rendre sa baguette à son père au lieu de la confisquer. Probablement parce qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, ils ne pouvaient pas afficher ouvertement qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Mais Albus lui-même faisait-il encore confiance à son père ?

– Veuillez regagner le dortoir de Serpentard, et rassembler vos affaires, Mr Potter, ordonna Nejem. Votre père sera informé de la décision du conseil de discipline, et viendra vous récupérer à Pré-au-Lard ce soir.

Albus se souvint à peine des minutes qui suivirent. Il ne répondit à aucune des provocations de Tom, et se laissa porter par ses jambes jusqu'aux cachots. Il entra dans la salle commune, puis dans sa chambre, et rangea toutes ses affaires mécaniquement. Il attrapa Magnum qui piailla d'indignation d'être réveillé si tôt (et fut tenté de le mordre pour la forme), le glissa dans sa cage, attacha solidement la cage sur le sommet de sa valise, avant de partir comme il l'avait fait chaque année avant les vacances. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière, et il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille.

Il retrouva ses camarades dans le couloir des cachots. Ils sortaient de cours de potions, juste à côté. Encore un cours en commun avec les Gryffondor.

Scorpius Malefoy vit la valise, et ses yeux s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes.

– N… non !

Il se jeta sur Albus, l'agrippant à la taille avec la force du désespoir. Albus lui tapota gentiment sur la tête.

– On s'y attendait, l'Ankou. T'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en sortir.

– Pas moi ! Comment je suis censé vivre sans toi ?!

– C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël.

– C'est dans une éternité… C'est trop injuste, ils n'ont pas le droit de t'enlever à moi…

Albus rendit son étreinte à son ami, en veillant à ne pas l'étouffer avec son bras insensible. Il croisa le regard de Lucy Zabini, et sourit avec douleur.

– Merci, Lucy. Tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes, ils ont gobé l'histoire.

– C'est un moindre soulagement, reconnut la jeune femme. Merci à toi.

Albus se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de poulpe de l'Ankou, pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il embrassa le reste de ses amis, terminant par Carrie Bannes et Reginald Castle.

– Prenez bien soin de l'Ankou, vous deux. C'est un ordre.

– Tu peux compter sur moi, assura Reg.

Carrie se contenta d'acquiescer gravement. L'Ankou se jeta à nouveau sur lui, et Albus ricana.

– Non mais vraiment, Scorpius, ça va aller ! Arrête sinon tu vas me faire pleurer !

– Tout ce qui sera nécessaire !

– Me faire pleurer ne me fera pas rester, soupira Al'. S'ils avaient la moindre pitié, ça se saurait. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses : plus de mur pour m'empêcher d'aller détruire les Réfractaires pour de bon !

 _Et plus de baguette pour le faire_ , pensa-t-il cyniquement. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à l'Ankou, celui-ci aurait été encore plus terrifié.

– Je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis.

Albus parvint tant bien que mal à s'extraire de l'étreinte de l'Ankou une seconde fois, et récupéra sa valise. Il allait peiner pour la faire monter, sans magie…

– Reg, tu peux m'accompagner ? Je dois te parler seul à seul.

– Ah ? Euh, bien sûr, accepta le Gryffondor.

Il parcoururent le reste du couloir dans un silence de mort, entrecoupé des sanglots de Scorpius. Il s'arrêta, et se tourna vers ses amis pour les voir une toute dernière fois. Puis il s'engagea dans la cage d'escalier, hors de vue des autres, mais s'arrêta là.

– Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour faire monter ma valise.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Reg.

– Je suis descolarisé et mineur, rappela sombrement Al'. Le Ministère m'a confisqué ma baguette, et la confiera à mon père après y avoir apposé une Trace renforcée, à coup sûr.

– Oh par la barbe de Grindelwald, c'est terrible.

– Hum. Je ne veux pas que l'Ankou s'inquiète. Sans vouloir te vexer, vous autres sang-purs avez du mal à concevoir la vie sans magie, il me croirait sans défense.

– Je comprends. _Locomotor Barda_.

Il monta la valise jusqu'au hall, où l'attendait la personne qui devait l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard, et attendre Harry Potter. À sa suprise, la personne qui avait été désignée (ou s'était proposée) était Mr Haley.

– Merci, Reg.

– Pas de quoi, Al'. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

– En fait il y a bien quelque chose, grimaça Albus. Il faut… Dis à Aenor que je suis désolé.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne peux pas…

– Dis-lui, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé pour tout, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir, mais je ne le serai jamais pour nous deux. Dis-lui… Dis-lui que je l'aime.

– Je le ferai.

Albus lui sera formellement la main, et tira sa valise derrière lui jusqu'à la grande porte, que Mr Haley poussa.

Ils marchèrent longuement dans le silence, entrecoupé des sifflements du vent, et des cris des oiseaux diurnes, enjoués en cette fin d'après-midi de novembre.

Lorsque la grille de Poudlard se referma derrière eux, Albus s'arrêta, et se retourna.

– Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça, dit sincèrement Mr Haley.

– Vous n'y pouvez rien, je suppose, soupira Albus. J'ai remarqué que vous essayiez de détourner l'attention sur les travers des Réfractaires pour justifier mes actes.

– C'était ma foi peu brillant, déplora Haley. Je savais Dave Nejem retors, mais je me suis heurté à un mur. Ma fille m'avait demandé de te tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais je l'ai déçue. J'ai échoué.

– Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'aider ?

– Hé bien, parce qu'Ophélia me l'a demandé !

– Je veux dire, pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ? Et que vous a-t-elle dit ? Je ne la connais même pas, et vous allez probablement vous attirer des ennuis.

Haley haussa les épaules, et reprit la marche en direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Albus lui emboîta le pas.

– Ophélia a vécu des choses terribles en France, mais elle n'a jamais fléchi. À l'époque je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle. Aujourd'hui, il est de mon devoir de l'aider dans sa lutte contre l'injustice, pour qu'elle ne se mette plus jamais en danger. Ce qui s'est produit est profondément injuste, et cette injustice était à même de la mobiliser. Alors je me devais de l'appuyer.

Haley grogna, et shoota dans une pierre qui dévala la route pentue.

– Après ce fiasco, elle va probablement plonger la tête la première dans les ennuis. Votre "Cercle des Initiés au Duel", c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Il a gagné une allié de choix. Deux, même.

– Merci, Mr Haley.

– Je t'en prie, Albus. Si j'ai candidaté pour le Magenmagot, c'était pour changer les choses. Les Réfractaires ne m'ont pas plus pris mon siège que ma détermination. Ce qui se passe à Poudlard est inacceptable, et je m'engage à faire bouger les choses.

– Si seulement mon père faisait preuve du même courage, cracha Al'.

– Tu es dur avec lui. Ton père fait de son mieux, et il le fait mieux que la plupart d'entre nous. Ne laisse pas le professeur Nejem t'empoisonner l'esprit, ton père n'est pas responsable de la mort de ton frère.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! grogna Al'.

 _Mais peut-être l'avait-il pensé ?_

Ils se turent à nouveau, jusqu'à arriver aux Trois Balais. Mr Haley offrit une bièraubeurre à Albus, en attendant Harry. Il lui assura qu'il userait de cette prochaine année pour, à défaut de mieux, se retrouver à faire partie de la commission qui déciderait de lui autoriser l'usage de la magie à nouveau, et qu'en attendant, il lui enverrait les annales des examens précédents, afin qu'il puisse réviser sereinement.

Quand Harry Potter arriva, son fils en était à sa deuxième bièraubeurre.

Albus leva sa choppe comme pour porter un toast à l'honneur de son père, et lâcha d'un ton cynique :

– Hé, salut P'pa ! devine qui a été viré de Poudlard ?

.

* * *

.

Je ne sais franchement pas quand sera la prochaine publication, ni quelle sera-t-elle, mais elle sera tout de même. Ce ne serait certainement pas rendre hommage à Siobhan de retomber en dépression, je dois aller de l'avant, et la dernière fois c'était déjà le Multivers qui m'avait aidé à tenir.

Alors à la prochaine, sans faute !


End file.
